Filter
by Crimsonails
Summary: Four years after Sasuke is rescued. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Chapter 16 is up.
1. Introductions and Information

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But my own characters. (Sora & Gimpy) And this story.

This my first attempt at fan fiction. Be gentle…. hides

Summary: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Rated PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that later. Pairings: Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

O.o

On with the story.

Chapter One – Introductions and Information

Silence seeped into Konoha that May evening. Crickets could be heard deep throughout the immense vastness of the forest. On the other side of the village, the shattering of wood could be heard. Along with depilated breathing.

A mop of blonde shag hair could be seen swaying back and forth with midnight breeze. Whispers of nothingness flittering across the nighttime skies. Sweat glistens on the bronze skin, toned masses of muscle seen flexing with every hit. The Puberty fairy was very nice to Naruto these past two years. Instead of being a short loudmouthed shinobi, he towered at six feet, one inch tall. Very lean, not bulked muscle like a body builder. But an athlete, specifically a runner if you would picture. He even changed clothing styles. Finally took Ero-sennin's advice that "Orange was too loud for a ninja." Instead he opted for a blain black shirt with his Clan's spiral (in silver) and tan/khaki cargo pants. Got to have pocket space for his kunai and shuriken. Now a Chuunin sporting the very "unfashionable" green vest. Of course, Naruto didn't care either way; he was one step closer to achieving his life's dream. To become the villages number one ninja, the Hokage. So far, everything was going great. He has his Father figure Iruka, his teacher Jiraiya, a sister-like companion Sakura, and he had his brother Sasuke. Whom he had to fight tooth and nail for. True to his word, he did break al his arms and legs to bring him back home. Little by little Sasuke opened up to his friends and family. He still wanted to avenge his Clan for what his Brother did. But that was temporarily pushed to the end of his to do list. For now, he will continue to grow and get stronger for his important people. Everyone has grown in the past four years (A/N: ages 16 and 17), mostly Chuunin status and some Anbu candidates. Tsunade herself apprenticed one of the two most unlikely Genins. Precision chakra control and the will to never give up. Hyuuga's were the best choice for Medic-nins. Trying to change herself little by little, Hinata was very proud to call herself a Hyuuga. No longer a mediocrity in the eyes of her Father and Clan. She gained a little confidence on her journey towards being the heir to Hyuuga. Breaking away from her teammates, she sorely missed them. Kiba and Shino were taking missions and hoping to become Jounins soon enough. She had to study solely under Tsunade and Shizune. Hinata grew out of her meekness, mostly. She no longer stuttered or blushed uncontrollably. But, she was still in love with out obnoxious blonde dobe. It grew from simple admiration to full blown love. He's still oblivious to Hinata's affections. Sakura still slugs him from time to time to beat some sense into him. Through Sakura and Hinata's training, they have developed a friendship and of course, Hinata has confided into Sakura. Even though Sakura is no longer Naruto's object of affection, she tries to steer him in the right direction. As many chance Sakura sets up to get those two together to boost her confidence, Hinata always chickens out.

Neji was allowed into the Head family after proving himself worthy in the Chuunin exam. Hiashi even lifted his cursed seal. Encouraged to try out for the Anbu and help Konoha rebuild its forces. Another candidate is Rock Lee. Still the epitome of Gai-sensei. Lee still chases our pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura has learned to lighten up on Lee over the years, at least until she can pawn him off onto some other unsuspecting kunoichi. Tenten works with her weapon master father, in the shop and on the training grounds. Also a candidate for Anbu.

For the Ino-Shika-Chou, they are heavily working with their family's kinjutsu. Ino still helps out with her families flower shop and has made up with Sakura. They still have rivalry be it friendly or not, no one can usually tell. Especially the boys of the Rookie 9. Shikamaru helps out his old man tending to the deer and spends his free time between could watching; arguing with Ino. He would never admit it, but he's always liked Ino, possibly loved. Unless he grows a backbone she'll never know. Or is the feeling mutual? After the mission rescue for Sasuke, Chouji has put some of his weight back on, but its more muscle now. Being five foot eleven inches tall and about 175 pounds. He gave up his scarf and switched his shorts for long track pants (dark blue) and opted for a white tank top, now wearing his hiti-ate on his right bicep. He now has a new fan club, much to Sasuke and Naruto's surprise. He was really never interested in that sort of thing. Instead he started to date the waitress at the Yakinuku Restaurant. Even though he frequents this particular establishment, Sora always had an eye on him. Despite being a portly teenaged shinobi, she loved "big" guys. Being beautiful despite her attitude, she is a genuinely nice person. With long curly red hair and medium brown eyes, legs that go all the way up and "nice rack". She was everything any male wanted. She gave Ino a run for her money. Coming from a shinobi family but decided to be a civilian and work in her Ant's restaurant. She came familiar with Chouji and he, her.

-Back to Naruto-

Panting heavily, Naruto collapsed onto the ground. He had been training all day and mostly all night. Reflecting on the past four years and how much he and his friends had grown. Naruto had everything he could ever want, except someone waiting for him at home. He'd long given up on Sakura and instead trains harder to replace the empty feeling in his soul. Late at night, while awake in bed, he'd wonder on who could love a monster like himself. For the Kyuubi being sealed in one's self wasn't exactly appealing when it came to the opposite sex. But it did have its advantages, such as; all five senses heightened and stamina out the ass. Ideal lover, but he couldn't bring himself to seek out others for fear of rejection. Of course he had a fan club that rivaled Sasuke's and Chouji's. But they only wanted the person that he portrayed to be, not the person inside.

Thinking over the available list of kunoichi who he felt closest too, he decided he might give it a try after all. Sakura was a definite out; Ino was too much like himself and he could only stand her for very few amounts of time. He couldn't understand how Sakura could be best friends with her. Well, that would be the same relationship he and Sakura had. Naruto decided not to pursue that train of thought. Then there's Tenten, but he saw her making oogly eyes at Lee when they were training. So she was axed off. Next he thought of Dog boy's team. "Hinata!"

Hmmm, he thought. She has grown the most out of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. Even though she was weird in the beginning, but now he had come to respect her as a fellow ninja. She has grown into quite a beauty. Still quite short, standing at five foot three inches tall. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders. A lovely blue-black color. She shed her large winter coat and Capri's for a long black-sleeved tight fitting mesh shirt with a black spaghetti strapped top. Her Capri's replaced with very short red running shorts with the Hyuuga Clan symbol in the bottom corner of the leg. No longer wearing blue sandals, now wearing thigh high black boots. Hinata was quite a vixen. The puberty fairy was also kind to her, busty and curvy in all the right places. If Naruto thought about her a little longer he would have a red waterfall shooting forth from his nose that would put Ero-sennin's to shame. He thought how he was going to approach her. When he thought about her in the past, Naruto always saw her in the background smiling and encouraging him on. Maybe, she would give him a chance? Wouldn't know until he tried, right?

With that thought Naruto slowly stood up and began his trek home. Sweat still cascading down his face, he raised his hand to wipe it off. Looking up at the night's sky, he decided to put his plan into action. First, he'd talk to Sakura and Sasuke. Walking slowly through the slumbering town, Naruto glanced from side to side looking at the buildings. Reading the occasional sign or two until he reached his favorite Ramen joint (A/N: how do you spell it?) to get his evening meal. Sighing, he sat down with a thud.

"Ah! My number one customers, Naruto, what'll you have?"

Naruto looked up and smiled faintly and replied, "One misu and pork ramen please."

The old man nodded and went to work on his order.

Fiddling with an unbroken set of chopsticks with his head down, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Immediately he looked up and turned his head to the side. A large gloved hand tat belonged to our illustrious Copy Ninja. Hatake Kakashi. Smiling under the mask and his one eye closed upturned. He removed his hand and took the vacant seat beside Naruto and pocketed his infamous Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto gave a legitimate smile and waved. Kakashi cleared his throat, as he was about to speak.

"A little late to be out, eh Naruto?" asked Kakashi while raising his one visible brow. Naruto's face fell slightly and shrugged while facing the table again.

Kakashi's face softened a bit at how Naruto reacted to his question. He knew Naruto didn't have any living family members to tell him what to do. Feeling a little pity and also out of duty, Kakashi always felt he had to keep tabs on him. It was Naruto's Father's dying wish that he look after his son until he was able to really fend for himself. And one day, he would tell Naruto of his legendary parents. Until then, Kakashi will look after the little kit for a while longer.

Kakashi pat Naruto's back and smiled at him when he turned to face him.

"How's training?" uttered the masked ninja. Naruto smiled and replied, "Training is going well, I've managed to perform Rasengan with one hand without a Kage Bunshin. Doubled my chakra reserves with stamina training and currently working on forming two Rasengans simultaneously." Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Sounds good, Naruto. Are you getting ready for the upcoming Jounin exam?" Naruto's face instantly brightened and exclaimed, "Yes, I am!" While his arm shot up and pumped his fist in the air. The Copy Ninja chuckled at the blonde's actions. At that moment, Kakashi reach into his pouch and pulled out an old worn out scroll. Naruto raised his brow and gave a puzzled look.

"Order's ready Naruto, here you go," Grunted the old man.

Naruto broke his chopsticks and yelled his greeting grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi watched him devour his ramen at a lightening speed. Engrossed and fascinated at the same time, he could never get why Naruto was so rapt about Ramen. Reminded him of his sensei, Yondaime, had an affinity for the noodle slop same as Naruto.

After three quarters through his meal, Naruto glanced over at Kakashi and mumbled, "What's the scroll for?" Kakashi lazily replied, "This is for you, it was entrusted to me by your Father until you were ready for it. Since the Jounin exam s coming up, I figured its time you'd learn your Father's jutsu."

Naruto's eyes were as big as plate saucers and his mouth fell pen spilling the remaining contents of his dinner. Kakashi's face grimaced at the display, but that's what he got for telling Naruto this important piece of information at dinnertime. Damn, he had bad timing, as always. Naruto recovered quickly and put down his chopsticks and turned in his seat to look at his former sensei.

Kakashi cleared his throat and put the jutsu scroll into Naruto's outstretched hand. Naruto looked at the old worn out scroll and reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins and paid the old man for his food. Told the old man his goodbyes and stood up with Kakashi in tow. Naruto walked to the park bench a few blocks down, sitting on it underneath the street light, he unrolled the scroll. Kakashi sat next to his former student quietly, watching him unroll it.

Naruto's eyes scanned the contents and his eyes grew very large again and his mouth dropped. The first line read:

Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) followed by instructions and prerequisites.

It was very harsh training, but to obtain this level of high-speed, he'd have to go beyond his limit and then some.

Kakashi smiled when he saw Naruto immersed in its contents. Finally, Naruto would get a piece of his past and his Father's legacy.

Scanning over the stances, Naruto read more instructions until he came to the bottom of the scroll. The old worn paper slipped through his fingers and floated to the ground. With Naruto staring straight ahead trying to comprehend what he just read. Shaking his head profusely, he leaned over to pick it up. Dusting it off, he reread the contents.

In small writing at the bottom dictated: Shunshin no Jutsu developed by Uzumaki Arashi, Yondaime Hokage. A small visible tear slid down his whiskeredface and onto the scroll.

(A/N:Cliffhanger…. R & R. Should I continue this?)

Crimsonails


	2. Of Foxes and Hospitals!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Gimpy and Sora are mine… hehe

Summary: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Rated PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that later. Pairings: Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

' ' Are inner thoughts 

" " Spoken

Bold is Kyuubi 

Thank you for those who reviewed. And yes, I take constructive criticism. It's been years since I wrote so forgive me if I am a little rusty in the beginning.

I plan on making this a very lengthy story. More to come!

Krow: Not much conversation in the first Chapter because I'm setting the story. More conversations to come with more characters.

Jays Arravan: I think Tenten would be better off with Lee than Mr. Ice Queen Neji. But I may change my mind, pairings are not permanent except for the listed above. Don't get me wrong, I love me some Neji. Hehe

Le1: I gave Chouji a fan club cause big guys need some love and admiration too. 

On with it!

Chapter 2: Of Hospitals and Foxes!

Naruto looked up at Kakashi's smiling masked face.

With a shaky voice, Naruto asked "Is this true, Kakashi-sensei?" Nodding at the blonde shinobi, Kakashi put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He leaned down and whispered, "This is still classified information, Naruto, and I trust you to keep it to yourself and tell whom you think is worthy." Shaking his head, Naruto rolled the scroll back up carefully and put it in his side pants pocket thinking he would study it tomorrow when training. Naruto glanced to the side to see what his ex-sensei was doing; his brow twitched seeing as Kakashi took out that perverted novel and started to read it again. The silver haired shinobi looked up from his book with a slight blush on his face and glanced at Naruto's disgusted face. The Copy Nin put his book away and turned to face his ex-student.

"If you need help with this jutsu, I'll be more than happy to assist." With saying that, he stood up and begun reaching for his trashy novel when Naruto nod is head silently. Pulling it out and finding the place he left off; turning on his heel, Kakashi began to walk back to his apartment. Calling over his shoulder and waving his hand in greeting, "Night Naruto." The fox container stared at his retreating back until he stood up shakily, still recovering from the shock, he began to walk slowly towards his residence in the opposite direction.

Going over in his head what he just learned Naruto was in quite a shock. Never in his wildest dreams would be son of a Hokage! Why that is preposterous! Ever since he could remember this village has hated him because of his demon resident. In the end this is his home, and he will protect it with his very last breath, because of his precious people. Maybe he was destined for great things? Being a son of a Hokage, it has to have some perks. A sly grin appeared on his face, laughing softly to himself. Naruto wondered if he should tell Sakura and Sasuke the good news. They would shit themselves, laughing and picturing the hilarious but grossed out scene.

While his mind was engulfed with his thoughts, Naruto doesn't pay attention where he's stepping, or rather what he's stepped on. A large piercing yip echoed the streets along with some hurt noises. Shaken from his thoughts he peered down and saw a small red fox. The little guy appeared to be injured, in doing so, Naruto squatted down to take a better look at the critter. The little fox struggled with his injured leg and looked up with a frightened look in its eyes. The blonde kitsune's face fell with a sympathetic look and reached for the fox. The little kit reared back a bit, but stopped resisting and let Naruto pet his head. He smiled as he saw the fox wasn't afraid of him anymore. The fox began purring and curled into the shinobi's touch. Laughing at the little critter's actions, Naruto proceeded to pick up the creature and cradle it against his chest. Smiling widely, Naruto walked the rest of the way home with the fox kit purring.

Arriving at a very poorly managed but moderately styled Apartment Complex; Naruto climbed the stairs and arrived at his humble abode. Rummaging through his many pockets, finding his key, Naruto albeit clumsily put the key in the knob and turned quickly. Unlocking his door, he turned on the light in his modest apartment. It wasn't large and it wasn't that small, just enough room for him. Slipping off his shoes roughly, Naruto walked to the left side of his home into the kitchen, and sat the injured fox on the counter carefully.

The kitchen looked very rustic and old, complete with all the amenities he would ever need. Considering he didn't cook that often, so his kitchen was quite clean, except for the occasional Ramen cup lying about. On the right was his living room, consisting of an old couch and recliner. In the middle of the two pieces of furniture was a small coffee table with assorted scrolls lying in a messy pile. Straight back from the front door was another room. Consisting of a bed, nightstand, dresser and a bathroom on the left as you walked in. His bedroom was a disaster area, and yes-old habits die-hard. Clean and dirty clothes littered the floor along with assorted weapons. A large framed picture of Team 7 was seen on top of the dresser. Next to it was a picture of himself and Iruka taken a year ago at the Sakura Festival. (A/N: don't know if it exists, just made it up)? Both dressed in a formal yukata, Naruto in cobalt blue that brought out his eyes and Iruka in black. Of course, Sakura had a hand in that one.

Uncurling him, the little fox kit looked around at his surroundings and gave a cheerful yip and purred even louder alerting Naruto of its satisfaction. Chuckling to himself, Naruto strolled into the bathroom and rummaged in one of the cabinets for some bandages. After sorting through his unorganized cabinet, he found some. Padding back to the kitchen to attend to the hurt creature. Examining the fox a little closer, he found a large bite wound on his front right leg. Frowning, he took out some antiseptic and began applying it to the fox's leg liberally. The little guy hissed from the pain and attempted to pull his leg away, but Naruto had a firm grip on it. Instead, he took his free hand and reached for some dried beef he kept in his pack and fed some to the fox. Yipping happily, the fox inhaled the dried beef licking his chops, settled back down to let him finish his Doctoring. Naruto took out the bandages and wrapped up his leg and stepped back to admire his work; only to have the fox get up and jump onto his shoulders.

The fox container smiled widely and scratched it behind the ears earning him another yip from the red fox.

"It looks like I have a new roommate for awhile," stated Naruto smiling. "Yip, yip!" was the fox's response.

"You'll need a name… Hmmm." "How about Gimpy?" asked the shinobi. The fox snorted then yipped again.

Laughing hysterically then nodded again. "That will be your name." Gimpy climbed onto his head and curled into a ball while his tail was twitching down the side of Naruto's head. The blonde shinobi padded into his bedroom and carefully lifted the fox off his head and placed him on to one of his pillows.

Turning on his heel, Naruto made his way to his dresser and started to empty the contents of his pockets. Pulling off the pack, and the kunai holster; and throwing them haphazardly onto the dresser. Then reaching into his side pocket he fingered the scroll. Pausing for a second and remembering what happened earlier that night, he pulled out the scroll slowly and placed it on top of the dresser gently. Looking into the mirror, he untied his hiti-ate and placed it next to the scroll.

Turning on his heel, Naruto shucked off his shirt and pants leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom. Turning on the light, Naruto made his way to his shower and twisted the handles to his desired temperature. Stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain shut, Naruto put his head under the faucet letting the water wash over his tired body. Grabbing the soap and working up a good lather, he went to work on his body. Going back to his thoughts Naruto mentally went over everything that happened today. You'd think he'd have a celebration after all that has happened. Finding out that he really was, getting his Father's legacy jutsu and of course making a new friend.

'I really need to talk to Sasuke and Sakura-Chan tomorrow maybe even go see Hinata and see what her and Tsunade-baba are up to. Maybe even have them look at Gimpy's leg. I only did what little I could about his injury. I wonder if I should ask Hinata out? He thought to himself.'

Finishing rinsing his hair out, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to towel him off. Walking quietly into his room, he picked up his green pajama pants and slipped them on. Turning off the lights he padded into his room and stood next to the bed and lifted the blanket so he could get in. Gimpy stirred a bit and looked at the green clad shinobi and yipped. Smiling, he lay down and got comfortable. Gimpy limped over to the pillow next to Naruto's head and lay down again. Dreaming of all the things to come, the blonde kit fell asleep peacefully.

Next Day 

Faintly hearing the alarm buzzer, Naruto blearily opened one eye to look at the time.

"Oomph!" Naruto bellowed out as something pounced on his gut. "Yip, yip!" That was Naruto's wake up call from Gimpy. The little booger bounced on his stomach yipping gleefully. Blinking rapidly, Naruto caught the hyperactive fox and scratched behind his ears earning him a well-deserved purr.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Standing up and stretching, he waked stiffly into the bathroom to do his morning ritual. Ten minutes later emerged a more refreshed Naruto. Going to his closet to pull out some clothes for the day, he chose a pair of his khaki cargo pants and his black shirt with the Uzumaki insignia in silver writing. Same clothes each day. Looping his belt on, and walking over to the dresser to where Gimpy was perched looking at his hiti-ate. He picked up the leaf insignia and tied it to its usual place and as he was doing so, he accidentally knocked the scroll onto the floor. Peering downward he looked at the scroll furrowing his brow. Leaning over, he picked it up carefully and shoved it into his side pants pocket. Gimpy gave Naruto a puzzled look then yipped loudly then bounded onto his new owner's head and lay down. Naruto smiles at the rambunctious chibi fox and turn to leave his apartment.

Closing and locking the door, he secures Gimpy to his head; Naruto takes to the rooftops bounding one to the other at a great speed. Sailing through the air, Gimpy raised his head to sniff the air. Giving a snort, he blinked a couple of times and closed his eyes. All you could see was a yellow and red blur from the rooftops. Heading towards the Hokage tower where the hospital lies next to it. Jumping off the neighboring roof and onto the ground, Naruto steadies himself as he lands. Walking at a fast pace to the entrance of the hospital, the blonde shinobi hears some familiar shouting. Perking his ears, Gimpy raised his head and yipped at his owner. Following the noise, Naruto jogged inside the building to witness a ghastly scene.

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you?" Screamed an enraged pink-haired kunoichi. "Just once more my blossom," the heavy eye browed shinobi responded dreamily. Two veins appeared on Sakura's temple as her brow furrowed making a low grunting noise.

'Naruto thought, she sure is scary when she's mad.' This time Naruto thought he would step in and prevent someone from going to the hospital.'

"Ehem, Sakura-Chan?" Asked the blonde shinobi timidly. Sakura looked up at the khaki clad shinobi and gave her sweetest smile. "Naruto! So good to see you, how are you doing?" Sakura noticed something red and with a tail sitting on top of Naruto's head.

"Naruto, what is that on your head?" As on cue, Gimpy perked his ears and glanced at Sakura with wide eyes looking so cute. Squealing like banshee, Sakura tried to snatch the cute little fox off his head. Gimpy reared back and hissed at Sakura.

The Medic Nin jumped back a little and furrowed her brow. Tail twitching, Gimpy jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and yipped. Lee glanced back and forth between Naruto's new pet and Sakura with his brow raised.

"Sakura-Chan, this is Gimpy, I found him on my way home last night from training." The pink-haired kunoichi raised her brow at Naruto.

"Gimpy!" Blurted Sakura. "Why that is the stupidest name I've ever heard, and coming from you that sounds pretty normal!"

The blonde shinobi gave Sakura the dirtiest look he could muster. "For your information, Gimpy likes his name." Turning his head to the side, Gimpy yipped as agreeing with Naruto. Sakura sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine, fine name your new "pet" what you will, Naruto." Naruto gave his signature foxy grin and turned toward Lee. Still giving Sakura the oogly eyes, Lee sighed while his shoulders slumping. Of course she wasn't paying any mind to Lee.

Naruto cleared his throat to get his attention, twice, before Lee would pay him any mind. "Lee, how's training?" Asked the fox container. Lee looked over to Naruto and gave him the nice guy pose. "Ah, the power of youth! Naruto my training is wonderful thanks to Gai-sensei." Exclaimed the Gai double. Naruto and Gimpy sweat dropped. 'Naruto thought he'd never grow out of it. Being the epitome of Gai-sensei is not a good thing.'

"That's great Lee, but I have to be going now. Got to have Gimpy looked at by Tsunade-baba." Stated Naruto. Trying his best to get away from the green clad shinobi before he started going on about more of "The Power of Youth!"

Before he left, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her off to the side. The blonde kit leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered, "I need to talk to you later and will you meet me for lunch?" Brow raised, Sakura nodded silently. "Thanks Sakura-Chan." Turning on his heel, he began to run down the end of the hall to Tsunade-baba's office.

Not looking where he was going, Blondie ran right smack into someone, toppling over whoever it was; Gimpy leaped onto the other person's head and yipped. Pulling himself onto his hands, Naruto peered down at large pearl orbs staring back at him. A blush crept onto Hinata's face as she stared at the object of her affection. Blinking a few times, it took a minute to register that he ran into. Long blue-black hair splayed across the hospital floor, the site mesmerized Naruto. 'Thinking to himself, man, her hair would look nice splayed across my pillow. No, No, No…. I'm not a pervert!'

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Naruto pulled up to his knees and said, "I'm so sorry Hinata, I was in such a hurry I didn't see you there." The blonde smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Here, let me help you up."

Hinata could only stare at him until he spoke shaking her from her reverie. "I-Its okay Naruto-kun," Hinata replied shakily. Taking the hand offered her; he pulled her up to her knees. They were only a few inches apart, blushes appeared on both their faces. So close…

"Yip, yip," responded Gimpy, startling Hinata. The little fox kit leaned over in front of Hinata's face, licking her forehead, yipping again. Chuckling softly, Naruto reached for Gimpy. The chibi fox bounded into his owner's arms and turned to look at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what a cute little fox, is he your new pet," asked the shy Hyuuga?

Grinning like a madman, Naruto replied, "I don't know if he's my new "pet", but I found him injured on my way home. So I doctored him as best as I could until I found someone to look at him. I thought I'd have Tsunade-baba look at him to make sure he's okay. His name is Gimpy."

Hinata cocked her head sideways and responded, "Let me take a look at him, Tsunade-sensei is in surgery at the moment." Naruto nodded silently and stood up. Offering his had to Hinata to help her to her feet, Hinata blushed slightly. Walking side by side, Hinata stole glances at Naruto before arriving at the next available room. Opening the door, Hinata strolled in first preparing the table. The blonde shinobi shuffled into the room setting his little kit on the examining table. Gimpy shaking slightly, laid down curling his tail around himself. Naruto stroked his fur earning him another purr.

"H-He seems like a good little fox." Stuttered Hinata. Looking up, Naruto smiled warmly and replied, "Yeah, he has quite a rambunctious personality, but he didn't take to Sakura-Chan too well."

'Hinata sighed he still calls her Sakura-Chan. But I know he doesn't feel that way about her anymore. Maybe he'll open up to me more? I hope he asks me out one day.'

Turning on the light above the table, Hinata leans closer and hovers over Gimpy. "N-Naruto-kun, we don't usually examine animals at the regular hospital, but Kiba-kun's sister is the resident veterinarian. I learned all about the physical attributes of dogs/animals from being on Kiba-kun's team," squeaked Hinata.

Slapping his forehead, "That's right. I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, could you still take a look at him for me?" Blushing profusely, Hinata nodded and replied, "It's no trouble for you Naruto-kun, and I'd love to."

Hinata berated herself 'for you?" He's really going to know now. He called me Hinata-Chan. She sighs happily inwardly.'

Naruto watched Hinata turn 3 shades redder than her normal blush. 'Did I do that? Thought Naruto. She is cute when she blushes, I wonder if she blushes all over like that? No, no, no… no perverted thoughts! Damn you Ero-sennin! Maybe I should ask her out now?'

Going through some seals Hinata activated her Byuukagan, taking Gimpy's leg in her had, she examined his leg. Whimpering softly, Gimpy stared up at Hinata all cute and wide-eyed. With her free hand, she scratched behind his ears earning her a purr. Smiling softly, she looked around the area where the bandage was.

"There doesn't seem to be a break or any infection. I'll just speed the healing up a bit," stated Hinata. Executing a number of seals, the familiar green chakra surrounded Hinata's hand. Extending her arm over the injured area, she began to repair the torn tissues and skin.

Naruto watched intently as Hinata healed his little critter. He could never get enough of watching anyone heal. It was fascinating, but he could never do it himself. Being his chakra control wasn't all that bad, but he wanted to be out on the field instead of in a sterile hospital all day. Hyper activeness was a bad trait he inherited. From whom, he didn't know, but he had a good idea which parent he might have gotten it from. Being his Father's son, he figured his signature jutsu "Shunshin no Jutsu", was a product of boredom.

Laughing softly to himself, he looked up at Hinata to see her face drawn in concentrating heavily on the task at hand. At that moment, Hinata jerked her head upwards and was caught in Naruto's cobalt blue eyes. Quickly averting her eyes, a slight blush crept onto her face. Removing her hand from Gimpy's leg the green chakra ceased.

"H-He's all healed, but make sure he doesn't use that leg for at least a day," Hinata stated softly. Deactivating her Byuukagan, she reached up to turn off the overhead light.

Yipping ecstatically, Gimpy leaped onto Hinata's shoulders and licked the side of her cheek. "Looks like he likes you, Hinata-Chan," whispered Naruto. Smiling widely, Hinata replied, "It seems so, he is so cute and tame. Something you wouldn't expect from a supposed wild animal." Gimpy snorted at the comment. The Hyuuga heiress laughed softly and scratched behind his ears. After his well-deserved scratch, yipping happily, Gimpy jumped back onto Naruto's shoulders and lay down.

Looking over his shoulder at his fox, Naruto turned his head and faced Hinata who was staring at him again. He gave his signature foxy grin and said, "Thanks so much Hinata-Chan, I don't know how to thank you." 'Thinking to herself maybe you should take me out as a thank you Naruto-kun.'

Naruto thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask out Hinata-Chan to thank her for helping Gimpy and maybe get to know her more. Deciding on this, he began to speak.

"Hinata-Chan, would you like to go with me for din—" _Crash!_

Naruto looked over at the door to see Lee's head smashed through it. Peering through the new peephole, he saw a very angry Sakura. 'What happened now?'

End Chapter 2

Read & Review please!

Crimsonails


	3. Epiphany! Naruto's Training Commences

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy and Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that eventually.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

' ' Are inner thoughts

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**(A/N:) **Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm working up to the time skip/jutsu business. Must be well rounded!

**Warning:** Some fluff contained in this chapter. Hehe

On with the Chapter!

Chapter 3: Epiphany! Naruto's Training Commences!

Hinata sweat dropped while looking at an almost unconscious Lee and a fuming Sakura. 'She really has a temper like Tsunade-sensei,' thought Hinata.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked over to the door and opened it so he could grab a hold of Lee to put him on the examining table. 'For being so thin, Lee sure is heavy,' mentally grunted Naruto. Pulling Lee's arm over his shoulder, Naruto looked at Hinata with a sympathetic look on his face.

Hinata agreed with him silently and strode over to the table to examine Lee.

Activating her Byuukagan, she took a look at the green clad shinobi.

"H-He seems to be fine, just a little bump and some bruising. We should leave him here to rest."

Nodding silently, Naruto secured Gimpy to his shoulders and put his hand to the small of Hinata's back and guided her through the newly formed door, courtesy of Haruno Sakura.

Hinata grew 5 shades redder at his gesture and fell like faint. 'Naruto-kun… When will you ever see me? I see you.'

Naruto noticed that Hinata looked like a ripe tomato this time. Smiling softly to himself, ' I know I did that.' Walking past the irritated kunoichi, Naruto and Hinata strolled down the hall to the Registration desk.

Glancing down at Hinata, he smiled even wider. 'Maybe this will be the perfect time to ask her out. I hope she accepts. She is so gorgeous when she blushes like that.'

Stopping at the Registration desk, Naruto noticed the regular staff that was usually on duty was out and a note was scribbled sloppily in place of a person. Looking around the room, he noticed he was alone with Hinata. 'Now's my chance!' Thought Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, 'He sure hit a growth spurt, so tall. Mmm' Hinata had an affinity for tall men, especially a tall Naruto. Averting her eyes quickly as Naruto and Gimpy both peered down at Hinata; she started to wring her hand in the bottom of her shirt.

The blonde shinobi noticed Hinata's nervousness and began to clear his throat.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

The Hyuuga heiress jerked her head up skywards meeting those unfathomable blue eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but all came was a squeak. Covering her mouth with her hand, she blushed abundantly and thought, 'this is it! Fairy-tale moment!' Removing her hand she calmed herself down a bit before responding.

Naruto cocked his head sideways a bit and raised one brow at her actions, 'she must be really nervous.' Putting his hand on her shoulder, he placed his hand under her chin and pulled upwards so he was looking into those beautiful pearl orbs he loved so much.

"What is your answer, Hinata-chan?" Whispered Naruto.

'Sexxxxxy! Screamed inner Hinata'

The white-eyed Hyuuga swallowed hard and responded, "I-I-I'd love to N-Naruto-kun." She thought, 'I'd never get the answer out if he kept looking at me like that.'

Naruto was doing high fives in his head and thanking Ero-sennin for his perverted nature, otherwise, he wouldn't have the gall to ask Hinata out. While on a training trip, Naruto snuck off with a rough copy of Jiryaiya's book to see what exactly he wrote about. Needless to say, he almost died of blood loss, through the nose. When Jiraiya found him, he was twitching in a pool of blood with his book of notes scattered everywhere; that he'd been taking for the past month and half. Grabbing one of Naruto's ankles he drug him over to the nearest river and threw him in, earning him a death glare that would put Sasuke's to shame.

Shaken from his thoughts, he felt a small hand grip his wrist. 'Her hands are so small,' he mused.

"I'll pick you up around eight o'clock tomorrow, is that fine?"

Nodding her head, she released his wrist and stepped back looking back up at the little fox on his shoulder. Gimpy was glancing back and forth between his master and the pretty little Hyuuga.

"Yip, yip!" Tail twitching, the red kit licked his owner's face. Both shinobis' smiled brightly at the fox's antics. Turning on his heel, Naruto called over his shoulder, "I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." Waving his hand in greeting and Gimpy yipping gleefully, he exited the hospital. Watching his retreating back, Hinata slumped to her knees and let out an exasperated but satisfied sigh. 'My wish has come true,' she thought. How she longed to be held by her love, but she could wait until the feelings were mutual.

Hearing heavy footsteps in her direction, Hinata turned her head towards the noise.

Sakura came prancing down the long hallway from Tsunade-sensei's office. Stopping abruptly Sakura exclaimed, "Tsunade-sensei wants to see us immediately, what are you doing on the floor Hinata-chan?" With a dreamy look in her eyes, "Naruto-kun just asked me out."

"WHAT?"

"Uh-huh, he asked me out tomorrow night for dinner at 8 p.m."

Giving Hinata her hand, Sakura hoisted her up and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's about friggin' time! Naruto no Baka can be so dense sometimes."

Sweat dropping, Hinata smiled shyly and pride herself away from Sakura's ironclad grip.

"Well, now we go shopping. Got to find the perfect outfit for your date, but first things first, we need to talk to Tsunade-sensei." Dragging Hinata down the hall at lighting speed, she could only smile at the dazed but satisfied look in the dark-haired kunoichi's eyes. 'I wish Sasuke-kun would grow some balls and ask me out,' she harrumphed mentally.

-Back to Naruto-

Walking out the hospital door, Naruto glanced to his shoulder to see Gimpy's tail twitching excitedly. 'I wonder if I should go ahead and train?' "Come Gimpy, its time to train!" Pumping his fist into the air and taking off in a sprint towards the other side of the village to the training grounds. "Yip, yip!" Gimpy leaped onto his master's head and secured himself to his hiti-ate as Naruto sped through the village knocking over carts and old people as he darted by.

Old people toppled over screaming at the top of their lungs, "Narutooo! Watch where your going, you damn brat!" Wagging their canes in the air as they watched his retreating back; dismissing the antics of the fox container and mumbling under their breath, 'Damn demon-child… Making trouble, bah.'

Leaping over people and buildings, Naruto smiling his signature foxy grin sped up faster in hopes of catching Sasuke bastard before he left for lunch. 'For once, things are looking up,' he thought to himself. Jumping into a tree outside of the clearing, Naruto peered downward looking for the disgruntled shinobi whom was always in the training field. Hearing the forming words of his signature fire jutsu, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Yelled the dark-eyed ninja. Incinerating a span of 4 meters of tree foliage, Sasuke slumped to the ground panting heavily. Sweating buckets, he raised his had to his hiti-ate and removed it rubbing his forehead.

'All he does is train, train, and train some more. He needs to get out more, maybe even date a little. Take his mind off his retribution. Hehe.' Jumping down off the tree, Naruto jogged up to Sasuke and gazed down at the Uchiha.

Gimpy perked up and yipped signaling their arrival. "You know, Sasuke, a little to the right and you could have cooked me."

Smirking, Sasuke looked up at the blonde kit and replied, "Maybe you should learn to get out of the way of my jutsus, dobe." A vein pop and an eyebrow twitch later, Naruto got into an offensive stance. "Don't call me dobe, teme!" Screamed the fox clad shinobi. Leaping back, Naruto formed the seals for his signature jutsu and screamed, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen Narutos' appeared on either side of the original, complete with a Gimpy on top of his head.

Sasuke glanced over his teammate's head and noticed something red with ears and a tail twitching on all 13 Narutos. "Dobe, what is that?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone. Naruto visibly relaxed and dispelled his jutsu. "This, teme, is Gimpy." Raising his brow, then smirked. "Some name, Naruto, did you come up with it?" Taking the defensive, "Yes, I did. And I think it's a good name considering the condition I found him in." Replied the hyperactive blonde. Extending his hands in front of him, the little red kit leaped into his master's arms purring loudly. "He got gnawed by a larger animal on my way home from the Ramen joint. At first he was scared, but he let me take him home and patch him up. Gimpy reminds me of myself, hyperactive and rambunctious." Smiling softly as he replied. "So I named him Gimpy, because of his gimped leg, but I took him to the hospital where Hinata-chan fixed him up."

Hearing the words "Hinata-chan" from Naruto's mouth made the Uchiha's brow rise. "Hinata-chan? Where did the honorific come from, dobe?" Smirking as he said this. A slight blush could be seen on his whiskered face, while another vein pop appeared by his temple. "Shut up, teme! I don't know it just came out. And after she healed the little guy, I uh kind of asked her out tomorrow night." Blushing two shades redder as he said this. Snickering softly and shaking his head, Sasuke punched Naruto's shoulder. "I wish you all the luck and sense that you won't screw up, dobe." Sasuke replied as he turned on his heel to go back to training.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned around and looked at Naruto. "I need to talk to you about something important." Sasuke shrugged and sat on a patch of grass while Naruto taking the seat next to him. Gimpy hobbled over to Sasuke and ascended into his lap. Seeing this, Naruto decided to tease the cold Uchiha. "Awe, looks like teme made a new friend." Naruto stated sarcastically. Brow twitching, Sasuke made a grunt of acknowledgement and let the fox into his lap. Purring softly, Gimpy curled into a small ball to take a nap.

"What did you need to talk about that's so important?"

Naruto hesitated, bringing up his knees into his chest. Sasuke noticed this gesture and reasoned it must be really important for him to be acting so un-Naruto like. Looking at the ground, Naruto begin to speak, albeit softly.

"I found out something last night from Kakashi-sensei." Taking out the old worn out scroll and handed it to his teammate. "This is a my Father's legacy jutsu, he felt I should learn it." Furrowing his brow, Sasuke unrolled the scroll and began skimming over its contents.

"Shunshin no Jutsu?" Questioned the Uchiha. "Wait, it gets better, read the bottom." Extending his hand to point to the small writing at the bottom of the page. Following Naruto's finger he read what he was referring to. "Shunshin no Jutsu developed by Uzumaki Arashi, Yondaime Hokage." Sasuke rattled off. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his jaw fell open. 'Holy shit. Naruto is Yondaime's son!' 'I had no idea the dobe had such a heritage.' Shaking his head in disbelief, he glanced to the side to see Naruto's face. Having a hurt look on his face, Naruto smiled awkwardly and said, "I'm still getting used to it myself. All this time I felt I was alone and now I find this out. It's too much, Sasuke." The ice cold Uchiha nodded silently.

He could relate how it felt, coming from a family of greatness always expecting the very best. The only difference is, he knew his family and where he came from, but Naruto never got to meet his. But nobody expected anything of the hyperactive shinobi because he was dead last and always screwing up the simplest things on missions. Sasuke didn't know which was worse, knowing you came from greatness or finding out that you came from greatness. 'I bet he's so confused right now on what he's feeling,' thought Sasuke. Coming to a conclusion, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder; causing the fox container to look up.

"There's no sense in thinking on this too much, dobe. Be glad you now know who you really are and where you came from. So, what do you plan to do now?"

Considering what Sasuke said, he was right. There's nothing he could do but make the best of it. Getting excited, Naruto jumped up and shot his fist into the air emitting his battle cry. "Alright! Lets do this!" Gimpy perked up and yipped at his master's declaration. Shaking his head, Sasuke smirked and said, "What are the requirements for this jutsu?"

Naruto paused from his antics and sweat dropped. Smiling goofily, he scratched behind his head and replied, "I have no idea… buuuuut I was getting to that!" Now it was time for Sasuke's sweat drop. Looking over the scroll that Naruto handed him, he began to look for the prerequisites for the jutsu.

"Ah… I found it, Naruto."

Reading the scroll word for word, Sasuke began to rattle off the requirements.

"First things first, you need to build up your stamina and speed. So we'll have to work on that. Probably head to Tenten's father's shop to get you fitted for a weight-training suit. It says here after you get your speed up, you'll learn the seals and use that to execute it. But after awhile, it says you won't need the seals and just use it like you would Rasengan. No seals, interesting. The scroll also states that only people of the Uzumaki bloodline can use this specific jutsu. Something about an abundance of proteins etc. Even if I was able I couldn't copy it. I'll have Sakura look over it later to further explain it to you."

Grinning madly, Naruto bounded into the air. "Sounds good Sasuke bastard, you coming to the shop?" Shaking his head no, the Uchiha stood up with Gimpy cradled in his arms.

"I still need to train some more before I go find lunch. Here's your pet rat, dobe." Gimpy scrunched his nose at the comment and hissed at the Uchiha. Stretching up, the little kit slobbered all over Sasuke's face before leaping onto Naruto's shoulder yipping ecstatically.

Laughing hysterically at the wet faced bastard, "He's a fox not a rat, teme."

Sasuke gave Gimpy his ultra fabulous 99 daggers Uchiha glare and turned swiftly grumbling under his breath on his way to the field.

"You got 'em good Gimpy! Way to go!" Said Naruto still snickering. "Well you heard the bastard, we need to get fitted for a weight suite. Lets go." Picking the fox up and placing him on his head, Naruto turned around and started to jog towards the Market Square of Konoha.

Walking down the busy Market streets, Naruto glanced back and forth to the stands of food. Gimpy sniffed the air as they passed by a butcher stand. His mouth fell open as a little drool oozed out of jaws. Noticing they weren't stopping, Gimpy whimpered a little bit to get his owner's attention. Naruto observed this and spoke, "After this stop, I'll get you something to eat."

"Yip!"

Coming to the Weapon's shop, Naruto pushed the door open ringing the store bell; alerting the salesperson. Walking from the back of the store, a tall almond-eyed kunoichi strolled to the counter with a smile on her face.

"Naruto! What brings you here this afternoon?"

Naruto glanced at Tenten and smiled warmly. She has grown much since our Genin days also. Tenten no longer wore her Chinese style shirt or Capri pants. Her hair was cut into a small bob that reached right below her ears. She was sporting a dark blue tube top with a tight forest green mesh over it and a short black skirt with a slit on one side. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black boy shorts (really short). Her shoes were still the same shinobi sandals.

"I'm here to purchase weights, for my stamina and speed training."

"Ohh? Getting ready for the Jounin exam?" Asked the weapon's master.

Naruto gave his foxy grin and nodded. Looking over the blonde haired shinobi, Tenten leaned closer to take a better look at his head. Feeling eyes on him, Gimpy perked up and sniffed the air.

"Yip!"

"Awe Naruto, how cuuute! Where did you get him?" Smiling sheepishly he replied, "I found him last night while walking home." Pointing to his head, "This is Gimpy, my new roommate. He was injured when I found him, so I had Hinata-chan fix him up this morning."

Raising her brow and shaking her head she proceeded to turn on her heel to go to the back. Hearing noises from where Tenten re-entered the back, Naruto and Gimpy were looking at the assorted weapons the shop carried. Leaning over the glass case, he found some cool looking curve-bladed shurikens and double sided kunai. Thinking to him, 'now that would be handy in bad spot.' As agreeing with him, Gimpy yipped. Giving a puzzled look he thought, 'its like he can read my mind.' Chuckling to himself, Naruto reached for Gimpy to give him a scratch earning him a purr.

Emerging from the back with a large box in her arms, Tenten lugged it toward the counter settling the contents with a thud startling Naruto. Unfolding the box, Tenten began pulling out assorted sizes of weights. Picking up one of the weights he thought, 'this shit weighs a ton!' Setting it back on the counter, Naruto looked up to Tenten as if looking for some explanation.

Clearing her throat she began to speak, "Now Naruto, some of these weights you can load into your Chuunin vest. I have some ankle weights like what Lee uses for his legs, you can holster those under your pants. Also I have some weighted arm guards and belts made from a heavy thick metal, they look pretty cool. Now I would advise getting something else, like a jacket or whatever you can think of. Be creative. You can take these other weights and have them sewn into your outerwear by a tailor. I wouldn't advise taking them off except to sleep and shower. Any questions?"

Naruto and Gimpy exchanged glances, smiling widely, "I'll take it all. Can you have someone deliver it to my house?" Having a Chuunin salary wasn't the best, but it was a step up from Genin pay. He didn't go on lavish spending sprees, only when he needed it. Nodding, Tenten began putting the assorted weights back into the box and began taping it shut. He would have to go shopping for an overcoat of some kind to load with weights.

Paying Tenten, Naruto exited the building and headed to the nearest clothes store. Walking a few blocks, a few children darted out in front of him almost making him trip. Regaining his balance, Naruto entered the clothing store on the corner and looked around. Spotting a familiar blonde haired kunoichi, Naruto raised his hand in greeting.

"Ino! Wassup?"

Pausing from her browsing the racks, Ino looked up and saw a familiar whiskered faced shinobi.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I don't see you in here often, so you must be desperate." Ino said sarcastically. Grinning sheepishly with a slight blush on his face, he rubbed the back of his head. 'Man, he was doing that a lot lately.'

"I need to find an overcoat of some kind so I can fit it with weights for my training, for the upcoming Jounin exam in three months." Shifting slightly under the blue-eyed kunoichi's gaze, Naruto looked her over musing to himself. 'Ino is gorgeous, but I don't see what Shikamaru sees in her. She's more loudmouthed than me.' Naruto mentally sweat dropped. Ino changed her look as well, but the bandages she had in Genin days has been slightly altered. Ino's upper left bicep was wrapped stopping at her elbow. On her right forearm, wrapped from her elbows to her hands (kind of like Lee). She wore a baby blue halter-top that cut off right above her navel. Right below her navel, the bandages started again. No longer sporting the purple dress, she traded it for low-rise jeans that were flared at the bottom. She also swapped out her shinobi sandals for steel-toed black combat boots. Her hair had grown out again, but she styled it different so it wouldn't get in the way. She decided to go with the two low pigtails like Hokage-sama, but they were braided and intertwined with baby blue fabric. Naruto had to admit Ino was hot, but not compared to his white-eyed Hyuuga heiress. The fox clad shinobi slightly blushed thinking about how cute she was when she blushed.

Dreamily staring off into space, Ino's brow twitched and started tapping her large boot loudly.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled.

Snapping out of his reverie, he visibly sweat dropped. 'I did it again.'

"Sorry, sorry Ino." Rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly. "I was thinking about something."

Raising her brow, Ino shrugged and stalked over to wear Naruto was standing.

"Need some help finding something?" Shrugging, he nodded and followed Ino to a rack of moderately priced clothes were hanging.

Thinking out loud, "Hmm lets see what we can find you." As Ino searched through some jackets she came across something stunning. Pulling it out she checked the material to make sure it was weight resistant, in other words, durable.

It was of lightweight material and sturdy. It was an ordinary black jacket complete with hood but it had a symbol of a small flaming fox head in the bottom corner. Seeing this, Ino thought it was perfect for Naruto.

"Look here, Naruto." Holding up the jacket, Naruto glanced over it nodding silently.

Clearing his throat, "It looks gre—"Yip!" Startled, he looked up to see Gimpy perked up with his tail twitching excitedly. The little booger hopped off his head and onto Ino's shoulder to take a closer look at the article of clothing she was holding.

Scared shitless, Ino squealed loudly. Gimpy yipped some more and rubbed his head on Ino's neck purring softly.

"Ha, ha, ha… Gimpy likes your taste in clothing, Ino." Chuckling softly, he reached over for the jacket and tried it on. Tail waving around, Gimpy stole a glance at his owner with his jacket on.

"Naruto, you have a new pet?" Ino asked shakily, still getting over her shock.

"Yup, found him last night while walking home. His name is Gimpy. He was injured, so I had Hinata-chan look at his leg; he was bitten by a large animal."

Face softening, she smiled warmly and pet the little fox's head.

"Oh Ino! Can you help me with something?" He blushed at what he was about to ask. Ino looked up and shook her head. "Well, you see, I kind of have a date tomorrow night and I need to find something to wear that's nice."

Ino's face went from surprised to shit eating grin in .2 seconds flat. "I'll help you since I have more fashion sense than forehead girl. So, who's the lucky lady?"

Going two shades redder, Naruto visibly fidgeted. "Well I-uh kind of-uh asked out Hin----"

"HELP ME!"

Hearing the door being ripped off the hinges, a scared shinobi could be seen panting behind one of the store's displays.

Ino, Naruto and Gimpy visibly sweat dropped.

Read & Review!

Crimsonails


	4. A Mission! Team Seven's Conclusions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy and Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that eventually.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Warning:** Contains some more Fluff! XD Yay

Chapter 4: A Date? Team Seven's Conclusion.

Staring at the trembling mass, Ino blinked several times. _'Chouji, when will you learn to not walk around transformed?' _She inwardly sighed. Walking over to the Akimichi, she placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Looking up at his teammate, Chouji swallowed roughly.

"Ino, I'm terrified of all those scary girls out there. They won't leave me alone." Shaking her head slowly, Ino began trying to talk some sense into her portly teammate.

"You should know better not to walk around in the open like that, especially without Henge no Jutsu activated. Otherwise, your rabid fan girls will find you. I don't think Sora would be pleased with all those girls drooling all over you."

Chouji grimaced at the thought of Sora pounding him for all he's worth. "Sorry, Ino."

Ino threw her hands up into the air and sighed, "Lets get you off the ground then." Nodding as he stood up, Chouji stole a glance around the store and spotted a familiar tuff of wild blonde hair.

"Naruto!"

The blonde shinobi turned around and blinked at Chouji before giving him a face splitting grin.

"Yo! How's it goin'?" Asked Naruto.

Chouji strolled up to Naruto and knocked fists together in greeting.

"What are you doing in a clothing store with Ino?"

Eyebrow rose, "I could ask you the same thing." Giving his foxy grin he patted Chouji on the shoulder. "Ma, I'm just shopping for an overcoat of some kind to load weights into for my training. I got to be ready for the Jounin Exam if I want to proceed."

Nodding his head silently, _'Naruto will do well in the Exam, I hope I don't have to fight him.'_ Grimacing on the inside, Chouji knew just what Naruto was capable of. He witnessed some of the lesser spars between him and the Uchiha. They leveled part of the forest outside of the training grounds one time. Naruto had more stamina and chakra reserves than the Rookie Nine and Gai's team all put together and then some!

Shaking himself from his thoughts, "Doing stamina and speed training? From what I've witnessed, it seems you have more stamina than the whole of Konoha. Probably rival that of Tsunade-hime."

Smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, he thought _'if only they knew.'_ "I think Tsunade-baba would give me a run for my money, she is a monstrosity when it comes to raw strength."

Chouji and Ino sweat dropped, both thinking, _'how can he say that about Hokage-sama and get away with it?'_

Naruto straightened himself and shucked off the jacket Ino picked out for him. "Thanks a lot Ino, I think I'll take this one." He gave a small wave of his hand and turned on his heel. Before he could take two steps he felt someone leap onto his and lay down. _'I almost forgot about him, he was being quiet for awhile there.'_

Chouji blinked in surprise after he noticed what was on Ino's shoulder was now on Naruto's head. He was so worked up he didn't even notice it. The muscle clad shinobi squinted to see what was exactly on top of Naruto's head.

"Smack!"

"Ouch, Ino! What the hell was that for?" Screamed the Akimichi.

"Not very observant, are you Chouji?"

Rubbing his head, he gave Ino a disgruntled look and proceeded to turn his head to try and look at Naruto again. The blonde kit and his companion were walking out the exit by the time he got a glimpse of him. Sighing inwardly, he put his hands in his pockets and turned to Ino once again.

"I'm glad I found you here, Shikamaru wanted to talk to you. Something about a spy mission."

Ino brightened at the idea she loved doing spy work. Of course with her Clan's jutsu, it made her job easy. Team 10 was put together for the purpose of spy operations. Shikamaru used his families' jutsu to bind the opponent, Ino would possess them and they would conduct their mission as planned. If the mission were a failure, Chouji would be used as back up for a distraction so they could make an escape.

"What kind of mission is it?"

Chouji shrugged, "I have no clue, he just asked me to tell you to meet him in the field where he usually is."

Ino sighed inwardly _'that lazy bastard. He's always on his back looking towards the sky instead of what's in front of him. I swear I have to outright beat his ass until he realizes the fact that I'm really interested in him and not Sasuke.'_ Putting her hands behind her back, she retreats to the door calling over her goodbyes to Chouji and telling him to activate the jutsu or otherwise suffer the wrath of Sora.

Chouji sweat dropped.

Rounding the corner, Gimpy perked his ears and sniffed the air. Naruto was heading to the Butcher's stand to get some dried beef for Gimpy as promised. Wandering in a daze his thoughts turned to Hinata. _'I wonder where I should take her tomorrow? I don't want to take her to the Ramen stand because I want this to be special. Maybe I should ask Sakura-chan which restaurant would be good for a first date?'_ Arriving at the Butcher's stand, he signaled the only man working there. "Some dried beef please." The Butcher nodded and went about chopping so beef before wrapping it up in a paper package and handing it over to Naruto. "50 yen." Naruto paid the man and turned to walk off to a bench near the proximity.

Sitting down, Gimpy leapt off of his head and into his lap, sniffing the contents of the package. Smiling softly as he unwrapped the package, he gave a few pieces to his fox and watched him eat it greedily. _'He must be hungry.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I need to find Sakura-chan; she said she would meet me for lunch. I'm getting kind of hungry myself.'_ As on cue, Sakura and Sasuke walk up to Naruto and stand in front of him.

Smiling widely, "Speak of the devil. I was about to go looking for you."

"Oh yeah! But there's something I wanted to talk to you about to Naruto." Said Sakura.

Naruto raised one brow and nodded silently. "Come with us, we have a lot to discuss, especially after what Sasuke-kun just told me."

"Where do you want to eat?" Asked the half starved shinobi.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto's actions_, 'he's all stomach.'_ "Come, I've prepared a bento for you and we're going to our training grounds for this discussion." Sakura leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "I don't need any prying eyes or ears to listen."

The blonde shinobi gave a confused look and glanced towards the smirking Uchiha, nodding silently he scooped up his kit and started to follow after his teammates.

Arriving at the training grounds all three were silent the whole way there, they sat beside a basket full of bentos. Reaching her hand inside the basket, she distributed their lunch and sat down easily. Clearing her throat she began to speak, "Naruto, Sasuke has informed me of your new piece of information. I have examined the scroll from your Father and I tried to look up the medical history of the Uzumaki's. But I found nothing, so I went into your medical file and looked up the most recent blood work samples we took from your last mission. As you know, you do have a speedy healing process almost regenerative, but I'm not sure. I would have to do some extensive tests, but that's not necessary at this moment. I was looking at some of the most collected cells and it appears the scroll was right. You have an abundance of protein than and combined with your vast chakra reserves. It's almost like a bloodline limit. But it stumps me to think; having an abundance of protein would be a bloodline limit? Also, I was looking to see how many times you have actually been to the hospital. All of them were injuries, but you've never been sick in your life. I guess that would explain the abundance of all the vitamins and nutrients you carry in your bloodstream. Its like you don't have to take supplements or eat foods with the amount of vitamins. I can't believe I haven't realized this before, but you eat nothing but Ramen and you stay so healthy." She thought to herself, _'I wish I could eat anything and not gain a pound like the human garbage disposal over here.'_ She fumed inwardly.

With his face full of food and a thoughtful expression on his face, Naruto nodded silently taking all the information in. _'So that explains why I never get sick and all I eat is Ramen.'_

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily. Gimpy jumped off his head to sniff the lunch that Sakura had packed for Naruto. He took a tentative bite out of some onigiri, after swallowing; he licked his chops and dove in for seconds. Naruto watched amusedly as his fox ate his lunch. _'I guess he got tired of dried beef.'_

Sasuke listened intently to Sakura's explanation of Naruto's bloodline heritage_. 'I guess she's still in shock that she found out about him being the Yondaime's son.'_ Sasuke smirked watching Naruto's pet rat eat his lunch. He wouldn't dare say that out loud for fear of him getting a slobbery shower (again). Sasuke grimaced on the inside. He washed his face five times before he went to look for his pink-haired teammate. _'I think I'm a closet ergophobia.'_

Sakura watched Naruto and his fox fight over the last onigiri. She chuckled quietly. _'It's like those two are brothers, like Sasuke and Naruto are to each other.'_ She picked a piece of shrimp from her onigiri with her chopsticks and whistled low. Gimpy stopped and perked his ears letting Naruto have the last of his food. Sakura held out the food to the little fox and motioned for him to come near. Gimpy laid his ears back and stretched his neck out to her and sniffed cautiously at the offered food. He took a nibble then proceeded to engulf the whole bite.

Laughing softly, Naruto looked towards Sakura and expression on her face was utterly priceless. She had her eyebrows raised and a disgusted look on her face as she watched Gimpy scarf the food. _'I think he ate part of her chopsticks.'_

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Where would you take someone you like out to eat?" Naruto blushed two shades redder.

"Awe, Naruto, did you finally ask Hinata out?" Nodding his head and blushed even harder.

"Well, if it was _me_ I would take her to a nice place. Like that new restaurant on the corner of 6th and 7th Avenue. I haven't been there myself, but I heard good things about it from Chouji and Sora."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sasuke watched his two teammates go back and forth over the dating matter. Eating silently, he wondered what it would be like if he had someone of his own. _'Pretty soon Naruto would have Hinata. Chouji has Sora and I've seen the way Shikamaru looks at Ino when she isn't looking in his direction and vice versa.'_ Sighing inwardly he also thought, _'I know Sakura has backed off quite a bit in the last few years, and I haven't exactly given her the chance. In fact, I haven't given any girl a chance. There are only so many females in this village I can actually tolerate, Sakura being one of them.'_

"Poof!"

All three members of Team Seven looked up to see their former sensei. "Yo everyone." Everyone sweat dropped.

Jumping down from one of the training stumps, Kakashi sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. "How are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto and Gimpy side glanced his ex-sensei and gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Oh? What's this? A little red furball?" Gimpy hissed than snorted at the comment. "Kakashi-sensei, I really think he can understand you. Although sometimes I think he can read minds too." Gimpy winked at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyebrow visibly rose and gave a bored look to the red fox. "You don't say?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, I found him after you left me at the park bench, he was wounded." Kakashi pulled out his signature perverted book and started to skim over the page to find where he left off. "Uh huh."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, "How can you read that trash, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Pointing to his book. "It's great reading material, the author is a genius."

Naruto's brow rose at his answer, 'he reads about the exploits of a very horny old man peeking in on women in the bath.' 'He's not a genius, he's a pervert.'

Sasuke sweat dropped and shook his head putting all the contents back into the box.

A wicked gleam appeared in Gimpy's eye. You could see it sparkle if you watched him close enough. Crouching low, Gimpy leapt up and pounced onto the infamous perverted novel Kakashi was reading. He snatched it from the Copy Nin and darted off into the woods.

All Kakashi could do was stare at the little red fox high tailing it through the foliage. If he didn't have his mask on, you would probably see his jaw drop considerably. The former members of team seven watched the exchange and broke out into hysterics.

"Ha, Ha. That's what you get for being a pervert, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's brow twitched and his posture went rigid. Having recovered from his shock, Kakashi bolted in the direction of the little red fox. Seeing their ex-sensei take off, they got up as quickly following the other two.

Gimpy made it into the trees and started to leap faster across each branch gaining speed.

Little did everyone know there was a dark shadow looming about 3 meters ahead, watching intently. Gimpy paused and sniffed the air; he jumped up and did a half twist landing on the branch beside it. Then he plummeted to the ground and ran faster than he has ever before. It was kind of hard to do especially carrying a lecherous book almost the size of him. Scampering through the foliage, Gimpy glanced back in hopes nothing was following him. Sensing his master nearing him, Gimpy leapt into the air and landed onto his shoulder.

Startling his master, Naruto almost fell off the branch. As he secured the fox on his shoulders he leapt down onto the ground. Gimpy shaking violently deposited the book in Naruto's hands and crawled into his master's shirt. All you could see was a tail twitching outside of Naruto's shirt. Holding the shaking mass, the blonde shinobi began to stroke him in hopes of calming his little critter down. Luckily it did the trick; Gimpy stuck his head out of his shirt and whimpered. The rest of Team Seven backtracked when they sensed their blonde dobe was missing. Coming to a halt the rest of them looked on at Naruto with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, he just jumped on me and buried himself in my shirt, he seems scared of something." Handing his ex-sensei his book, Naruto turned around and headed towards the training grounds with his team in tow.

"Sasuke, give me 10 meter perimeter check." Commanded Kakashi. "Understood." Answering the Copy Nin, Sasuke bounded off in the direction of the forest.

"Animals are familiar with their surroundings, and the way that little guy is acting, this can't be good." Kakashi stated firmly.

"Akamaru can sense other's chakra." Sakura replied. "Maybe Gimpy can too, and from the looks of it, it scared him badly." Kakashi raised a visible brow, "Gimpy? Is that what Naruto named him?"

Rolling her eyes, "yeah, I swear he comes up with the dumbest names Kakashi-sensei."

"Ma, to each their own." Kakashi opened his precious book back to the spot where he was. Sauntering off, Sasuke landed next to Sakura. "I found no one, but I detected a foreign chakra signature. He was powerful, but he tried to mask it. Failed miserably." Smirking as he said this.

"Alright, I'll go make a report. See you later Sasuke-kun." Winking as she turned to head to the Headquarters. Sasuke blushed a light pink at her gesture, _'did I just blush?'_ Thinking that he just blushed, _'I need to train to get my mind off her.' _Following his teammates he jogged up to where Naruto was walking trying to comfort his fox. He pulled the scroll out of his pack and poked Naruto with it.

"Here's your jutsu scroll. I need to get back to training, if you need anything you know where to find me, dobe." Nodding distractedly, with his free hand he took the scroll from Sasuke's hand and moved to put it into his side pants pocket.

Thinking to him, _'I wonder what got Gimpy so worked up?'_ Absentmindedly scratching behind Gimpy's ears, he wandered into town. Gimpy calmed down a little at his Master's ministrations earning him a purr.

Back to Ino –

Walking to the other side of town, Ino came to large open field with a variety of wild flowers everywhere. She scanned the site for a familiar dark brown ponytail. Sure enough next to a large tree, there on the ground was none other than the #1 laziest ninja in Konoha. Executing a number of seals, Ino prepared her transportation jutsu so she could scare the shit out of Shikamaru. Activating the last seal, she poofed from the spot where she was standing to the spot next to Shikamaru. The beady-eyed ninja was still looking up at the clouds didn't even acknowledge her presence.

A vein popped on her forehead as she looked down at the lazy bastard. "Shikamaru!" Yelled the blonde-haired kunoichi. Shikamaru winced and stuck his pinky in his ear. Rolling his eyes from the clouds to the side where the blonde goddess stood with her hands on her hips, he let out an exasperated sigh. Extending his arm he patted the patch of grass next to him, motioning for her to take a seat. Reluctantly she sat down with thud. Closing his eyes he rubbed the bridge of his nose, '_this is so troublesome, but it's got to be done.'_ Folding her arms in front of her chest she looked expectantly at her teammate.

"What's the mission?" Asked the blonde.

Shikamaru leaned onto his elbows and looked over at Ino, _'she is so hot when she dresses like that.' _Clearing his throat he began to go over what he'd been instructed to do.

"This is a spy covert operation. We will be infiltrating the Sound. Word has it, Orochimaru wasn't exactly all happy when he lost Sasuke to Naruto. There's some activity going on and we are to find out what he's doing exactly and report to Hokage-sama." "We need you to go in and snoop around a bit and gather some information."

Nodding silently, she glanced over at the endless fields of flowers she come to love so much. Seeing her distracted, Shikamaru took the opportunity to take in all of Ino's "assets". His eyes roved up to her face taking in the beautiful detail of her angelic looking face and ocean blue eyes. Unfathomable depths no one would be able to find their way out of. Moving downward he came to her voluptuous lips and slender neck. Imagining how much his head would fit into the crook of her neck where he would gently nip at the soft snow-white flesh, kissing his way down to her collarbone.

"Shikamaru!" Snapped out of his reverie, he coughed and looked up at Ino's face. Blushing a light pink he averted his eyes and sat up with his legs folded. _'Women are so troublesome.'_

"When does the mission start?" Inquired Ino.

"We start two days from now and it will be a week long mission, this will be a four man team, including myself. You will act as the infiltrating spy, I will lead the team, Naruto is the back up and our Medic Nin will be Hinata. I want to try for a no casualty mission and hopefully there will be no injuries as well. We must be careful, Ino."

Shaking her head she looked over at her lazy ninja, smiling to herself, _'he looks cute when he's all serious like that.'_ Shaken from her thoughts, she looked up to see Shikamaru had already stood up and was now offering his hand to her. Blushing slightly, Ino took Shikamaru's offered hand as she was pulled to her feet.

"Come on, we have to tell Hinata and Naruto. I'm sure they will be easy to find." Shoving his hands in his pocket he turned and started to walk off. Yelling over his shoulder, "come on Ino!" She started to jog to catch up to her teammate and strolled beside him through the field with her hands behind her back.

Back to Naruto –

Wandering aimlessly, lost in thought, Naruto came across the Hospital. By now it was close to evening, and the sky was turning a brilliant pink and orange color. Looking at the sunset he was interrupted by someone running into him. Whoever it was, they bounced right off of him and landed on the ground. Opening his eyes, he peered downward to see the familiar blue-black hair and black mesh top with very short red running shorts. Blinking rapidly, said girl was looking forward to see the familiar khaki pants and black shirt. She blushed lightly and followed the long torso up to the owner's head that was smiling lovingly at her.

"A-Ano, I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." Blushing two shades redder she turned her head so she couldn't look at him; _'this is so embarrassing, every time I meet him, one or both of us ends up on the ground.'_

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Blue eyes shining vibrantly as he reached for her hand. Pulled from her thoughts, Hinata looked up at his face and smiled warmly. "I'm alright, just took a tumble to the ground." She grabbed his hand as he hoisted her off the ground a little to forceful as she came roughly against his chest. Her face was on fire as she realized how close she was to her Naruto. He didn't realize she was basically hyperventilating, so he pulled her from his person and peered down at her.

"Hinata-chan, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on her forehead to feel for her temperature. She felt cool to the touch so he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards so he could see her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed tightly and her breath was ragged, taking his other hand, he brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek in hopes of getting a reaction. Her eyes opened slowly at the soft touch, looking up she saw him smiling down at her. A soft smile crept its way onto her face. _'Hinata-chan, you have a face of an angel.'_ He thought. Leaning down towards the Hyuuga heiress, she slowly closed her eyes as Naruto did. Her lips parted as his breath ghosted across her skin. So close…

"Ehem."

Slowly closing the distance between the couple, Gimpy wriggled his way out of his Master's shirt.

"Yip, yip!"

"Well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet."

Read and Review (if you wish)

Crimsonails


	5. A Dangerous Jutsu? Secrets Revealed!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy and Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that eventually.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Warning:** Last bit of Fluff for a while. Hehe 3 also, you will have to forgive me, I can't do fight scenes well. But I'm trying.

**Jays:** Thanks for your review I have been inspired! Ha. I am coming close to my jutsu. 3

**Madnarutofan: **I know, wasn't it? **Grins evilly** There are all kinds of people that could break them up. XD

Chapter 5: A Dangerous Jutsu? Secrets Revealed!

'_I must be hearing voices?'_ Thought Naruto, as he kept inching closer to his beloved, _'something about Romeo and Juliet? Who are they?'_

Gimpy wriggled in between his Master and his girlfriend, licking their faces happily.

"Argh! Gimpy!" Naruto spat out. Hinata pulled away from Naruto blushing furiously and wiping away the fox slobber giggling amusedly. The blushing blonde glared daggers at his fox that was yipping ecstatically.

"Ehem."

At that moment, Naruto chose to glance to his side to find Ino and Shikamaru looking expectantly at the kissing duo.

"You could have at least picked a more secluded spot if you were going to suck Hinata's face off you know." Ino rattled off sarcastically. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look you two, we have business to discuss, so if you wouldn't mind following me."

Taking his lead, Naruto wiped the slobber off his face and turned to follow his lazy comrade with Hinata in tow. Stealing glances at her from time to time he thought, _'there's always something that distracts us.' _Naruto fumed inwardly. Walking down the darkening streets of Konoha, all four ninjas end up at a corner café. It was a small quaint establishment that had chairs and tables set up outside to enjoy the warm nights that followed in the Fire Country.

Pulling the chairs out, part of the Rookie nine sat down and looked at their leader curiously. Having his elbows propped up on the table with his head resting on his closed fists, he sighed. "We have a mission in two days, Naruto, Hinata. We will be gathering information about the events taking place in the Sound." Naruto's brow furrowed and grimaced as he thought about the Snake bastard that tried to snatch his best friend away from him. Shikamaru noticed Naruto's uneasiness and nodded to Ino to finish for him.

"I will be going in to gather what information I can, rumor has it, Orochimaru is planning something. Something big. And it might affect Konoha as a whole. So we must proceed with extreme caution as to not make a large disturbance that he will notice." Hinata fidgeted nervously, she didn't like the Snake Sannin too much. She heard what rumors about his "experiments" on live human subjects. His ambition was too great and must be stopped permanently.

Naruto gripped the edge of the table firmly as it cracked through the middle. Shikamaru raised one brow, _'he's taking this well, and usually he'd be yelling at the top of lungs by now.'_ "Naruto, calm down. We'll do everything in our power to make sure he won't hurt the people of this village." The fox shinobi visibly relaxed at Shikamaru's choice of words. Nodding silently, "I'll meet you at the North gate in two days. Come on Hinata, I'll walk you home." Standing silently, Hinata nodded at her two comrades and proceeded to follow her object of affection.

"That went well." Ino sighed outwardly, "It's good that Hinata will be accompanying us, I think she has a rather calm affect on him." Sighing again, "Lets hope so, Ino," rubbing his temples as he said this. Raising her hand to get the waitress's attention, "I'll have a latte, Shikamaru, would you like something?" Glancing at the smiling waitress, "Coffee, black." The waitress smiled at them and turned to get their orders. _'Che, this is so troublesome.'_

* * *

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto stomped off into the direction of the Hyuuga compound. With her brow furrowed and a worried look on her face, Hinata hesitantly walked faster until she was beside Naruto. Landing beside him, she albeit slowly took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly. Slowing his pace he glanced down to the timid heiress and smiled warmly, squeezing her hand back. Having a slight blush upon her cheeks she turned her head upward to see his whiskered face, she smiled softly at him. Continuing their trek to the compound, Gimpy jumped onto Hinata's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck purring loudly. Seeing this amused his Master, "Hey, that's my job." _'Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?'_ Naruto blushed three shades redder than Hinata and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Hinata-chan I didn't mean to say that out loud, err I mean – What I meant was---"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I know what you mean" winking at him as she said this. Gimpy hooked his tail under Hinata's hiti-ate and laid down sleeping soundlessly. Naruto smiled wider, _'I'm not so sure she knows just what I really mean.'_

Walking towards the large gates, both paused and turned towards each other. "I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 pm." Hinata nodded hesitantly, wringing her hands in her shirt. "I never got the chance to do this, Hinata-chan." Hearing his words Hinata brought her head up with a look of surprise etched on her delicate features. Naruto extended his arms and placed them on her shoulders to bring her closer to him. Blushes appeared on both of their faces. Dipping his head further towards Hinata's face, her eyelids slid shut. Gazing thru hooded lids Naruto wet his lips, closing the space between them. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips before withdrawing slowly. Hinata took the initiative, and placed her arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him flush against her. Feeling the warmth of his kiss was intoxicating she had to have more. Moving her hands up his back and kneading them with expert fingers, Naruto opened his mouth and parted her lips with a moist tongue. With ragged breath, they parted and looked at each other, both humming with satisfaction.

"I have to go, I'll see you later, Hinata-chan. Come Gimpy." The little fox's ears perked and licked Hinata's face once more before leaping onto his Master's shoulder. Naruto smiled one last time, and hugged Hinata before departing, leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

Hinata was on cloud nine as some would say; she waved to Naruto and Gimpy as they were leaving. When she turned she bumped into someone. Startled, she began apologizing for fear it was someone important, in hopes whoever it was they didn't see what she just did.

"Hinata-sama. Your late." Brow rose.

Hinata tilted her head up to meet the same white eyes that she also adorned. "Neji-nisan. I was delayed, something came up." Keeping his stoic expression, "Hisashi-sama is waiting." (A/N: Spelling?) Breathing a sigh of relief, Hinata walked beside her emotionless cousin. Hinata looked over Neji's attire taking in the detail of his extravagant robes and noticed the absence of his hiti-ate. He must have gotten home early after training. Now that he has been taken into the Main House, no longer marred by the juinjutsu mark upon his brow. His flawless skin appeared to be illuminated by the moon rising. Looking over his shoulder, Neji glanced at his little shy cousin. A twitch could be seen at the corner of his mouth. _'I saw what you did Hinata-sama.'_

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, Kabuto. Do you have the results after the dry run?" Kabuto appeared next to the chair where the Snake bastard was seated. His attempt was futile to retrieve the Uchiha heir. After Sandaime's curse took full effect, he had to switch bodies before he lost everything. The Kyuubi brat was once again successful where he failed so many times.

"Yes, we have the results you requested."

"Good, let me see them." Taking the stack of papers from his charge, he began looking over the figures attempting to analyze the information. "This will do nicely, Kabuto. We will have another test in two days."

Kabuto nodded towards his master and teleported back to the laboratory.

"Lets see how well the Kyuubi brat will fare when he's young and defenseless." Cackling could be heard echoing through the vast halls of Orochimaru's palace.

* * *

Walking away from the Hyuuga compound, Naruto was in a daze. He just kissed Hinata and felt damn good. He wondered if this was what it was like to be wanted by someone of the opposite sex. His hormones were going out of control during that kiss. _'I wonder if Hinata-chan enjoyed it as much as I did?'_

"Yip!"

Naruto craned his head so he could look at his fox, "I bet you can read minds." The red fox snorted at his comment. The fox container laughed heartily and ruffled his companion's fur. "At least I hope you can't read minds." "Yip!" "Lets go home, we had a very tiring day." Securing his fox to his hiti-ate, Naruto bounded on top of the building and started his journey homeward. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Gimpy perked his ears and sniffed the air. The fox gave a low growl alerting his Master.

"What's wrong?" Another low growl was emitted. Concentrating on his surroundings, Naruto listened carefully to the outside of Konoha. "There's one foreign chakra signature," sniffing the air once more, "No, make that two foreign chakra signatures." Gimpy growled low once more.

* * *

"Itachi-san, are you sure this alright?"

"Kisame, don't question me. I know what I'm doing." Bounding from tree branch to the next at high speed. Red eyes could be seen piercing thru the twilight. "How do we know if the Kyuubi is even alive, it's been years"? Asked the shark-faced Nin. The comment earned Kisame the ultra fabulous 99 daggers Uchiha glare. The tomoe's of the Sharingan spun wildly daring him to utter another word.

Kisame shut up after that. "Our organization needs the Kyuubi. He will not die easily." With a bored look, "Besides, my little brother wouldn't let it happen."

Coming to the Northern wall, both Missing Nins came to a stop. Looking from left to right, both men proceeded to the gate. It was time for the changing of the guard, as the two Konoha men were conversing about mundane topics; the Missing Nins were closing in on them. "Do you have a pass?" Asked one of the guardsmen. Kisame strolled right through the gate leaving his partner to tend to the guards. Itachi gently lifted his hat to reveal the Sharingan spinning wildly knocking out the unsuspecting guards.

Four years has passed since they have been to Itachi's home village. Now being 21 years old, his appearance hasn't changed much. Hair having grown considerably long and a few inches of height added. He was a knockout with the ladies but he never had an interest in them. Maybe one day he would procure the sanctity of the Clan or he could leave it to his brother to repopulate. Whoever lives the longest? Walking past the sleeping guards, the Missing Nins walked into the village in search of the Kyuubi.

* * *

"Yip!"

The fox jumped to the ground and took off towards the source of the chakra signatures. Seeing this, Naruto ran after his companion in hopes of catching whoever was in his village.

Walking down the street, tired and sweaty from training, Sasuke was on his way home for bed. Hearing a kind of bark in the distance, he sees a red and yellow blur blow right past him towards the Northern gate. "Naruto!" Hearing his name, the fox container came to an abrupt stop and turned his head towards Sasuke's direction. "Where the hell is the fire?" Smirking as he said this.

"No time Sasuke-bastard! Someone's in the village and it could be bad." Screamed the blonde shinobi. Eyes widening, Sasuke turned on his heel and ran to his best friend. _'I'll kill you, Uchiha Itachi.'_ Sasuke could sense the dark presence the intruders emitted and one was familiar to him. He could feel his brother getting closer. Both friends took off to the rooftops to keep from running over the pedestrians and nighttime cliental in the streets below. Both sweating profusely trying to keep up with Naruto's pet, the fox clad shinobi was getting anxious and angry. He could feel the killing intent in droves from his teammate; Naruto knew it had to one person to make Sasuke this angry. One word Uchiha Itachi. Tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra, a red aurora began to engulf the whisker-faced shinobi. His nails grew longer as well as his canines; the whisker scars became more defined. With the new power surge, Naruto began to run even faster.

Feeling the chakra spike, Tsunade put her rubber stamp down to call upon her assistant Shizune. "Shizune! There is something going on, I want you to call on 2 teams of Anbu and station them at the Northern gate." "Understood." Teleporting off, Tsunade rest her head on her knuckles, _'I hope he's alright.'_

"Yip, yip!"

"Alright, alright Gimpy. We're coming." Both running as fast as they could, both friends jump off the last building in front of the intruders. Gimpy's fur was bristled and growling low. Showing his canines and tail twitching excitedly. "Uchiha… Itachi." Growled Sasuke. Naruto chose to go on the defensive while Sasuke was on the offensive stance.

"Oh? This should make my job easier, the Kyuubi chose to show up." Itachi remained expressionless while staring at his little brother. Sasuke's hand twitched beside his kunai pouch waiting for them to make the first move. Kisame brought his hand up behind his right shoulder to grasp the handle of his Samehada (A/N: Spelling?). "You will be the first I peel this evening, little Uchiha." Lifting the bandaged sword off his back and bringing it in front of his chest. Itachi averted his eyes to his partner; a scarred hand shot out and grabbed the shark man's wrist. "We are to not cause a scene, Anbu will most likely show up in a few minutes." Explained the calm Uchiha. "Naruto-kun, you will come with us to the organization, Akatsuki." Saying this, he quickly let go of Kisame's wrist and quickly pulled his arm back into his robe.

"The fuck if I will!" "You will have to beat me senseless for me to submit!" Screamed the foxed out shinobi. Sasuke flinched when his brother spoke, _'Why!' 'He will not get another important person of mine, never again!'_ Sasuke activated his Sharingan and quickly threw a kunai at his clan-murdering brother. Faster than the eye, Itachi pulled a kunai and deflected Sasuke's attack. The Uchiha bastard furrowed his brow and lost all semblance of control; and went after his brother using nothing but taijutsu. Itachi batted his brother away like a cat did when it played with the mouse. Naruto watched the two exchange blows, but Sasuke's rarely hit. Blood trickled out of the mouth of Sasuke. Wiping away the blood and panting heavily, Sasuke furrowed his brow. _'The difference is too great! Compared to my brother I haven't improved any.'_

"Uchiha Itachi, S-class Missing Nin. Prepare yourself."

Both squads of Anbu arrived in time to separate the Uchiha's. All four Nins looked in the direction of the voice. Sasuke grimaced, executing a number of seals, gathering chakra to his hand preparing the chidori. Naruto recognized the sequence of the seals and prepared for his attack. Putting his hand behind his back readying shurikens in hopes of distracting the elder Uchiha. A thousand birds could be heard chirping as Sasuke's signature assassination technique rose to full power. Speed that rivaled Lee's he disappeared from sight as he came around to his brother's back. The Kyuubi container saw the opening and flung three shurikens at the shark man. Kisame didn't see it was coming and took the attack full force. From his belly to sternum, each shuriken hit their mark intended.

As soon as Sasuke came around to the back, Itachi predicted his brother's move and side stepped to the right avoiding the attack. A lone Anbu member teleported in front of Sasuke just in time to avoid Itachi's attack. The Anbu was stabbed in the back twice by two kunai. The younger Uchiha snarled silently and caught the Anbu squad member and leapt out of the fight to safety. Kisame pulled all three shuriken out and gave Naruto heated glare, "you know this won't stop me Kyuubi." Naruto went rigid, frowning deeply with his brow furrowed. Giving off another Kyuubi filled chakra surge, Naruto went through a familiar number of seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seven perfect foxed out clones appearing on both sides of the original. One of the clones pulled out a kunai and disappeared from sight to reappear to Kisame's left side. Raising his hand Naruto came down and slashed his waistline. Blood was oozing from the fresh wound. Kisame chuckled lightly, "Is this all you can do brat?" Kisame raised his sword to take a swipe at the clone. Hitting it on top of the head, the clone poofed away. Sasuke laid the injured Anbu out of harm's way before backtracking to where his brother stood. The remaining Anbu quickly split up and took up the side between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Stay back Sasuke. We'll handle it."

Sasuke's Sharingan pulsed while the tomoe's spun even faster. He could hear the blood pumping in his own ears. Images of the past flashed in his mind. _'I'm the only person that can kill him.'_

"Ninpou: Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Was all Sasuke heard before he was frozen in place in Shikamaru's shadow bind?

"Sasuke! Leave it to the Anbu. This is so troublesome." The younger Uchiha was struggling in the shadow boy's jutsu to gain control of his body. Concentrating on moving his shadow, he tried to capture Naruto as well. Out of the corner of his eye, the fox shinobi saw the shadow being extended towards him. Jumping into the air, he flipped back a few feet just out of Shikamaru's reach. Taking the cue from Shikamaru to pursue the 2 Missing Nin. The one closest to Sasuke unsheathed his katana and disappeared from sight. Shikamaru chose this time to jump away from the fight with Sasuke in tow. The Anbu reappeared in front of Kisame with his sword extended over his head in a downward swipe. The shark man used his Samehada to defend the deathblow like it was nothing.

The remaining Anbu members crouched into the offensive stance and proceeded to overwhelm the Missing Nins by their numbers. Itachi looked over to Kisame, with a nod of his head, they both teleported out of the vicinity. "Shikamaru! Why the hell did you do that? I'm the only one that can kill that man!" Screamed an enraged Uchiha. Shaking his head, Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Sasuke, he is too strong and you still too weak." Sasuke winced at his choice of words. "Unless we have the numbers, he cannot be defeated." Shikamaru still didn't know that the only person who could come close to killing him would be his little brother, Sasuke. Shikamaru released his jutsu and squatted on the ground with his arms resting on his knees. _'Troublesome that Uchiha.'_

"Oi Sasuke, Shikamaru are you alright?"

Both said shinobis looked up to see a foxed out Naruto land beside them. Sasuke still fuming and Shikamaru looking bored they both nodded. Gimpy strolled up next to Naruto and gave a yip. Naruto squatted down to let his fox jump onto his shoulder. The blonde shinobi released the Kyuubi's chakra and lost all the fox's likeness letting him turn back to normal.

"The Anbu are trying to track where they went. I don't think they will catch up though, those guys aren't chumps." Fox boy said. Sasuke grimaced outwardly. He knew those 2 weren't chumps, especially his brother. He had the ultimate doujutsu, Mangekyou Sharingan. "Che, I'm going home." The brooding Uchiha turned on his heel back to his quaint apartment. Naruto's brow rose, "Lets go Shikamaru, nothing else can be done." Standing up, Shikamaru unzipped his Chuunin vest and scratched his head. "Aaa."

"Oi Naruto." The fox clad shinobi turned to glance at the lazy Chuunin. "Yeah?" "Who do you think those guys were after?" Looking up at the darkened sky, Shikamaru hears Naruto sigh heavily. With a curious expression on his face he turns his head from skyward to the blonde at his side. "Naruto?" The Kyuubi container had his hands in his pockets with his head tilted toward the ground watching his feet each step. "They were after me." He replied sadly. "Let me explain, but you have to keep this to yourself, its top priority, understand?" One brow rose as Shikamaru nodded. "It started 16 years ago, when the Kyuubi attached Konoha. And the Yondaime fought bravely until his bitter end. But he couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed it using a forbidden Fuuinjutsu that takes the user's life in order to seal. He sealed it inside a newborn baby boy. That baby boy was I." Shikamaru looked toward the twinkling stars in the sky as his friend told him he was the demon vessel. "So, you house of demon of great power and that is why those people are after you." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with a questionable look on his face. "Naruto, if you think telling me this will make me hate you, you are sadly mistaken. As far as I see it, you are a hero." Looking down from the sky he gave Naruto a crooked smile and a pat on the back. "Lets go home, I'm exhausted, and especially having to hold that troublesome Uchiha still with my jutsu. He is really powerful." Naruto nodded and wrapped his hands behind his head smiling widely as he continued to walk next to Shikamaru.

* * *

"Itachi-san, we could have taken the Kyuubi easily. You are powerful and could have taken out all those people." He was met with silence as an answer. Kisame shook his head and kept up the fast pace out of the Fire Country and back to their hideout. Never would they know Itachi lost his ability to use the Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Gimpy stretched lazily as he padded his way into Naruto's bedroom. Having eaten some more dried beef and Naruto had some instant Ramen, he decided it was time for a nice sleep. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, _'what a good kid.'_ Thought the fox. _'He suspects me to read minds? What garbage.'_ Leaping onto the worn out mattress, Gimpy circled a few times to get comfortable and curl up in a nice ball. _'I can't read minds, but I can read his.'_ Naruto sneezed.

R & R (if you wish)

Crimsonails


	6. Ambush! Orochimaru's Palace Awaits!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy and Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that eventually.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Jays:** I know Neji's father is dead, I couldn't remember how to spell Hinata's father's name. Hehe Thanks for the review.

**ShinobiFighter101:** Thanks for the review, I have decided to delete the story from and just post the Lemons in my profile. So look for them. (It's not taking the new additions well)

**Madnarutofan:** Hmm, I don't know. Read and find out! 3

Again thanks for all your reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Hyuu XD

Chapter 6: Ambush! Orochimaru's Palace Awaits!

"Ahhh! Oomph!"

Rubbing his head, Naruto looked around to look for the person responsible for kicking him out of bed. Finding no one, he sat up on his knees and leaned onto his bed for support. Spotting a familiar tuff of red fur, the blonde shinobi poked it twice to see if he could get a reaction out of his pet. All he heard was a low growling sound. Naruto's brow rose and proceeded to poke his fox. _'Lets see how he likes it.'_ He thought to himself while snickering quietly.

"Oi, Gimpy." Nothing could be heard.

"Poke, poke." After the second poke, he heard a "poof!" One minute there was a fox and now there was none. Naruto's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. _'Kage Bunshin! What the hell?'_ Little did he know Gimpy was under the bed ready to make his attack?

Naruto's brow rose as he heard a low growl being emitted from underneath his bed. "Yip!" The fox came bounding out from under the bed and pounced on top of his Master licking his face.

"You little shit! How can you perform Kage Bunshin?" Asked a laughing Naruto. Gimpy showed his canines in an attempt to smile and winked at his Master. "Alright, keep your secrets." Smirking as he said.

Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto walked towards the bathroom to do his daily routine. Gimpy trotted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Leaping onto the counter he began searching through the collective trash Naruto left from last night's dinner. Sniffing at the cup of Ramen's contents, Gimpy gave a snort. _'How can he eat that noodle slop?'_ Rummaging on top of the counter was doing him no good. He stretched up to the cabinets and pawed at the door so it would open. Sticking his head inside all he found was more instant ramen. Gimpy sweat dropped. Tail swishing left and right, he sat on his hind legs and sighed. _'What I wouldn't give for a nice steak or a rabbit.'_ His mouth visibly watered.

'_An animal that can actually perform a Jounin level jutsu? That's absurd! Maybe I can talk to Kiba about this? He works with Akamaru a lot.'_ Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and walked towards the mirror with a towel tied securely around his waist. Taking his right hand, he wiped away the mirror and stared at his own reflection. Naruto brought his left hand up to finger the necklace Tsunade-baba gave him. _'The first Hokage's legacy.' _He mentally repeated to himself. He thought about the bet he and the old hag made, Naruto secured his Hokage status by a bet. He half smiled to himself thinking of Tsunade-baba's weakness. Taking a comb he attempted to tame his wild blond locks instead he just ruffled them about so they would stick up.

Gimpy walked in from the kitchen and pawed at the bathroom door so he could squeeze through to see what his Master was doing. Seeing Naruto attempt to do something with his hair and brush his teeth at the same time was quite amusing. He leapt on to the counter knocking stuff over he yipped. "Oi Gimpy, what are you doing in here?" The red kit cocked his head sideways and showed his canines. Naruto watched his pet with both brows rose and a confused expression on his face. _'I guess this how Kiba and Akamaru communicate?'_ Shrugging off his thoughts he put on his deodorant. Gimpy's ears twitched and is tail swayed back and forth watching his Master groom him.

Hearing someone knocking on his front door, Gimpy perked his ears and barked. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Putting down his comb and leaving the toothbrush in his mouth he ran from his bathroom to the front door scantily clad in a towel with Gimpy in tow. Unlocking the door, he turned the knob and pulled the door wide open with his little kit at his feet looking at his visitor expectantly.

There stood his favorite lazy Chuunin looking bored as ever and to his side was Hinata and Ino. Both girls were slightly flushed staring at the towel bearing shinobi. Blinking rapidly Naruto looked at all three ninjas, "What are you doing here?" Keeping one had on the towel and the other hand behind his head. Shikamaru sighed heavily keeping his hand in his pockets, "What do you think?"

A vein popped on the blonde goddess's head. "Baka! Go put some clothes on!" Ino smacked him on his head. Letting go of his towel to hold his aching head his towel dipped lower showing off his well-defined hipbone and the start of something good. Hinata was watching her friend beat up her potential boyfriend then saw the towel dip lower. She blushed a shade redder and started to get a small nosebleed. Naruto looked up and noticed Hinata's blush, "Huh? Hinata, are you alright?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto inside shutting the door behind him leaving the rest of the team outside. "Moron. Didn't you see the girls' faces?" Rubbing his head Naruto furrowed his brow, "No." Gimpy snorted. "Naruto, your towel almost fell off giving them a free show." Raising one brow as he said this. "Poor Hinata got a nosebleed." A faint blush could be seen on his nose.

"Anyway, why are you here so early Shikamaru?" Pulling his hands out of his pockets he put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall, "Change of plans, we are leaving as soon as you get your ass in gear. It's a day and half's journey anyway, so for the love of crackers please put some clothes on so we can get this over with. Troublesome." Naruto shrugged and walked into his room to begin packing. Ino and Hinata opened the front door slowly both looking around for the half naked Naruto. Gimpy jumped onto Shikamaru and attacked his hair tie. The mischievous little fox pulled it out and ran into Naruto's bedroom. Ino and Hinata watched the display, then sweat dropped when they saw Shikamaru. He was still standing in same place he'd been looking bored as ever. As his wild black locks fell into place and over his face Ino blushed. _'He should wear his hair down more often.'_

"Is the coast clear, Shikamaru?" Ino asked in a quiet voice. Looking from the bedroom door to Ino the shadow manipulator nodded to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat down on Naruto's couch and pulled her feet on his coffee table. Hinata was fidgeting with her jacket that wasn't zipped up.

"I'll be right out guys!" Hollered Naruto.

Gimpy came trotting out and nudged Shikamaru's leg letting go of his hair tie that he stole. Shikamaru leaned down and picked it up smirking at Naruto's pet. Upon hearing shuffling, the blonde shinobi emerged from his room. He was wearing his usual shirt and hiti-ate with his Chuunin vest, instead of wearing the usual khaki; he opted for blue jeans that were 2 sizes too big. Traded his shinobi sandals for running shoes. His shirt was half tucked in the front and a spiked belt adorned his waistline. His backpack was strapped on with his new jacket on his forearm. It was weighted down. Hinata looked up at his whiskered face and gave him a small smile. Naruto glanced towards Hinata's direction, smiling warmly; he walked over to her and gave her a small hug. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you when we come back home." Nodding silently he let her go and turned towards the leader of the group. Noticing his hair tie was missing Naruto gave Shikamaru a confused look. The lazy Chuunin pointed toward his pet and grunted. Gimpy sat on the floor between Shikamaru and Ino, tail twitching excitedly. Naruto nodded to Gimpy then he leapt onto his Master's shoulder ready to go.

"Everyone ready to move out?" Asked the blonde shinobi? All 3 ninjas gave their nod of approval. Ushering the rest of his friends out of his house he locked the door behind them. None of them were really in a hurry to get to Orochimaru's castle because they all knew the dangers that awaited them. Ino was especially nervous, she only heard rumors of his terrible power. She would be the one to infiltrate his palace. But one thing that eased her mind was Shikamaru and Naruto. Ino knew that she could count on her friends the most to be there if anything bad happened. Naruto had more raw power than most elite Jounins and Shikamaru was a genius strategist. Hinata was an excellent Medic Nin, so she was in good hands.

Walking through the village's bustling shops and open-air markets they could see the people going about their daily routines. Delicious aromas wafted into their noses. Smiling faces all over the place. This is what Naruto protected with his life, his village, and one day he would become its future leader. He mentally smiled.

Making their way to the Northern gate, they saw 3 Chuunin guards conversing quietly. Upon arriving at the gate the Chuunin guards gave a nod in their direction while they formed a circle waiting upon further instruction from their leader. Shikamaru spoke of a formation he wanted to proceed in. A four point formation he being the first point; Ino to the back left Naruto to the back right and Hinata at the back guard. Double-checking their supplies they set off in the direction of the Rice Country where the newly established Hidden Village of the Sound lies.

Soaring through the air you could hear the occasional pitter of feet hitting the next available branch. Gimpy jumped down on the branch next to his Master keeping in step with him, as he needed to stretch his legs for a little bit. "Oi, Naruto." Glancing to his side he looked at his little kit flying through the air. "What is it?" Shikamaru craned his head to look behind him, "Do you think he can sense others like Akamaru?" Naruto shrugged, "I'm sure he can sense everything but I can't exactly communicate with him like Kiba could with his dog." Hinata looked back and forth between the male shinobi. _'If only they knew.'_ Gimpy snickered inwardly. "Maybe you should look into it?" Naruto nodded and made another mental note, if he ever got the time.

After four hours of skimming the treetops the landscape was starting clear into farmlands for the rice crops. Naruto took notice of all the straw hats in the distance as they were slowly closing in on them. He knew they had a long way to go before they reach Orochimaru's palace. Just thinking about that Snake bastard made him shake with such fury even Gimpy caught on to his vibes.

"Lets rest a bit before heading into the Rice Country, there we can get a room." Said a boy who plays with his shadow. All three grunted in agreement. Stopping all on opposite branches they fell to the ground with a light thud. Shikamaru immediately went into sitting position with his arms around his head leaning on an old oak tree. Staring skyward he began to mentally process just what this mission would include. And what would happen if he failed them as a team leader. Going over the twenty something different scenarios in his head, his team had a 52 chance of succeeding given the outside interferences. But he believed in all of his or her abilities rest assured no one would screw up, namely a fox-like shinobi who had an affinity for Ramen. Shikamaru sighed outwardly as he tried to cloud watch but was having a difficult time concentrating.

Everyone had a lot on his or her minds. Ino was very nervous as this mission depended heavily on her family's jutsu. Hinata was worried about Naruto. Naruto wanted to kill the Snake Sannin and Shikamaru would rather abort the mission than risk his teammate's lives. What a fine group of shinobi. Either way they would pull themselves together and get the job done. Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru letting his fox pounce on to his lap making a nice ball so he could take his nap. Shikamaru opened one eye and peered over his teammate's shoulder to see what he was doing. The blonde shinobi reached into his kunai holster to pull one out to sharpen. Raising one brow, Shikamaru turned sideways so he was leaning against the tree watching Naruto work. "Those look pretty sharp already." He stopped sharpening them to look to his right; "If I see that fucker I'll make it a point to stab him in the eye." As the shadow boy's brows rose he gave his friend a smirk.

Shikamaru patted his shoulder, "I'll hold him down for you." Naruto gave his signature foxy grin and went back to sharpening his kunai.

Hinata sat on a rotted out log and pulled her pack into her lap. She pulled out something smelly that made Gimpy's nose and ears twitch. Pulling his head out of Naruto's lap he bounded off running towards Hinata's position ready to pounce on whatever she had in her hand. Smiling warmly she welcomed the red kit with open arms petting him gently. Hinata opened her hand and gave him some liverwurst. She usually fed it to Akamaru but since he wasn't on the mission, she might as well give it to the little fox. Naruto stopped for the second time to watch his fox greedily eat up the fowl smelling meat. He gazed over at the black-haired kunoichi and inwardly sighed. He could still feel her on his lips. Shaken from his thoughts he barely heard Shikamaru tell the group it was time to move out. Putting his weapons into their respective casings he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards Hinata. Gimpy loved all the attention she lavished onto him. Coming to a halt, he opened his arms to his fox and signaling it was time to go. Gimpy yipped to him and bounced onto his owner's shoulder. Extending his hand towards her, he pulled her up as well. Both of them hooked their fingers together as they walked side by side for the next few hours.

Ino glanced back at the couple a few times before nudging her lazy teammate in the ribs. Shikamaru mustered the dirtiest look possible but it came out more disappointing then dirty look. She signaled him to look behind them. The shadow boy looked over his shoulder and cocked on eyebrow. Then turned his head to look at the slight blush on Ino's face, he shrugged. Ino poked his ribs harder and furrowed her brow when he looked at her again. Throwing her hands up in the air, she sighed heavily and got back in formation. Nearing the edge of the forest, Shikamaru halted his group readying himself to give a lecture. _'Troublesome.'_

"Alright guys, since the Rice Country is a poor and an economical wasteland. We don't want to intimidate or impose on these poor people. We're going to have to ditch the hiti-ate's when we are in and around the towns." Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest and nodded silently while the girls were taking theirs off and concealing them in their packs. Shikamaru untied his from his right bicep, leaving Naruto the last to take his off. Gimpy whimpered when he saw Naruto take his off but he consoled his critter by rubbing his ears. Naruto slipped on his jacket as it was getting a little chilly he took his place beside Hinata and started to walk through the rice fields. "Isn't it beautiful, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down to the Hyuuga heiress and nodded. "Lets go through the next two towns before we stop for the night." Stated the lazy Chuunin. The villages were small in size compared to Konoha, but peaceful and elegant in its own aspects. Children could be seen playing in and around the houses, dogs barking playfully. Gimpy took the time to get inside his Master's jacket to conceal his presence. The team of shinobi didn't know how the common folk would react to a domesticated fox.

With a nod from Shikamaru, Hinata went through a series of seals to activate her Byuukagan to scan the perimeter of the town for enemy ninja. Upon scanning, she deactivated her bloodline limit and gave the approval nod back to their team leader. Passing through the first two towns they came upon the third one it was quite larger than the previous ones. People were lined on the streets selling their goods wholesale and what looked like a small festival was beginning. Cherry blossoms littered the streets as a calm wind blew past the team of shinobi. "I wonder what kind of festival this is?" Ino thought out loud. The village people were all dressed up in their brightest yukata's and kimono's. "Lets find the nearest Inn so I can get some sleep." Shikamaru slouched his posture with his hands in his pockets. He began to walk off in the direction to the nearest lodging with Ino in tow. Hinata looked up to Naruto, "Are you hungry?" His smile brightened and nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed her small delicate hand and began to run off in the direction of the nearest restaurant. The blonde shinobi mentally went over the choices he had of food establishments. He wanted Ramen badly, but he decided against it, thinking Hinata probably didn't want any. So he decided on an Italian eatery. He'd heard rumors of the foreign exotic food from Chouji. Slowing down, he came to an abrupt stop outside of the eatery and waited for Hinata to catch her breath. A red furry tail poked out of Naruto's shirt along with a pair of ears and a nose. Gimpy could smell the veal cutlets the restaurant was making. The fox container smiled widely at his fox's antics while Hinata giggled amusedly. He opened the door letting Hinata go in first and was immediately seated by the hostess.

"I need two rooms both with separate bathrooms." Shikamaru watched Ino make the reservations at a fairly decent hotel. _'One room for the guys the other room for the girls. I wish I could share a room with Ino. Knowing her I'll get pounded and called a pervert. I hate sharing a room with Naruto he snores so loud.' _"Here's your key Shika, lets check them out." _'Only my Mother calls me Shika.'_ He grumbled inwardly. All you could hear was the pounding of Ino's boots running upstairs while a lazy Shikamaru was following not too closely behind her.

"Ah, Rooms 121 and 122. Lets see how they look." Sliding in her cardkey, she turned the knob and opened the door widely taking in the sight. "Its very nice, how's yours Shika?" Shikamaru fumbled with his cardkey and halfway opened his room glancing over it, "I'm sure it's the same as yours, Ino." Ino walked over to him and shoved the door open walking inside. She skipped to the closest double bed and sprawled on it sighing heavily. The shadow manipulator walked into his room quietly closing the door. Turning on his heel he strolled over to the now occupied bed and sat next to Ino's head laying back as well. Folding his arms under his head, he pulled his hair tie out to let it spill onto the pillow as his eyelids slowly slid shut. Ino scooted more onto the bed and laid next to her teammate and soon fell asleep.

After stopping at the front desk Naruto and Hinata got word of their two teammates rooms. As they were walking upstairs quietly conversing they both stopped at their perspective rooms. "I wonder which ones which?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged and tried a cardkey that was his room essentially. Sliding it in he heard the click alerting him that is unlocked. He turned the knob and opened the door quietly to find his two friends both sleeping in the same bed comfortably. Hinata blushed faintly and covered her mouth. Naruto scratched his head and raised one brow. Gimpy cocked his head to the side and laid his ears back. Just as silently as he opened the door, he closed it.

"There's two double beds in each room, so I guess we can share the other. I really don't want Ino's wrath rained upon me if I wake her up." Hinata nodded. Following Naruto, they both entered the other room and each picked out their bed. Gimpy leapt off his Master's shoulders and onto one of the soft pillows and he began to get comfortable. The blonde shinobi shucked off his shoes at the door, walking swiftly to the knight stand he grabbed the remote and immediately started to flip through the channels. He fell onto his back with one arm craned behind his head; Gimpy scooted closer to the warmth he gave off. Hinata took off her boots and jacket then proceeded to walk over to the other side of Naruto's bed and crawled onto it. Naruto's eyebrows rose at her gesture, _'she is getting brave'_, he thought mentally. She crawled over to Naruto and laid her head in the crook of his arm and watched T.V. with him until they both fell asleep.

Morning came all too quickly for the group of shinobi. Ino was the first to awake, she found herself asleep on her side with a warm body against her back in the spooning position. A manly arm was draped over her waist and soft breathing against her neck. She tried to remember what happened yesterday then it hit her, she crawled into bed with Shikamaru. Blushing profusely she chanced rolling over on her other side to get a good look at the sleeping shinobi. Very easily she rolled as she came face to face with her childhood friend. Shikamaru had his Chuunin vest off and to the side; his hair was draped across the pillow and had a serene expression on his face. Ino smiled as she brought her hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek. As she touched his face he tightened his grip on her waist brining her closer to his face. Her eyes went wide as panic spread across her face. Relaxing in his grip she extended her arm and wrapped it around his neck in hopes of waking him up. She'd love to see his expression at what he woke up too. Blearily he cracked one eye open as he saw a hazy image and something warm and soft in his grip. Blinking rapidly Ino came into focus. The corners of his mouth twitched as a brow rose. Ino smiled serenely at the shadow wielder, "Good morning, Shika." Shikamaru gave her a crooked smile and pulled her flush against his body, "Good morning to you too, Ino." He kissed her softly on the lips. It was nothing deep just a chaste kiss.

"Ehem."

Freezing in place both shinobi opened one eye and craned their head to the door. Naruto stood there with his arms folded against his chest with Hinata standing beside him. "Yip!" Gimpy poked his head out of his Master's hoodie. "Don't we need to head out or something?" The Kyuubi container asked? Loosening his grip on the blonde-haired kunoichi, he sat up rubbing his eyes yawning loudly. "Yeah, give me a minute." Naruto and Hinata left the room to give the other 2 times to collect themselves. Ino stretched out on the bed and jumped off. Walking over to the door she put on her boots and looked up at Shika who was still sitting on the bed with his eyes closed in an attempt to go back to sleep. Ino furrowed her brow and moved into an offensive crouch. She looked as if she was about to pounce on her prey. Shikamaru cracked one eye to see what his teammate was up to. As soon as he saw her lunge at him, he leaned the opposite direction to see her almost fly past him. A pair of rough hands shot out and caught her around her waist bringing her sitting into his lap. My, my what a predicament our young Ino has gotten herself in. "Ino, you're too obvious." She blushed two shades redder and scrambled out of his lap. Shikamaru could only smirk at her actions, _'its in the bag.'_

Meeting in the hotel lobby everyone assembled all packed and ready to go. Shikamaru slowly came down the stairs yawning loudly with one hand in his pocket. "Alright, lets get this troublesome thing over with." Everyone nodded. Filing out of the hotel and on to the countryside where it was rumored that Orochimaru's palace lies.

Now that they were out of the last town, the group sprinted off in a dead run. Since there were no trees to they had to settle for the main roads and trails. After six hours of straight sprinting, it was starting to get dark. That's when Shikamaru raised his hand in a signal for the group to halt. Falling to their knees, the girls were breathing heavily while Naruto just stood there looking expectantly at his leader. _'He has too much stamina for his own good.'_ Thought Shikamaru. Naruto was running with his loaded weights but it seemed they didn't even hinder him in the least. Gimpy perked his head out of his Master's jacket to look around. The little kit began shaking violently and whimpering. His ears were laid back as he tried to nuzzle Naruto's neck. The blonde-haired shinobi turned his attention towards his pet. "Hey guys, I think we're close. Gimpy is picking up some bad vibes." Gimpy whimpered again.

Signaling everyone to crouch around him Shikamaru began his instructions, "I hear it's a little east of here, lets scout the area to see if we see and Sound Nin. Naruto, can you make a Kage Bunshin and disguise yourself as someone else?" Naruto nodded but his face brightened, "You know Gimpy can perform Kage Bunshin." Everyone's brow rose with a look of surprise etched on his or her faces. Ino exclaimed, "He's just an animal! No way he could!" Naruto smirked and reached into his jacket to pull out a red ball of fur, "Watch this." The group of shinobi looked on. The fox container poked his pet, "Oi, Gimpy. Show these people you can perform that jutsu." Gimpy looked up at his Master and showed his canines. A few seconds later, they heard a poof. Two perfectly identical foxes sat side-by-side looking at the group. Everyone's eyes went wide with disbelief, Ino rubbed her eyes and blinked. "That's an amazing fox, Naruto." The whisker-faced shinobi smiled widely and nodded. "Alright change of plan, have Gimpy go scout ahead for us." The fox's tail twitched and scampered off into the direction of the dreaded palace.

Gimpy bounded into the scarcely abundant trees trying to hide himself. As he was leaping from branch to branch, he sensed the presence of enemy shinobi. Crouching low he took a look at all the Sound Nin that were assembled outside the underground palace. With a snort he turned around and ran towards his Master's group. Upon arrival he leapt onto his Master and looked at him with big cute eyes. "I think there are some Sound Nin outside the walls, if we get close enough Ino can possess one of them." Shikamaru took all the information in and began to map out a good enough strategy that would be the most effective in gathering their information.

"Alright", pointing to Naruto and Gimpy, "you two will accompany Ino near the fortress," pointing to Hinata, "you and I will remain here if anything goes wrong." "Take these," taking out small radio earpieces, "report if anything goes wrong." Naruto and Ino both nodded. Hinata watched as her potential boyfriend got up to leave she began to get nervous, _'what is this foreboding feeling?' _Pinching the bridge of his nose Shikamaru sighed heavily, _'I hope everything goes well.'_

Feeling the cool breeze on their faces, Ino, Naruto and Gimpy were flying through the air towards the fortress. Ino was sweating bullets while Naruto had a blank expression on his face. He was ready to kill that Snake bastard. Naruto pushed the transmitter into his ear and spoke, "Five meters and closing. Over." Stopping on a low branch the allied party crouched low and peered over to the restless Sound Nin.

"Can you create a distraction so I can get into one of those Nins?" Asked a nervous Ino. Naruto nodded and gave Gimpy the signal. The little fox concentrated on making another clone. "Poof!" The clone jumped down onto the ground and ran towards the nearest bush to hide. A large burly Nin was seen pacing in front of tree 4 yards from the fox. Gimpy started the distraction by shaking the bushes to get the guys attention. The Sound Nin looked over to the bush and gave a confused look as he proceeded to walk over to it. Ino began her sequence of seals and whispered softly, "Shintenshin no Jutsu." As soon as she activated her jutsu she began to fall over limply until Naruto caught her. More rustling was heard in the bushes as the guard began to investigate he heard a "poof." Realizing it was a trap the guard almost successfully yelled out to the others alarming them until Ino's jutsu hit him full force. Static could be heard on Shikamaru's end as Naruto's voice came in clear, "She's in." The shadow manipulator breathed out a sigh of relief and Hinata relaxed.

"Oi, Hiro! What's with all the noise?" Asked the other guard. Naruto jumped down on the ground silently as he stashed Ino's body in a safe place. He began stalking quietly towards the Nin whom Ino possessed. He executed a number of seals quickly and teleported behind the other guard. Laying a deathblow behind his neck, the other Nin crumbled to the ground. Ino grimaced as she helped Naruto drag his body behind a bush where Gimpy's clone occupied once before. Thinking to himself, _'this is way too easy, something is up.'_ Naruto transformed into the now dead guard and proceeded to escort Ino inside the building.

Once inside the gate, Ino and Naruto began their trek to the palace. Before they could take another step, another Sound Nin appeared before the two. He looked from one to the other, rearing both his fists back; he punched both Leaf shinobi's in the gut knocking them out. Naruto's jutsu dispelled as he slumped to the ground unconscious. Smirking at the two intruders the Sound Nin radioed for backup.

Orochimaru smiled widely, "the fox has come to play. Kabuto, its time."


	7. Filtered though Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **PG-13 to R. And soon to be rated M for later chapters, but I will get to that eventually.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

ShinobiFighter: Ha Ha! The writer's block is gone and hopefully won't come back. Upped Meds Smiles Wickedly

Chapter 7: Filtered through Time

Gimpy was running through the forest at top speed back to the newly established base camp. Fearful of getting caught and something bad happening to Naruto. He knew something was going down the minute he spied the Sound Nins heavily patrolling the entrance of the Gate. It was like Orochimaru was waiting for him to fall into his lap. Jumping to the next branch Gimpy caught sight of Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Yip!"

The two Konoha Nins looked up as the little kit was flying towards them. He landed right next to Hinata. His ears were laid back and his tail between his legs. Whimpering loudly, Gimpy latched onto Hinata's sleeve and tried to pull her in the direction of the palace. Shikamaru looked at the fox with one brow raised. Hinata looked to him with a look of worry on her face,

"Something's wrong. I bet they were captured."

Shikamaru looked to her with a look of pure horror on his face as he pushed the earpiece into his ear. "Status Naruto. Over." All he heard was static and no response from Ino or Naruto. Hinata quickly checked her equipment and got up to her feet. "Shikamaru, we must go rescue them." Staring at the radio in his hand he clenched his fist. Getting to his feet, "Alright, but take this with you." Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small summoning scroll. Hinata looked at the item puzzled. The lazy Chuunin leader noticed her befuddlement, "If you get cornered, open the scroll and spill some blood on it. It will summon a strong genjutsu for your escape. Be careful, it's powerful."

Nodding silently she put it in her jacket pocket roughly and started towards the palace with Shikamaru beside her.

* * *

Coming around from her brutal knockout, Ino looked around trying to get a feel for her surroundings. For one thing, she couldn't move. _'But I'm still in the Sound Nin's body?'_ She was bound head to toe with chakra-laced rope. Wherever she was, it was dark and gloomy. It reminded her of the creepy dungeons in the horror movies she used to watch. It smelled of chemicals and death. Trying to wiggle around so she could sit up she bumped something on the floor. Ino was about to hyperventilate thinking it was a dead body. "Ugh. Who bumped me?" The blonde-haired kunoichi went wide-eyed as a large figure sat up rubbing its head.

"Naruto?" Asked the scared kunoichi.

Rubbing his head he looked up to see the same burly Sound Nin looking at him wide-eyed. Immediately he jumped up into an offensive stance reaching for a kunai. "Who are you?" A vein popped on Ino's forehead, "It's me you baka! Now untie me, this is really uncomfortable!"

Squatting down, Naruto concentrated chakra to his hands as he attempted to drain it from the ropes that were binding the Ino possessed Sound Nin. Finally free from her bindings, Ino began to check her weapons making sure they were securely in place.

Naruto released some of his fox enhanced chakra to check his surroundings. "There's no one within a 5 meter radius and no guards are present outside the chamber door." Thinking to herself, _'this must be a trap of some sort. For one, they didn't even bind Naruto. Of course he could escape if he wanted to. But there has to be some sort of ulterior motive for our capture.' _

"Naruto, check for your earpiece." Whispered the Sound Nin possessed Ino.

Squatting back down, Naruto began to dig through his possessions for the earpiece Shikamaru had given him. "Found it!" Placing the device into his ear, he pressed the intercom, "Shikamaru, over." Hearing static for a few seconds a few faint noises came through. Naruto went wide-eyed thinking he made contact. But the voice didn't sound like Shikamaru.

"**Kit, you're in danger." **A low growl was the response that could be heard to his pleas. The blonde kitsune starting looking left and right looking for the voice he just heard. "Ino, did you hear that?" Asked the shocked shinobi? Ino looked as if Naruto grew 3 heads and shook her head no. _'Now I' losing my mind at a time like this'_ shrieked the blonde shinobi mentally.

"**The lower left wall of this prison cell is weakened to where you can escape."**

Instead of questioning the voice inside of his head Naruto immediately began to walk to the lower left wall of his cell. He began knocking on it until he heard a hollow sound. "Ino, I think we can break free over here, the wall has deteriorated to where we can punch through and escape."

* * *

Jumping through the treetops, the reconnaissance group was about to head to Ino's and Naruto's whereabouts. "Hinata, use your Byukyuugan to locate their location." Hinata gave a grunt of acknowledgment and began her sequence of seals. As soon as it was activated, she could see past the Gate and into the entrance of Orochimaru's Palace. Scanning deeper she found Ino's and Naruto's chakra signatures. "They are attempting to break down a wall to escape out of the west wall of the cell." Stated the Hyuuga heiress. "I would say 15 meters inside through 2 winding hallways is their location. Ino still possesses the Sound Nin." With another yip from Naruto's fox companion, they jumped off the nearest branch and down by the bushes. Gimpy had located Ino's body; luckily nothing has happened to it.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was making his last minute preparations for his jutsu. "Kabuto, ready the Kyuubi, I want this to go through successfully. No time for mistakes, understood?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and replied, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Turning on his heel he left his Master's chambers and went into the direction of the cell that housed the Kyuubi.

* * *

"Ino, do you know how to concentrate enough chakra into a punch like Sakura-chan does?" Nodding at his question, Ino began to concentrate and focus the remaining of her chakra for a strength-crushing blow to the weakened wall. Naruto stepped back and began to watch her execute her blow. Naruto's senses perked as he heard footsteps and felt a strong chakra signature on their way towards their cell. He didn't have enough time to stop Ino, but with her ground crushing punch she made a small enough hole to where she could escape. Naruto was a little too big to fit through the hole. Without thinking of himself, Naruto shoved Ino through the manmade hole and cast a strong genjutsu on it. Hoping whoever it was wouldn't have the ability to see through his jutsu.

"Click." The sound of the door being unlocked. Naruto panicked as he began to sweat bullets hoping Ino would be able to escape out of their predicament. The door slowly opened with a creak revealing what little light he could see. It was a tall lean figure with the hint of glasses reflecting what remaining candlelight into the dungeon. The blonde shinobi squinted his eyes until a familiar outline of a person he despised came into view. Smirking to himself, he saw the Kyuubi container crouched into a defensive stance as he walked into the darkened cell.

"Kabuto, you heartless son of a bitch!" Yelled an enraged leaf shinobi. "What the fuck do you want with me?" Pushing up his glasses, Kabuto gave his prisoner a sneer and leaned against the doorway.

"Orochimaru-sama has plans for you little fox." Mocking him as he said this. Naruto tried to call upon the powers of the Kyuubi so he could rip that two-faced traitor to bits, but was unable. Nodding his head nonchalantly, "It's useless to try to mold that amount of chakra within these walls Naruto-kun. A barrier has been set up to drain you of your demonic powers to prevent your transformation." Leaning against the door, Kabuto began to size up Naruto to see if he the room has in fact drained all if not most of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Of course he would require most of the chakra in order to perform the jutsu that Orochimaru wished to obtain.

Stepping behind him, he pulled out a tray of food for Naruto to consume, but unbeknownst to him; Ino was hiding in the wall covered by the genjutsu watching the whole scenario taking place between Naruto and the Leaf traitor turned Sound Nin.

'_If I can reach into range, maybe I can take over Kabuto and let Naruto out. Then maybe we can escape this godforsaken prison.'_ Gathering up what was left of her chakra she began to concentrate making seals for her signature jutsu. As Kabuto was leaning down to place the tray of food on the floor all that could be heard was, "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Kabuto was immediately affected by Shikamaru's jutsu and held still so Ino could come out of her hiding place. Hinata came barreling through the cell door and immediately went to Naruto's side as he was panting and sweating heavily. Hinata took a look through her Byukuugan to see how Naruto's chakra circulatory system was holding out. With a gasp of shock she reached out to him as he fell over into the awaiting arms of his beloved.

"He's being drained of all his chakra, both sources. We need to take him out of this place, its like one big vacuum."

Naruto was fading in and out of consciousness as he heard a billowing voice throughout his head. **"Kit, you must get out of here. I feel grave danger for you and your comrades if you stay a moment longer."** Gimpy jumped out of Hinata's pack and immediately began sniffing and licking his Master.

* * *

Deciding to pump a bit of her laden chakra into his body to bring him back to consciousness, Hinata began to go through a different set of hand seals taught by Godaime herself. Ino and Shikamaru looked on in curiosity as Gimpy was jumping all over his Master licking him, trying to wake him up.

'_Naruto, wake up! The Snake Sannin is coming! This is really bad!' _Screamed the little fox into his head. _'I can feel his evil aura, Gimpy, I'm trying but this chamber has sucked me dry. I knew you could read minds, you little shit. I think Hinata gave me enough chakra to get me out of here, tell her, and with no yips and whimpers. I know you can speak words.'_

A small voice could be heard speaking quietly to the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata went wide-eyed and nearly passed out, but Gimpy bit her pinky finger to bring her out of her stagger ness.

"Hinata, I have a link with Naruto. It was no mistaking him finding me. Actually it took a lot to find him. But I was attacked by a nearby white dog, the owner thought it was funny, but it took all of my self control from transforming and eating him alive. I didn't think Naruto would like that."

Nodding silently to herself, _'I'm listening to a talking fox. This is soooo cute! I knew there was something more to this fox than meets the eye. His chakra circulatory system was so complex I was barely able to understand how it worked, but said nothing, so it wouldn't scare Naruto. After all he loved the little guy.'_

"Anyway, we need to get going **NOW** if we want to live to see tomorrow. Naruto says he's good to go, just help him up a bit while I transform into something we can put him on." Said the cute little fox.

Ino and Shikamaru had dinner saucers for eyes watching the exchange between Hinata and Naruto's pet fox. Shikamaru thought, _'I knew he was hiding something.'_ While Ino still in the possessed Sound Nin, _'Kawaiiiiiii!' "_Ne, Shikamaru did you find my body okay? Because I am all kinds of drained here." Looking over at the ugly burly Sound Nin, he gave a grunt of acknowledgement and told her they moved her to a safer location closer to base camp.

"First things first, we need to subdue Kabuto before he alerts that snake bastard," stated the lazy Chuunin. Taking her cue, Hinata stood over to Kabuto and activated her byukuugan, "You are within my range of Hakke. Taking her Hyuuga stance she spoke quietly while Shikamaru deactivated his Kage Mane, "Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" At that moment she started to shoot chakra needles into Kabuto's tenketsu to warp them. After her 64th strike he fell over unconscious.

Panting heavily, Hinata sat on the ground with a thud. Reaching into her pack she pulled out a soldier' pills and dispensed them to her, Ino, Naruto and Gimpy. Cause they were going to need it to get out of there alive. Nodding to the red fox, he began to emit a red aura like when Naruto fox's out. Concentrating he started to grow larger about the size of very large dog. Gimpy's color changed to a darker red and his features were more defined just like Naruto. Tips of black were seen on his paws and tail instead of having yellow eyes they were red just like Naruto. It felt like Gimpy was more of an extension of himself more than anything.

* * *

Naruto got up on his knees and pulled onto Gimpy's fur and straddled the enlarged fox. The fox began his mental connection with Naruto, _'now start to channel the nine tails chakra into me, it will increase my power 10 fold.'_ The blonde shinobi did as he was told and began to fox out just like Gimpy did but only on a smaller scale. The two fox like creatures were emitting such a high chakra burst it almost burned their comrades, _'now I know Kyuubi told you to damage the weakest point of the wall, I see Ino tried but could not. She didn't have the strength to do it. We will finish what she started.' _Stated the enlarged fox.

Flaring up his chakra, Gimpy began to gather it into his mouth as a small rasengan could be seen forming into his mouth. Giving Gimpy a boost, the fox let the flaming ball go into the weak point of the wall smashing the whole place. Everyone in the group grabbed a hold of fur, as Hinata was grabbed by Naruto jumping through all the debris in the dungeon cell. But on the other side of it was what scared them all.

* * *

It was a rather large room with complex seals drawn on all four corners and one large one on the floor where a Snake like bastard stood smirking. Kabuto stood up from the debris mess and dusted himself off and switched to another pair of glasses as the other ones were damaged of course. Naruto forgot about Kabuto's amazing ability to rebuild his cells at an alarming rate.

"I have brought you the Kyuubi and his counterpart, Orochimaru-sama. And gathered quite a bit of information as I played dead, while they were planning their escape." Nodding silently and running his fingers through his long black hair. "Sori, so long since I've seen you. How have you been all these years?" Asked the Snake Sannin. Gimpy bellowed and tried to claw at the unpleasant being standing before him. Freezing in place, _'shit, he knows more than he should.'_

"Your name is Sori? But I like Gimpy better." Naruto patted Gimpy on the head. "Call me what you wish, but I prefer Sori, my given name." Naruto pouted and jumped off with Hinata so Sori could transform back. Given the cue, in a red burst of chakra Sori transformed back into the cute little fox he was before and leaped onto Naruto's shoulder; staring at Orochimaru. Speaking in a mocked voice he asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snorted Sori.

Turning on his heal, Orochimaru walked back to a vacant corner where his chair stood and sat down, "I want Naruto and you gone. And to do that I have invented a jutsu that took a lot of time to figure out."

Rolling his eyes, "Pfft, I don't think so, you can't even open one inner demon gate let alone a dimension unless you've been bribing the animal summons and I don't think any of them are fond of you right now, especially Manda. You were humiliated by 2 of the Sannin with no arms to use, what a joke you are." Listening to the conversation between his pet and one of the Sannin, _'wow, he knows a lot.'_

Listening to the little fox was definitely amusing because he has succeeded in opening 2 inner demon gates and one small dimensional rift. He figured he could somehow take them back to the past and dump both foxes into the dimensional rift and hope they die a horrible death. He knew there was no way in Hell he could do anything to them now, esp. now that Sori has revealed himself to Naruto, he would be unstoppable.

* * *

"I'll have you know, I have a lot in store for you Kyuubi brat and Sori. If you don't cooperate, I'll kill your comrades' right in front of you." Shikamaru thinking quickly went through his signature jutsu to try and hold the Snake Sannin. Freezing him a bit, he leaned over to Ino and spoke hushed quick words. Ino brought her fingers together and spoke "Kai" watching his body drop; Shikamaru quickly pulled out a kunai and slit his throat knowing he'd be a danger to them all. Trying as he could, Shikamaru couldn't hold the Snake Bastard for long, he yelled "Get out, everyone esp. you Hinata, we need you."

Sori and Naruto knew they couldn't leave because of the seals instead, Naruto pulled Hinata close and kissed her deeply as he saw her eyes getting wet knowing what was in for her beloved. She whispered on his whiskered cheek, "Come back to me, I'll be waiting." "I promise, beloved." Naruto whispered quietly. Deactivating his jutsu, Shikamaru reached into his pack and pulled a flash bomb so he and Hinata could escape. Streams of tears were flowing endlessly as they made their way through the palace corridors.

Trying to calm down the crying kunoichi, "You know he can get out of anything, believe in him as do I," he said with an awkward smile. Thinking of how Naruto would do it she stopped her tears and nodded towards him; speeding their way through the evil abode.

* * *

"Now that your comrades' have abandoned you, now we can get to business. Snarling and growling, Sori jumped onto the floor and transformed into his other self. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Yelled an enraged blonde shinobi. Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out of him and encasing himself and his fox. Going through a complex set of seals Orochimaru blasted both fox like creatures back 10 feet. "You are going to obey me, Naruto-kun." Hissed the Sannin.

Naruto stood to his feet shakily while Sori were already on his burning his chakra towards his mouth for a blast. Naruto put both his hands at his sides at he began concentrating the fox's chakra into a spinning vortex known as his late Father's jutsu. Spinning wildly, he jumped on top of Sori as they began their attack. As he screamed his last battle cry, "Hijutsu: Combi beast triples Rasengan!" As he said this all three blasts went off into the direction of said Sannin. Smirking as he went through another complex set of hand seals a purple wall appeared in front of him to take the impact. The wall took most of the damage but a little of their attack did get through as it singed his skin, Orochimaru cried out in pain.

* * *

Kabuto raced over to his Master and immediately began to heal whatever damage it did to his organs. The silver haired Sound Nin sneered at the glowing fox and applied more chakra. "No use doing that Kabuto, his insides will erode out and he will have to change bodies (again). Even I know the 3 years aren't up yet and he can't do it, so he will die," said a tired large red fox.

"What the fuck do you know? You stupid fox! Orochimaru-sama will live, you'll see," smirking as he said this. Taking his hands from the Sannin's he began to go through another set of medical seals and a purple chakra started to glow around his hands. As he touched his Master, it began to repair all his eroded organs and bring life back to the Konoha traitor. "I invented this jutsu while I was a Genin in Konoha, my life giving jutsu. It takes the user's life but he will live and his ambition will not die by the hands of a dead last.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at being called a dead last by this Konoha traitor. With his mental connection in place he commanded Sori to make one final blast at Kabuto before he completed his jutsu. Nodding silently, Naruto began to channel his chakra into the fox as he began his Rasengan blast. Taking no notice of Naruto's retaliation, Kabuto was about to be finished as he felt his life slip away. "Rasengan!" Was all he heard before Kabuto was basted to bits? His organs and limbs were all over the walls and ceiling over the seals Orochimaru scrawled himself.

* * *

Sori slumped to the ground and poofed to his smaller self as Naruto panted on the floor. Slowly opening his eyes, Orochimaru could barely lift anything, but at least he could make hand seals, his plan has been set. The Kyuubi brat had been drained and Sori exhausted in both forms. He could still feel death breathing down his neck; he knew death was coming soon so he should hurry up and fulfill his ambition. The Kyuubi will be gone and I will have the last Uchiha. With all the Kyuubi's chakra absorbed by the seals and the self sacrifice his right hand did, he could complete his mission.

* * *

Pulling out a complex seal scroll, he unrolled it and began using an odd combination of hand seals as he bit his finger and strews blood across it. The seals all over the walls especially the large one where the foxes lay started to glow. The sealed Kyuubi chakra started to whirl in a vortex into the scroll in Orochimaru's hands; the scroll grew hot with all the chakra getting sealed inside. As he lay it down on the ground he heard rustling, "What the fuck are you doing?" Was all that was said from a blonde haired shinobi? The half-dead Snake bastard looked toward them and cackled. "Why, I'm fulfilling my ambition of course."

"**He's opening 2 of the demon gates and is about to take you and Sori back in time to seal you into a dimensional rift."** Was all Naruto heard bellowing through his mind? _'It's fucking bad enough having two foxes in your head, man this blows. Well he's not going to get me down; I'm going to kill that son of a bitch now!' _As Orochimaru starts his last set of complex seals, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Naruto no longer restrained by the seals in the room. Now that it has started, he is left open for attack. Trying to hurry the hand seals Naruto clenches his right fist concentrating his normal chakra to it (Like Tsunade); running like a madman Orochimaru panics and starts to go faster.

Within 2 feet of each other Naruto recognizes some of the seals; tiger, boar, ox, bird, ram and 2 unknowns. As Orochimaru was about to finish the third unknown seal, Naruto uses the chakra laden punch to the Snake Sannin killing him instantly. But instead of using the last unknown seal, Naruto sees him form the tiger seal instead and everything went white as he dove for Sori.

* * *

After a wonderful nap, Naruto wakes up to feel Sori resting next to his head on the grass. Yawning loudly, "Man that was a fucked up dream, eh Sori?" The fox opened his eyes and looked around. "Naruto, could you not be so damn loud?" Said the disgruntled fox and rolled over.

Naruto looked around, he knew he was in the fire country, but something felt strange. "Where the fuck is here?"

**(A/N: Dun, dun cliffy XD)**

R & R if you wish.

Crimsonails


	8. Hold Up! Into the Future! Naruto's Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**(A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews and cheering me on. sheds a tear. XD Nah, really, thanks a lot and yes I have a lot in store for our little kitsune and his pet. Muahahaha)**

**Warning: **Now upping it up to the level of M or Mature for those who do not comprehend. (J/k). It's about time for our love birds to get some action and yes more fighting! XD Yes! Fighting! And some Fluff! Yay the cotton!

Chapter 8: Hold up! Into the Future? Naruto's Homecoming.

After a wonderful nap, Naruto wakes up to feel Sori resting next to his head on the grass.

Yawning loudly, "Man that was a fucked up dream, eh Sori?"

The fox opened his eyes and looked around. "Naruto, could you not be so damn loud?" Said the disgruntled fox and rolled over.

Naruto looked around, he knew he was in the fire country, but something felt strange. "Where the fuck is here?"

* * *

Looking around what seemed to be familiar surroundings, he could here the birds chirping and the squirrels scurrying about with his enhanced hearing. Smells coming from all different directions were making his mouth water.

Looking down at his clothes he noticed some changes. Naruto's muscle mass was a bit more defined and his hands seemed a bit larger. He leaned over the water puddle next to him and saw his eyes bluer than he'd ever seen them. His unruly blond hair had grown down into spiky locks. Why he was the epitome of his Father he thought to himself.

He began to pat himself down for anything that resembled civilization until he came to his pack. He pulled it off his backside and began rummaging through it. He found some dried beef and stuck it into his mouth hanging out of the side and threw another piece over to Sori, knowing that he would need his strength also.

Naruto found the earpiece that Shikamaru had given him and ran his roughly calloused fingers over it. It made him think of home and of Hinata and the promise they made to each other. He wasn't stupid, he aged, he figured instead of going into the past, Orochimaru fucked up and sent him to the future.

'_This will be nice, "look its Naruto! He disappeared for God knows how long and he just turns up out of the blue expecting everything to be okay. I will be mauled by Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baba, Ino and every other female in Konoha." _

'_Sasuke and the guys will beat me to shit have Tsunade-baba heal me up, then beat me to shit again until they are satisfied. I miss them already, time to wake up the little critter and get the fuck out of here.'_

* * *

'_Let's see if anyone is listening on this channel, "Konoha, this is Naruto, over."'_

All he heard was static and then a couple of silences and then a lot of commotion over the radio. Naruto thought he was hearing voices, one sounded like Tsunade-baba and the other was Sakura-chan. Then he heard the most beautiful voice he longed to hear over the earpiece.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that you?"

Oh sweet lord in heaven it was Hinata and she was alive, still had a bit of a stutter but he didn't care. He was so wrapped up in her sweet voice he didn't hear the voice above him. Sori had transformed and shielded Naruto from whoever was talking to him from the treetops; he could sense 3 Anbu, all Konoha.

Before Naruto could answer Hinata on the earpiece he bellowed, "Genma, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. You can all come out, I'm fine and I didn't transform into the Kyuubi if that's what you're thinking."

All three Anbu jumped down in full gear with masks in place. The years weren't very kind to Kakashi-sensei, but he still looked his exuberant self. He had a dog faced painted mask in place with that familiar tuff of silver hair no one could ever forget. Even though it felt like 2 days since that mission, somehow it felt like years and he was ready for a rest.

Genma could be seen with a senbon needle sticking out of his mask, that always gave him away, anyhow he still looked the same if not a tad bit older. The next mask he saw was a lone wolf mask in place with a long pony tailed of black hair. He knew his best friend and rival when he sensed them. No killer intentions were given off except for Sori because he was always protective of Naruto.

With a scratch behind the large fox's ear he transformed into a smaller version of himself and settled into Naruto's lap. The blonde shinobi felt the burst of chakra as he transformed of course, it was like they were one now. Now he felt like he wasn't alone anymore.

"Five years, Naruto. Five years." Said a pacing ex-sensei.

"Dobe, we looked high and low after the explosion at Orochimaru's palace. We found him dead and Kabuto in pieces," saying this with a smirk.

"Thanks to you, my cursed seal disappeared and now I'm able to kick some real ass, so you better watch out. You and I are going to spar to see what these five years have done to you. By the way, you look just like your Father, you would make him proud, Naruto." Gesturing his hand down to help the torn up shinobi to his feet. Sori leapt up on to Naruto's shoulder so he wouldn't land on the ground.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Tsunade-sama made an announcement some years back on which you really were. You should be honored when we return to Konoha, you will get all his effects as well."

"Sensei would be so proud right now, you were a hero right as you were born, and you know that, right," as he said trying to ruffle the boy's long locks that resembled his dead sensei from all those years back. Naruto smiled so large his eyes turned into crescent moons and Kakashi could see the shining warmth within Naruto as he did with his own sensei. Underneath his mask, his one visible eye shed one shining tear that went into his mask. He was so happy to have his little prankster home again and Team 7 reunited once again with the evil gone 5 years ago. Or was it?

* * *

Naruto pressed the earpiece into his ear and replied, "Hinata-chan, I'm home."

Back in Konoha, that's all it took for Hyuuga heiress to burst into tears of joy and land flat on her ass next to Tsunade-sama's desk, dazed. Tsunade-baba stuck her own earpiece in and switched to their old channel they always kept it on waiting to hear from Naruto.

Over the years her hope began to wane, but within the last few years she felt bursts of the Kyuubi's chakra outside the village. She always had troops bordering them, esp. Kakashi and Sasuke since they were the best of the best now.

Hinata was always by her side unless there was a clan meeting of sorts, they were beginning to hand down the rights to the heiress so there were preparations to be put in order.

"Brat, it's good to have you home, so you better get it in gear everyone is waiting to see you."

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement as he began to gather his affects and strap Sori to his hiti-ate. He knew his little fox was drained and needed to be hospitalized once back in Konoha. Even though his clothes were torn and in shreds they at least covered the necessary parts. Sasuke noticed his predicament and pulled off his ANBU cloak and draped it over his best friend. Glancing at Sasuke, Naruto could see a small smile forming at the corner of the cold Uchiha's lips.

'_Looks like five years have been good to him.'_ Naruto concluded.

Naruto hooked the front of his cloak and pulled the hood over his head to hide his identity so he wouldn't get mobbed once arrived in his home village.

"You got enough left to keep up with us or will we have to carry you, Dobe?" Smirked the Uchiha bastard.

Naruto fumed and gave off a burst of Kyuubi's chakra that blew up the cloak he was wearing. He didn't feel like fighting with the bastard today, he wanted to get home, take a long awaited shower, change clothes, get Sori to the Vet hospital and go out for some Ramen with Hinata-chan. And maybe he can get a make-out session afterwards. A 21 year old virgin, now that's bad, he thought.

"Yosh, let's go!" Screamed a blonde shinobi full of chakra.

* * *

All four shinobi's began to trail the hyperactive blonde as he sped his way home. Taking in the scenery, you wouldn't believe how the forest hadn't changed, and boy, was he glad for that. He could see where he and his friends used to play ninja on the outskirts of the town. Those days were the best when he didn't receive those cold glares.

When he heard Kakashi-sensei say that the whole village would acknowledge him as the Fourth's legacy, his heart began to race. Shrouded with a bit of disappointment, he wanted to be acknowledged for who he was, not from where he came from. All's fair in love and war, no more cold glares, maybe people would even smile at him and wave to him. How he longed for the villager's to be kind to him. Maybe his wish just might come true.

* * *

"Hinata! Snap out of it! Naruto-kun's on his way home **NOW!**" A shaking Sakura shouted, followed by small little voices of Hinata-chan please wake up, you're scaring us.

Hinata shook her head out of her daze and realized what she just heard and what was going on. Her Naruto-kun was coming home to her, finally. After five years of missing we find him and he's alright and Sori too.

"I'm sorry little ones." Hinata said to a little pink haired girl and a black haired boy. "Come here, Mika, Kyo." Both eyes brightened and ran for their pearl eyed heiress and hugged her tight.

"He's coming, isn't he? Hinata-Obasan?" Asked the raven haired boy. "The "Hero" has returned to retired Tsunade-baba!" Squealed an emerald eyed little girl.

Sasuke and Sakura's children were the spitting images of themselves when they were younger. Except Sakura's more dominant personality ended up in both children while Sasuke's sharp wit and genius brains ended making them unstoppable Uchiha children. If they were lucky, they might have an Ino megalomaniac just as soon as the baby was birthed.

Yes, Shikamaru finally mustered all his wits about him and claimed Ino for himself while Chouji and Sora already had a family themselves. Only ones who haven't procreated were Shino because he was the Head of his family and always doing business. Kiba was made to intermarry into his Clan, he wasn't all that mad, he always had a crush on Setsuna (4th cousin twice removed).

Lee finally got the hint that Tenten always had this crush on the eyebrow freak. The funny thing was, they made such beautiful children. None having those heavy eyebrows or "The Power of Youth."

Tenten would not have Gai-sensei ruin her children so easily. It took her years to tame the Konoha's Azure Beast (Rock Lee). The kids all (4) of them took study under their parents, they were the fastest weapons and taijutsu masters Konoha has ever seen. A couple of them preferred ninjutsu and genjutsu over their family's kinjutsu. The two weren't half bad and all four had chakra circulatory systems that were stable and working, unlike their Father Lee.

Unlike all her friends, Hinata had been given a time limit on her will to marry. She was to intermarry into the Clan as Kiba, but to the most unlikely of suitors, Neji. First they were 1st cousins and it would be weird to produce heirs like that and for the fact that she didn't see Neji in that light. He was the big brother she never had and her love always belonged to an obnoxious whiskered-face blonde who shone brighter than the sun itself.

Time was very close, and Naruto made it just in time, but the question would be, would he marry to save her from her Clan's fate?

Neji was okay with the choice he always admired Hinata-sama and enjoyed her company, her meekness and her will to never give up. "Because that is my ninja way." He would always repeat in his head then turn on his heel after watching her practice her jyuuken. He could always intermarry into the Clan and make a lovely wife like Hinata-sama would be. He smiled as the thought crossed his mind.

* * *

After hugging the two little Uchiha she nodded towards Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan; then jumped out of the window. Even after five years Hinata looked the same, she filled out quite a bit more that she had to switch from spaghetti strapped top to a tube top bandaged underneath so she wouldn't fall out while doing her shinobi work. She decided to put on a short mini-skirt with slits up both sides but changed into black very short boy shorts underneath. The Hyuuga Clan symbol could be seen on the bottom of her skirt showing her Clan pride. All in all she was a knockout, but she had eyes for only one person and he was on his way home now.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop she could see the busy traffic below going about their way on this quiet Friday evening. She had a gut feeling the troop of ANBU that found Naruto will be coming through the North Gate. In the direction she was heading down she saw the birds gathered flew in different directions as she zoomed past them. Her mantra, _'he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's-----here.'_

Her eyes began to wet at the corners as she saw the ANBU enter with a cloaked figure with a tuft of blonde hair sticking out. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she began to jump faster from rooftop to rooftop. She almost felt like throwing up, but knew better on their first meeting her hurling because she loved him so much she got to see him as he entered the gate.

As Kakashi and Genma were giving their report, Naruto and Sasuke were having small talk as soon as he felt someone coming closer to him at an incredulous speed, an emotional wreck at that. He felt a familiar chakra signature, one he hadn't felt in like forever.

Hinata dove over the last building, her dark blue-black hair blowing wildly in the wind, aimed right for the cloaked figure. As his cloak slipped off his head upward, he looked up at the woman of his dreams flying through the air straight for him. Sori jumped off Naruto's head and onto Sasuke's shoulder, he didn't feel like being clobbered by a crying kunoichi. Naruto looked at his sad but happy g/f and opened his arms as if receiving her for the very first time. It looked like it was going in slow motion from Sasuke's standpoint, but he knew better. Hinata was one of the fastest kunoichi's he knew.

The impact of her hitting him was so hard, both flew back into one of the chain link fences that bordered Konoha. She snaked her arms around his midsection and buried her head in his well defined chest and cried tears of joy. All Naruto could do was smile and rub small soothing circles onto her back.

After her crying subsided, he pulled her into his lap where she was straddling a very dangerous area, a calloused hand pulled her head up to look into those lovely pearl orbs he adored so much. She put a hand on his tattered clothes and pulled herself closer to him and put her other hand on his face. She went over each whisker mark she loved so much and looked into those cerulean orbs she loved so much.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Replied a husky Hinata.

Half-lidded she slid her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts into his chest earning her a twitch from between his legs. She started with his earlobe and licked around it, nipping at it every now and then. Soon she took his earlobe into mouth as she rolled her tongue around it nipping here and there. Naruto's hold onto her tightened as he wanted to feel all of her against his war torn body.

'_God, she's turning me on so much. I got to end this soon or I'll be taking her here at the gate and that's a big no-no.'_

She removed his earlobe and gently kissed and nipped his whiskered face until she found his lips. Those beautiful pouty lips she longed to kiss all those years ago. At first she wet her lips and gently rubbed her tongue against his bottom one earning her a part. As soon as he parted his lips she gently started sucking on the bottom one while her tongue was working its way into his mouth.

'_God, he tasted so sweet! She squealed.'_

Letting go of his lips she opened her mouth as he did his; both delving into each other's mouth's tasting all the goodness that was lost all those years ago.

"Ehem."

* * *

Someone had interrupted their kissing session, but it was the most of unlikely characters (again).

"Naruto, my chakra is exhausted, you look and smell like shit, and lets get a move on." Said a very annoyed fox that was watching the whole display. Sasuke blinked a couple of times while Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth, while Kakashi went back to reading his trashy novel. He already knew all this.

"I like this fox a lot more now, Dobe." Smirked an Uchiha

Sori looked over at the smirking Uchiha, "you aren't half bad yourself."

'_I'm still going to have to get used to a talking fox though.'_ Thought an amused bastard.

"Alright, alright Sori, we'll get going now. Hinata found me before I was going to find her, this was bound to happen." Sori snorted at his remark and pounced onto Hinata's shoulder and licked her face, "I've missed you as well, mate of Naruto." Both Naruto and Hinata blushed 3 shades redder than a tomato. Sori smirked at this and commanded in his mind to get moving.

"Hinata-chan, I'll meet you at my apartment in about 45 min. I have a few errands to run. We'll have dinner together this time. I'm sorry I was five years late for it."

Hinata just smiled wickedly and rubbed the area above his crotch and kissed him before scampering off in the direction of the Hyuuga household. _'What the hell does she do to me to make me feel like this.'_ Naruto felt his bulge go slightly down and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sori thought, _'Humans are so predictable and breed like rabbits. Hmm, that sounds lovely right about now too.'_

"Alright dobe, I know you can't fit into your old clothes so we have a shop that a friend of ours runs, she can get you in, but be mindful, she's pregnant and on a rampage to kill all men". Naruto thought for a few moments, "Sounds like Ino, but who she is pregnant by-----no way!" Sasuke nodded his head, "Shikamaru roped her in and now she owns her own clothing shop, she's not an active shinobi until the baby is born." Nodding silently, "Hey, I need to get Sori to a Vet, he needs his wounds tended to."

"Sori?" Asked a quizzical Uchiha. "I thought you named him "Gimpy?"

"Yeah I did, but he told me he didn't like it, so I have to call him by his birth name, "Sori" sound cool either way. Lead the way to the Vet hospital, I've never had a pet so I wouldn't know what to do."

Naruto looked a bit sad as he said this, Sasuke knew Naruto could barely afford to feed himself let alone another person. He smiled and patted his kitsune and pointed in the direction of the clinic.

Sasuke and Naruto took to the rooftops but with this time Sori were in his Master's arms snuggled ready for a nice long nap. Naruto knew that this would be an overnight stay but he'll be in good hands with the Inuzuka's. But he would have a word with them before he let his fox stay there. Akamaru was the one who attacked Sori in the first place, Naruto was betting Kiba ran the hospital now. A few well choice words alright. Ha ha, he was going to kick his ass.

Coming across a large scale building, Naruto could hear and smell the canine scent all over it, and surprisingly he could smell Kiba in the front somewhere.

"Ring!"

Sasuke long put away his Anbu mask and Naruto clasped his cloak around him before entering, what they saw before them was a lovely young woman of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba standing at the counter talking. Looking at who walked in, Kiba blinked twice and looked at the bundle in Naruto's arms. "A fox that has chakra exhaustion and some abrasions." The dog boy rattled off. "Kiba, it's me, Naruto, while pulling the hood from his head." Kiba did a double take and jumped over the counter to knock fists with his old buddy.

"You might want to get a Hyuuga in here, he has a complex chakra circulatory system, and it's damaged from our last fight." Nodding at his answer he called towards the back,

"Kanae! We need your help up here stat." Kanae was a Hyuuga who worked for the Inuzuka clinic with bad cases with her byukuugan and all. A middle aged woman came running up and took a look at the fox slumbering in Naruto's arms.

"Come, we must get him to a table quickly." Said the elder Hyuuga. Nodding silently, Naruto and Sasuke followed them to the back. They found a vacant room and Naruto gently laid the sleeping kit on the table.

Going through a familiar set of seals he'd seen every Hyuuga do she whispered, "Byukuugan." Looking at him for a few minutes she made her hypothesis.

"He has a very high complex circulatory system, it seems to be damaged a little, but we can fix him up good as new, but it will be a couple of days. Will this be okay?" Naruto answered, "Yes, he'll be fine, I trust you. I'll warn you, he will attack if provoked and his name is Sori. He can talk too. And he's not an idiot so don't talk to him like one." Turning on his heel, Naruto and Sasuke exited the building and started their trek to Ino's place.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Rub my feet babe, they hurt soooo much!" Whined a blonde kunoichi.

'_Che, I was so stupid. Troublesome, but I love her and she is bearing my child.'_ Shikamaru sighs inwardly.

"I'm coming babe." Shikamaru got up from his lazy boy recliner and sat on their couch Ino spread out and put her feet onto his lap. He began his massage technique he was so good at. Ino moaned and groaned as he rubbed hard and soft spots on her feet. He swore she got off on this, but he'd say nothing about it.

Being very hormonal, he got more sex when she was pregnant then when she wasn't, he wasn't complaining by far. Hearing a knock on the door, Shikamaru paused and looked at Ino who was looking at him curiously. _'Now who would be at our door at this time at night.'_ Both thought simultaneously.

Shikamaru got up and walked to the front door to see Sasuke and a hooded figure, with a raised brow he opened the door. "Can I help you Uchiha and hooded figure?" Ino had gotten up carefully and was behind her husband looking at the two at their doorstep. From under the hood Ino could see blonde spiked lock dangling and whiskered cheeks.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend, Shika?" There were only 3 people in the world that called him that, 2 being his old teammates and the other a hyperactive blonde who disappeared five years ago.

"Naruto?" Asked both teammates simultaneously.

Naruto then pulled the hood down to reveal the epitome of the Fourth his Father, himself. Shika was bug eyed with one brow raised and Ino went wide-eyed then somehow got past her husband and glomped Naruto. "When are you due, Ino?" Naruto asked with a smile. "October 10th! Why?"

"You know that's my birthday, right?" Ino let go of him and shied away, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, not many knew except Hokage no Jichan. Since I was an orphan. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I need **HUGE** favor."

"Anything you want, Naruto."

Naruto opened his cloak to reveal tattered clothing, "I've grown out all my clothes and I've got a date tonight with Hinata-chan." Ino turned around and went for the keys on the table and said "follow me." Complying with the pregnant Ino he followed her inside and down some back downstairs to a glass door. The sign read, "Ino's Clothing store."

"Amazing Ino, I knew you were more fashionable than Sakura-chan." Ino secretly snickered, she knew she was more amazing than forehead girl. Turning on some lights, Naruto could see some racks of men's clothing that looked really cool. About facing, Ino came 3 inches from Naruto and said, "These are all on the house so be careful, when you train, you ruin everything." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Naruto sweat dropped.

He started going through the pants, he just remembered he forgot what his waist size was. He turns around and yells for Ino, she comes over, Naruto blushes a bit and asked her to measure his waist and inseam because he forgot what size he wore. Now it was Ino's turn to blush, he was strikingly handsome now. She pulled out her tape measure and squatted down, "Let's see, you have a 32" waist and your inseam is god your tall, like 33. Smiling goofily he rubbed the back of his head and said his thanks.

He found some jeans that were baggy and some loose, but he wanted wide legged for his leg weights with lots of pockets. After half an hour he built up a suitable wardrobe and changed his rags into one of them for his date tonight.

He picked out a nice burnt orange polo shirt with some low rise khaki pants with some khaki colored low cut doc marten shoes. Ino thought he looked hot. Then she told him to take the clothes he picked out and use the shower upstairs and change into his date clothes.

He needed a new hiti-ate, so she decided to fix it for him and he can pick up his clothes tomorrow. But he had to take a change home with him so he had something to sleep in and wear the next day, but the rest stay at the store since it was so late.

While in the bathroom, Naruto took off the tattered clothes and weights and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let the water wash over his ragged body, damn he was hungry, but damn his body was to die for. He decided to keep his locks in memory of his Father and put lots of conditioner in it so he could brush through it. As he exited the shower he grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it round his waist. He was a bit thin from malnourishment, but he'll fix that fast. He wiped the mirror as he always did and fingered the necklace from Tsunade. _'Rokudaime'_ he though. _'I'll surpass them all!'_

He toweled off and his hair to the best of his ability, then started to brush through it, found it easy with conditioner. Might have to pick up some of that later. He found some gel spritz and decided to use some. His hair was still everywhere, but it looked good. Then he went about putting on his clothes and weights. Man they were light, _'I'll have to switch them ASAP.'_ After that he put on his clothes, man he looked good enough to eat. When he stepped out, Ino's mouth dropped and eyes went as wide as dinner saucers. Shika saw this and closed his wife's mouth.

"Do I look alright?" He asked timidly.

"Hell yeah!" Was all he heard from Ino, while the boys just nodded. Sasuke pushed a bouquet of arranged flowers into Naruto's hands, "Good luck."

Naruto headed towards the door and looked over the sleeping village, its good to be home. "Well, here goes nothing." Naruto secured the bundle of flowers under his arm until he arrived at his house with some of his belongings.

What he saw almost made him fall over.

**(A/N: **You all must hate me right now. Sorry, I wrote this for 5 hours. But there's more in store for our kitsune and his companion.

R & R if you wish

Crimsonails


	9. Did I just get some? Naruto's New Power!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Warning:** Lime or maybe Lemon, I lied, it's going to be a Lemon. Yay! (Be gentle it is my first time doing this kind of stuff.)

**A/N:** Just thought I'd start on #9, since I left out quite a bit and it needs to be shone, Hinata in all her womanly glory! I wonder how she got so skilled. Hmmm?

**Madnarutofan: **Oh yeah, that's why I'm putting a lime or lemon in this one, plus some fighting, it's awesome! Thanks for the review.

**ShinobiFighter101:** Thanks for the encouraging emails and yes you will get your lime goodness. Hehe. Really, thanks a lot.

Chapter 9: Did I just get some? Naruto's Newfound Power!

Naruto headed towards the door and looked over the sleeping village, its good to be home. "Well, here goes nothing." Naruto secured the bundle of flowers under his arm until he arrived at his house with some of his belongings.

What he saw almost made him fall over.

* * *

Clumsily he walked over to the vision that was Hinata. "You're late, Naruto-kun." 

'_Where did the stutter go?'_

"Sorry, had to drop off Sori at the Vet's and get some new threads, so how do I look for our dinner this evening?" Asked a scared shinobi. Slinking up to the man of her dreams, she pulled him down for a quick chaste kiss and nodded silently giving her approval.

"My Father has asked that you come to the Hyuuga mansion for dinner, he has plenty of questions to ask you." Nodding silently and entranced by the perfume Hinata was wearing tweaked his senses making him a bit goofy looking to the naked eye.

"Yeah, just a sec, let me put my things in here and we will be on our way." Naruto had a change of clothes and some bathroom accessories along with some pajama bottoms he loved to sleep in so much and chucked them on the sofa. When he walked in, he was amazed at how clean the place was.

"You did this, Hinata-chan?"

Giving a silent nod she pulled him into bedroom to show him exactly what she had done. The frumpy mattress was replaced along with all his furniture, his Father's scroll was laying at the top of scroll rack along with others he accumulated over the years with some new ones he saw out of the corner of his eye. "For every birthday, different people gave you a new scroll while you were away." Turning around she opened a small Jewelry chest and pulled out a silver pendant.

"This is what your birthday present is from me this year. It has the Uzumaki spiral on the front while on the back is the kanji for Rokudaime. Tsunade-sensei told us that you were her successor some years ago, and I thought this would be appropriate." Naruto smiled one ear to the other and pulled her in for a chaste kiss and squeezed her softly like she was made of silk.

"Wait, there's more", She clicked the sides opened and folded it in two revealing a child-like Naruto and a blushing Hinata on each sides of the pendant.

"We will always be together, treasure it, my love." Saying this, Naruto bent down as she hooked it behind his neck with the other necklace he wore.

He had no words for what they have all done for him. He treasured what Hinata just wrapped around his neck the chain was shorter than the one Tsunade-baba gave so it rested between his collarbones, he fingered the engrave lovingly. _'How much could this little woman love me?'_

"Naruto-kun, we need to get going, you know how Father gets ancy when he is kept from his meal." Nodding silently, Hinata took his hand in hers and pulled him along out of the apartment. Naruto knew he was about to say something to her that would decide if it were meant to be between them.

He stopped her in the living room and got down on one knee and presented the flowers Sasuke had given him and pulled her close so his head fit into the crook of her neck to breathe her scent in. _'Lavender and vanilla, just like he thought she would always smell like.'_

"Hinata-chan, I love you with all my heart, will you be my wife?" At those words, Hinata fell down to her knees with water dripping out of the corners. "I thought you'd never ask, koi."

Inside the bouquet of flowers was a small tiny hidden box both of them found, Sasuke knew what she liked, being in Anbu around her so much. Naruto picked it out and opened it, giving off a beautiful sparkle, it was an opal and sapphire ring with diamond accents. Just like Hinata. He pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her finger effortlessly. _'I'm going to have to thank Shika and Sasuke later on for this, they are a life saver.'_

Hinata cried tears of joy now that her beloved is going to marry her. She shot up instantly, just remembering the stern look of her Father's face, and pulled Naruto with the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Hinata still didn't have on her formal kimono but Jesus Christ she was hot. He didn't have time to take in all of her accents, and how did she get so fast too? He kept up with her as they hopped rooftops to the Hyuuga mansion.

As soon as they jumped off the last rooftop the guards nodded towards them and opened the gate to let both of them in. One of the guards pulled Naruto to the side for a sec and said,

"You know you're going to have to be fit for a formal yukata, right?" Naruto slapped his forehead and nodded. Hinata turned around and made a look that said, _'Hurry up!'_

Entering through the back door, one of the maids hurried Hinata off in one direction while the other maids made off with Naruto in the other. Hinata was fit with a formal kimono with lavender flowers and humming birds all over, just exquisite.

Naruto was having problems with his, the maids were all giggling like school girls pulling him out of his clothes.

They were almost literally drooling over his body, they remembered Yondaime and thought they were dealing with him all over again, because he acted the same way.

As soon as Naruto was in his green and yellow shuriken boxers they opened an old closet door that had just been recently aired out. Inside he saw a cobalt blue yukata with small flames going from the bottom to his knees and on the back, it said in kanji "Uzumaki". Naruto figured this must had been his Father's so therefore he was proud to wear it.

Carefully the maids, picked the yukata off the hanger and wrapped it around the young Uzumaki, it fit like a glove. Except he was a little too skinny for it, but that shall be remedied in about 10 min. "This was my Father's he asked the maids?" One of the Hyuuga nodded silently then shooed him out of the changing room and down the hall to a paper door where he heard a lot of voices.

* * *

Gulping once for good measure, he was about to go head to head with the Main Head of Hyuuga. He fell to his knees properly and gently slid the door opened and bowed. 

Hiashi looked up and swore he saw his old best friend in a younger body. "Come in, Naruto." Bellowed the Hyuuga head. Naruto could smell all the goodies as he made his way to Hiashi's side, Hinata being on the opposite gave Naruto a small wave and went back to her talks with the elders of the Clan in some kind of political discussion. Naruto was dumbfounded, '_what happened to the shy little kunoichi who tried so hard to be recognized, like him all those years ago.'_

The Main Hyuuga head yelled over the talks, "Welcome to Hyuuga Uzumaki-san, we are happy to have you for dinner and in our family." Naruto then looked over at Hinata's left hand as the ring he put on her finger sparkled brightly. He smiled, "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama, it is an honor to be considered family among the most powerful Clan in Konoha."

'_Man he was laying it on thick, but Hiashi looked amused from his position.'_

"You know, your Father was my best friend. He made me take an oath to keep his formal yukata for his son when he became of age to wear it and all his affects."

"I have your Father's swords and most of his scrolls, while he entrusted some to his favorite student and your ex-sensei, Kakashi. I'm sure you already got that one 5 years ago, I didn't have time to prepare you for all of this. And now you're marrying my eldest daughter, Hinata. You are truly the man your Father was."

Naruto was overwhelmed and almost to tears until he felt someone grab his hand from underneath the table. It was a soft hand and fit right into his, he knew who it was, his beloved. Calming down he nodded at the Hyuuga head.

"Hinata has come quite a ways since you've been gone. She is one of the best Medical Nin in Konoha along with her services in Anbu. Her jyuuken, own style might I add, has made a big difference in the up and coming kunoichi in the Hyuuga Clan. She will make a fine head and I know there will be some changes made, as he said this, he looked at Neji and smiled."

"Neji along with Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke are the best of best in Konoha, but now that your home, I know you will make our home more peaceful and prosperous than any Hokage has in the past."

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." Was all he could say to the praise he just received, he couldn't take much more, since he was not used to it.

"Please, do not call me Hyuuga-sama, Naruto." Leaning his head toward the head, his eyes crinkling with joy he said, "Call me Father, Son." That was it, one lone tear slid down his whiskered-face and onto his Father's yukata.

Hiashi smiled warmly at the young kitsune's actions and rubbed his shoulder, then pulled him towards him for a half hug. With all these feelings going about, Naruto lunged at Hiashi for a full fledged hug and squeezed his midsection while his eyes wet at the corners thinking he finally had another Father figure. A loving one like Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-baba, Ero-sennin.

"Naruto-kun, we also have other guests arriving." Said the Head of the Family. As on cue Tsunade-baba, Ero-sennin and Iruka-sensei all arrived at the same time to enjoy this wondrous feast.

"About time you showed up, brat." Rattled off a young looking Godaime.

"Yeah, you look just like your Father, kid." Said a perverted Sannin.

"Naruto, I'm glad your home." Said a loving teacher.

Naruto bolted and ran for Iruka and squeezed him so hard almost knocking the wind out of his old teacher. Next ran to Tsunade, but she bent down and kissed his forehead as she did when she decided to take up the position of Hokage. Jiriaya ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him in for a hug. With all that settled, Naruto wiped away the remaining of his tears and went to sit next to Hiashi.

Hiashi clanked a small fork next to his glass then raised it high, "To new beginnings, old friends and new, the celebration of a marriage and a new member of Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto."

Shouts of everyone, "Here, here." Then taking a sip from their wine glasses, Hinata held on tighter and smiled warmly at her fiancé.

* * *

After the wonderful dinner, Naruto finally fit his yukata and was heading back to change into his date clothes he came in with. 

But he was stopped by Tsunade, "Brat, tomorrow meet me at your old training field so I can rate your shinobi skills. Technically you're still a Chuunin while everyone is at least Jounin or further."

He gave her a thumb's up and went into his room to change, he would take his Father's yukata home with him now along with all his affects. He wanted to see what the real Yondaime was like tonight.

* * *

With the help of some of the guards from Hyuuga, he was about to take all his things back home once again. After dropping them onto the new couches he went straight for the bathroom with his accessories in hand, he needed to shower after all that. He was beginning to miss his roommate, Sori. 

But he would check on him tomorrow morning to see how fast his fox healed if he was anything like himself. After coming out of the shower he found his new pj's Ino gave him and put them on. They fit him well esp. after the Hyuuga feast. He hoped Sori were fed well, if not, he'd take him somewhere to get some decent food after his hospitalization.

He looked into his dresser mirror without his hiti-ate, he agreed with himself, he did look a lot like his Father. He decided to go through his Father's stuff tomorrow morning over a cup of Ramen, he knew Hinata kept his cabinets stocked incase of his return.

He loved her so much, he had no idea how to act around her now. She was so awesome and great, he hoped he could keep up with her now. But with a little switch a roo with his weights he'll be set to start on "Shunshin no Jutsu."

He already knew he was powerful, must have to have done something with the Filter jutsu Orochimaru tried to activate. Who knows unless he gets tested and Tsunade-baba looks at his seal for imperfections. Thinking of all the wonderful things he began to drift off to sleep, nice peaceful sleep. He'll figure things out tomorrow.

* * *

"Vroooooom!" 

"Crash!"

That was all that was heard when Naruto's alarm clock went off, he opened one eye blearily to look at a very smashed alarm clock. _'Oops. I'll have to get another one now, fuck!'_

Naruto rolled out of bed and shed his pajamas trailing his way to the shower, he washed the sleep out of eyes and his hair, and man he was beginning to like his long hair. Turning off the water off he grabbed his frog towel and securely wrapped it around his waist, he didn't want a repeat of before the last mission.

He wiped the mirror as he always did, he noticed he did change in the last 5 years, no more baby fat on his face, fading whisker marks. And the bluest eyes he ever saw on anyone.

'_Everyone is going to know I'm back, I better wear my burnt orange hoodie for protection.'_

He looked down at the cursed necklace and the one above it especially. His birthday wasn't for another few weeks, _'I guess she felt relieved to give me something special.'_ Naruto smiled on that thought and began to brush and gel up his hair a bit. The rest he used a tie to tie the long part of his hair down his back. He pulled on some boxers that had little foxes all over them and walked into his room to find a spare change of clothes.

First he began to put on his old set of weights, _'man, they are light.' _He found his favorite belt, (the one with large spikes) and a regular black T-shirt with the wide legged jeans he picked out. He pulled the burnt orange hoodie over his head and covered his head as best he could. He had to make a couple of stops first before he went to the training field.

* * *

He went into his kitchen/living room and looked at all the stuff he'd have to put away until he could sit down and sort through all of it. Firstly, he went back to his bedroom and pulled the top scroll off and shoved it into his pant side pocket. _'Time to work on Shunshin no Jutsu.'_

The blonde shinobi went to the cabinet and sure enough there was enough ramen to feed an army, he was giving high fives to Hinata-chan for his favorites all lined in a row. As he began to boil the water he saw something shine over in the pile of his Father's things. He walked over and picked up a nicely engraved katana. It had the signature of his Clan's symbol on it and on the handle was an old color, it was orange. He pulled it out and immediately began to glow with the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's eyes went 3 times wider than normal.

"Bad ass!" Screamed a fox-like shinobi.

He went back into his room and fixed his kunai holster and pouch on his hip while sliding the katana into a holster on his Chuunin jacket. Coming back from his room he screamed his greeting before he ate and slurped his Ramen breakfast.

"First things, first, I'll go check on Sori. I'm sure he already knows what happened last night but I want to see him. Cute little fox."

* * *

Picking up his Father's stuff he went to put them in their respective places, it was like there was a place for everything, _'looks like Hinata-chan knew and set it all up for me, God I love her.'_ After that, he started for the door, he leaned down to put on his knew running shoes and out the door he left while locking it from behind him. 

Before he could get a running stop he tripped over some very small children. "Kaasan! Look it's **HIM**! The promised one Touson always spoke about!" Screamed a little pink-haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Now Mika, it's not nice to scream at people, I thought we spoke about that." Her daughter nodded silently after being scolded.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you, here let me help you up." Said a replica of the little girl hiding behind her Mother. "Kyo dear, come here and meet your Father's best friend, Naruto."

A small charcoal black-haired boy with the same color eyes came from behind his Mother and looked up at the unusually tall shinobi. Naruto's hood had fallen and his bright locks could be seen hanging about his face and shoulders. His eyes sparkled as if he knew something Kyo didn't know.

"It's nice to finally meet my Touson's best friend, Uncle." The little boy blushed a little bit as he said this. He was calling this man, a complete stranger, Uncle. Before he knew it, Kyo was hoisted onto Naruto's shoulder's and running through the town on the rooftops.

The little boy was in such amazement, he just clung to his forehead and smiled largely. After making his round he came back to outside of his apartment and let the boy down and watched him do dizzy circles until he fell on his behind. Mika was sniggering quietly while a vein twitched on her Mother's head.

"Baka! He's only 3 years old, be careful!" Screamed an enraged kunoichi, right after she bashed him on the head with a chakra laden punch. "But Kaasan, he's so fast, faster than Touson."

"I know sweetie, we were all on the same team as Genin, he maybe quite powerful, but he was quite stupid at times."

* * *

Sakura began reminiscing about the times they all had, her training with Tsunade-sensei, Naruto with Ero-Sannin, and Sasuke with Kakashi. She missed those days and wished she could go back, but that would mean leaving her baby's behind and she could never do that. 

After the explosion at Sound, Sasuke went into convulsions as his cursed mark disappeared and then he finally realized, someone had killed the Snake Sannin. He immediately went to the Hokage and demanded who was on that mission.

As soon as Naruto came out of mouth, he was out the window geared up and all looking to rescue his best friend. All he found was the rest of the team shaken up and a dead snake with a Kabuto in pieces.

Sasuke retreated back home to his room and cried for the first time in his life as his best friend died killing the monster that lay claim to his soul. He was so wrapped up in himself, he didn't hear Sakura come into his room and lay next to him, trying to soothe his pain.

She of course was in tears also, but as he looked at her, now he could start the rest of his again. He stopped his tears and sniffled a bit, "I don't think Naruto would want us to cry to for him." He said as he was wiping away her tears.

For the first time, he wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her flush against his shuddering body. Sakura looked up and kissed his forehead, then Sasuke pulled her down and kissed her on the lips deeply. And that's how things went for the two.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. He looked so cute with that blush I had to take him for a ride, wait until he meets Sori." 

"Sori? Who's that?"

"Remember Gimpy? Well he wanted to be called by his given name, so his name is Sori and I'm about to go check on him at the Inuzuka clinic. He was in pretty bad shape, I couldn't heal him or his chakra pathways would be scorched."

Nodding as he said this, "I like Sori better anyway. Come on little ones we have shopping to do." The Uchiha children were whining on how shopping was boring and that they had a better time with Naruto. "No butts, or I'll tell your Touson about your behavior." Both of them straightened up and followed their Mother. "See you later, Naruto." Waving her goodbyes over her shoulder as two children went to each side and went downstairs.

Rubbing his head, man that was weird. _'Ha ha ha ha, Sasuke did hook up with Sakura-chan. Off to see Sori.'_

Picking himself off the ground and brushing him off, he pulled his hoodie back up and put his hair back into it. He secured all his weapons and began to bounce off the rooftops towards the Inuzuka Clinic. As soon as he arrived he felt Sori getting irritated.

"Ring!"

"Ah Naruto, just in time. Sori's all ready to go and getting quite ancy waiting on you." Said a flushed Kiba. "He keeps making demands on such expensive dishes, but all we could give him was liver and he didn't touch it until no one was looking. Damn, he's picky and wordy, like you."

Rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that Kiba, Sori is like royalty or something, we'll talk later over it as soon as he explains it to me." Kiba gave Naruto a nod and led him back to Sori's room.

"About goddamn fucking time you got here, all these dogs were giving me hives! I would like something more decent or at least a rabbit or a deer, fresh." Naruto's brow rose at his fox's demands. _'I still can't get used to him talking.'_ So, you all healed and shit? Sori snorted and jumped into his Master's hoodie and began to make a bed in his hair that was tied back.

"How much do I owe ya, Kiba?"

"Lets see, X-rays and ointments, lets say 350 yen." Nodding at his calculations he pulled out the money and turned on his heel to go out the store.

"You know that white dog that attacked me was in there, he better be happy I was in such a condition." Sori snorted. "I'm sorry Sori, but that's Konoha's only Animal Clinic and it is run by a decent Clan, I'm sure you and I could learn from Kiba and Akamaru."

"I need to go by and have my weights heightened before we see Tsunade-baba. Let's go!"

Another "Ring!" sounded though the weapon's master's shop.

A young girl with almond eyes came out and saw who it was and could only muster, "**HE'S HERE!**" Tenten came barreling out of the back, panting lightly. "Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you, alive!" She reached over the counter and half hugged Naruto as his hood fell down slightly revealing the same little fox she came to love five years ago.

"Gimpy!" She screamed and scratched behind his ears, earning her a purr.

"Oh what? You're going to let her call you Gimpy while I have to call you Sori?" Pouted a blonde shinobi. "Alright, alright, Tenten my name is Sori it is so nice to see you again." Saying as he bowed before the big-eyed kunoichi.

"He talks."

"Yeah I know, and he's a smartass too." Sori only snorted and laid his head down on his Master's broad shoulders.

"Ne Tenten, I need some new weights. These feel like 5 lbs. weights to me right now." Laughing at Naruto's predicament she went into the back, as she was doing so, Naruto began to look over the new weapons. He saw the same curved shuriken and double-sided kunai he wanted when he was 16, now that he had 5 years worth of salary he could finally afford them.

"Here we go Naruto, I have a set of 275 lbs. on sale." Nodding silently still gazing at the pretty weapons, "I'll take these curved shurikens, 3 sets, and 2 sets of these double-sided kunai as well."

"Alright then, anything else? You know I have that same spiked weighted belt a little heavier too." Perking up he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm going to load up what I have on right now, can you send the rest to my apartment?"

"Sure we have a dressing room, just go in there." Sori jumped onto the counter and began to sniff the weights, "I think these will be exceptional for your jutsu, Naruto." Bellowed a little red fox.

"Sounds good, Sori. I'm almost finished, jeez these are a bit heavier, but not to where I can't move or move faster." Naruto came out looking flushed as he had heavier weight on him and went to lay the money on the counter.

"Thanks, Tenten, tell Lee I said hello and yes I will spar with him later but I have to be rated first." Tenten nodded and waved her goodbyes to her friend. "Kaasan, was that Him?" A little hand pulled on her Mother's dress. "Yes baby that was Naruto, Yondaime's legacy and the future Rokudaime."

"Now go practice with your Touson, Mai. Or you'll have to do something foolish, you know how he is."

* * *

Walking down the street, he heard someone yelling, "You lazy ass Shika!" 

'_Uh oh, Ino's on a roll.'_

"Ino, Shika, what's up?" Asked a fox-like ninja. Both looked at him and smiled, "We had your clothes delivered, I hope it was okay. It took me half an hour to get lazy ass here to do it, but he did."

"Thanks you guys, for everything. Sorry for the small talk but I have to get going, got to meet Tsunade-baba for ranking position, I'm hoping for Anbu, so I can kick Sasuke's ass! Ha ha!"

"Bye Naruto!" Both said in unison.

"Wait, I fixed your hiti-ate, I hope you like it." Naruto looked over into Ino's hands noticing that the blue material was now black and longer, the metal shined brightly, even though the scratches from previous battles could be seen.

"Thanks Ino." With that he ran off while strapping his hiti-ate to his forehead, it felt good to have it in place again.

* * *

Pulling his hoodie securely he jumped to the rooftops and all you saw was a burnt orange blur as he made it to Team 7 training grounds. Tsunade had just arrived as Naruto jumped off of a tree. 

"You made it, Brat, good." With that said she came at him fast as lighting and power laden kick to his stomach. Sori jumped off to the side to watch his Master be graded on his performance, he wouldn't jump in until later when they would show his true power.

Naruto took the hit full on and did a flip and landed 10 feet away from the monstrous Hokage. "I can't believe you took that hit straight on, Naruto."

"I've grown these few years, I'm just getting used to them myself."

With that Tsunade began to run for him and jumped into the air ready for a heel smash. All the scenery was being destroyed as Naruto avoided all of her punches and kicks. "Now its time to try out my jutsu, or rather, my Father's legacy jutsu." Tsunade's eyes grew wide and whispered, _'Shunshin no Jutsu?'_

Going through four hand seals, Naruto's chakra started to radiate from him, Tsunade watched as he was there right in front of her, and then he was gone. An elbow jab from the Kyuubi container was all she felt, and the wind was knocked out of her. She got back up from her knees and tried to hit him with a chakra laden punch, it was like he disappeared.

Tsunade's eyes grew wider as she felt a kick to the back of her knees. _'This kid has almost perfected his Father's jutsu like it was nothing. Arashi, you'd be so proud, Konoha's Yellow Flash is back to stay and watch over us all.'_

Tsunade turned quickly and smacked the side of Naruto's neck with a medical glow of her own. Trying to steady her breathing, she watched Naruto try to control his nerves as she rested herself. _'I'm getting too old for this.'_ She thought.

What looked like Tsunade did to Kabuto looked the same to Naruto, only he was playing possum with it. Before he made a Kage Bunshin to go and hide if she tried anything sneaky. He told his clone form a half assed Rasengan and creep up onto the old lady. The power of it was enough to knock a normal man unconscious. He didn't want to hurt his baba.

Still in flopping mode, Naruto's Kage Bunshin used the Shunshin no Jutsu and snuck up on Tsunade and Rasenganed her ass into a tree. Tsunade knew Naruto wasn't even using a quarter of his true strength. So she decided to go all out.

Picking herself off the ground she went through a series of medical seals and healed all of her injuries. "Now it's time to go all out, Naruto. No more games."

Naruto sat up and shucked off his Chuunin jacket and hoodie and laid them on a destroyed tree stump.

What they didn't know was, there was a crowd forming outside the craters created by Godaime herself. Mainly shinobi and some peasants. As soon as Naruto took off the hoodie they recognized him and began to say such good things about him and praised and whistled for him to win.

The Rookie nine plus Gai's team were one of the group of shinobi's watching the fight. Hinata was in the front row cheering Naruto on as he took on their most powerful ninja in the Fire Country. Kakashi looked bored, but you could tell if you looked hard enough he was watching the battle with his Sharingan showing. Sasuke and Sakura were in the treetops with their children watching, they went speeding after they felt Naruto's chakra burst.

"Alright, Tsunade-baba, don't think I'll go easy on you just cause your old."

A vein popped on her forehead, "You will eat those words, Brat!"

Naruto started with an oldie but a goodie, "Tajou Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A million Naruto's appeared all around the two of them. All taunting the old hag. Tsunade had enough of concentrated some chakra into her right fist as she punched yet another crater and poofed away almost all his copies.

Two clones snuck away and began a strategic plan to bring down the old hag. Most of the clones went in for a taijutsu fight but some were using Shunshin no Jutsu and some weren't. It was easy to pick the slow ones off, it was the fast ones that were getting quick weak hits in. The real Naruto concentrated his chakra to his fist and flickered in and punched the Godaime with her own strength.

Tsunade was pushed back 3 meters into a nearby stone while she spit out a little saliva. She began to go through a series of seals and disappeared for 2 seconds, then appearing next to the real Naruto as she used her chakra scalpels to cut some of his arm muscle. Knowing his own body system, the muscles instantly began to knit it back together and he and she were exchanging blows. Both blocking and attacking at the same time.

It looked like a stalemate was about to appear, until a young fox jumped off an undestroyed tree. Sori began his mental connection, _'I'm on my way.'_

'_Good it's about time, almost out of stamina, this woman is a monster.'_

Sori concentrated on his laden chakra that had been restored and in an orange burst of chakra, Sori were now full size_ (Think of a Shetland pony). _In a roar, both shinobi's noticed a very large, a very angry fox. _'Tsunade-babe, Naruto whispered, this is my partner, Sori (Gimpy). Be careful, he's powerful, but with us combined we are unstoppable.'_

Naruto began to concentrate on the Kyuubi's chakra and began to fox-out. He jumped onto Sori who lunged at Godaime, she jumped out of the way seconds before the rock was crumbled from the impact.

Going through some simple seals, Naruto bellowed, "Hijutsu: Katon: Combi Beast Hosenka!" Naruto blew Kyuubi's chakra into the Hosenka making the fire hotter and faster coming out.

Luckily, Tsunade was able to dodge all the fireballs, it's like he knows all ninjutsu and tweaks them. _'I'm out, this is too much.'_

"I'm out Naruto, you have proved your worthiness to me and to all the village, I declare you Rokudaime in training, with several tutors you will take my place, as I retire."

Everyone cheered and decided to hold a celebration in his honor. Not only has Tsunade-baba acknowledged him in front of the town but to give him the title Rokudaime. And he's getting married to the soon-to-be Head of Hyuuga. His life rocked right now.

* * *

Both Sakura and Hinata rushed out to heal the rest of Tsunade. While Naruto and Sori, in a burst of chakra, returned to their normal selves. 

"Tsunade-baba, I just had my weights changed too, doesn't that piss you off?" Chided a fox-like shinobi. Tsunade could only laugh and sit up from her position and motion for him to come closer. She flicked his hiti-ate and kissed his forehead and fingered the legacy of the 1st Hokage, you have become a great man, don't let us down."

As soon as the Godaime was healed she stood up and everyone cheered and clapped as she took a bow along with Naruto. Hinata strolled up and hooked her fingers into his and squeezed his hand to let him know how much he was loved by her. As soon as the cheering subsided, Naruto went over to the stump and picked up his hoodie and Chuunin vest. I guess "I won't need this anymore," he said to himself.

"No you won't, kid." Said a perverted hermit.

Jiriaya shoved a folded piece of material into his hands, "This was your Father's cape, fitted for that katana that lay on the ground. I will be one of your tutor's (again) and so will Kakashi as well as Tsunade-hime."

"Any questions?" Asked the old man.

"Yeah, why you? You're too busy peeping to tutor me."

"Because I'm one of the Sannin and I'm to teach you about politics, not jutus, that's Kakashi's job. Tsunade will teach you how to run the village." Nodding as he took all this in, he gave a grunt of acknowledgement and hugged the old man.

"Thanks Ero-sennin, for everything."

"Come on Hinata-chan, I need to go change and shower before the celebration." His wildest dreams were coming true and he felt like he could cry, but he would suck it up until he was inside his apartment.

"One more thing Naruto, you get your Father's house too, but all will be arranged later." Yelled the old man.

* * *

Hinata took the robe and katana while Naruto swung his hoodie over his right shoulder while Sori rested on his left shoulder. As they walked through town, they heard all the whispers and saw all the smiles and waves. So this is what it felt like to be recognized and loved by the people. _'Father, even though I didn't know you, I will make you proud.'_

Stopping in the market place, Sori perked his ears and sniffed the air, "I shall have some decent food now, please." Laughing at his pets antics, he went to the butcher stand and bought several pieces of venison along with some fresh rabbit for Sori to munch on. It was very funny to watch him devour the food so fast and leave clean bones, Naruto dumped them in the trash nearby and happy to have a fat Sori whom will sleep for a little while.

Approaching his apartment, he leapt upstairs with Hinata along side him. He reached in for his keys and unlocked his door. He was sweaty and dirty, plus having Sori mess up his hair for the hell of it didn't make him happy. He dumped his pet on a fluffy pillow in the living room while he and Hinata made their way to his bedroom where his bathroom was.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower, then you can if you like. I'm sure you have some of your stuff stashed here somewhere," giving off a wicked smile as he said this. Hinata only blushed and sat on his made up bed waiting on him to go into the bathroom to start the shower. As soon as she heard the water turn on, she got up and closed the door to his room from the living room. 

She very slowly pulled her tube top off and undid her bandaging, next her mesh shirt came off. She quickly pulled her skirt and boy shorts off leaving her all vulnerable and naked. Next she went over to the blinds and shut them making the room a little darker than before. She walked over to the bathroom door finding it unlocked and as quietly as a shinobi could she snuck into the bathroom where Naruto was washing his body.

She grabbed the curtain and pulled it to and put one foot inside, then the other. Naruto's back was to her, she could see all of his battle scars along with a nice tight ass of his she so longed to touch. Before she knew it, she crept up and put her arms around his chest as she pushed her bare breasts into his scar laden back. Her hands were wandering his chest as one of her hands slid down and followed the "happy trail" down to his manhood. _'He's bigger than I thought, I hope I can take all of him in.'_ She thought to herself.

Naruto froze at the sudden contact but could smell the lavender and vanilla and knew it was his beloved. He decided to let her explore him before he got his chance.

Hinata's hand went lower to feel his bulging sac, massaging it lightly, she earned a moan from her kitsune. While her other hand found his nipples, she thought she would tweak them and see if she'd get a reaction. The Hyuuga heiress's hand massaged back up his large manhood and twitched as she earned another throated groan. Oh he was hard enough, at least like concrete hard.

Naruto had enough of being teased from behind, he wanted to see who was making him feel this good. Hinata scooted back a little as he turned around to look down at this exquisite woman giving him pleasure.

"May I?" He asked huskily. Nodding silently she let herself be touched by the one she loved the most.

Naruto got down on his knees knowing he'd be the perfect height so he could reach all around her. He wrapped his hands around her small waist and pulled her flush against him so she couldn't escape him. He leaned up and began to nip at her collarbone as his hands went up her legs up to her well defined ass. She moaned softly as he began kneading the flesh that was once her ass.

He trailed down her collarbone to a perfect shaped orb with a taunt nipple begging to be taken of. He decided to tease her a bit more and put his face between her mounds and lick up and down and she shuddered and moaned a little louder. Moving his pouty lips to the right he began to nibble and lick his way to her right mound. Finally reaching his goal, he licked around the nipple and took it into his mouth for a gentle suck.

He could feel Hinata's knees going weak and about to give out so he stands up and towers over her to give her a heartfelt kiss. Naruto reaches behind her thighs and pulls her up to straddle himself as he leans against the side bathroom wall. As he kisses the side of neck and his other plays with that tiny bundle of nerves that makes her convulse every so often.

"Are you sure you want this, it can't be taken back?" He whispered into her ear.

Hair matted to her face she replied, "I love you."

Taking that as a sign of a yes, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to prepare her for himself. Taking one finger he gently puts it into her mouth and pulls it out and sticks it into her warm middle. Naruto established a rhythm as he kissed her passionately while he inserted two fingers making her gasp. He took the initiative and went below her collarbone and took in her ignored left mound, he could feel her getting very wet while he did this.

This was it, he inserted the third finger while his thumb was rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves at the top and he bit down on her nipple lightly. She came all over 3 fingers and moaned loudly, gasping she took his and kissed him deeply as he readied to put himself into her.

"This will hurt at first, but I promise it will get better." Nodding silently, her breasts heaving as she leaned against the linoleum so he could adjust himself. Naruto grabbed both her hips and spread them as wide as they could go in such a small space. He could feel his throbbing member twitch against her warmth. With one tiny shove, his head was inside of her, Hinata grimaced but decided against stopping.

Naruto moved his hands up and down her torso to soothe her as she began to take him all in. When he reached her heaving breasts, she began to get wet again and this helped a lot. He would play with them while shoving himself inside of her. It felt like she come every time he'd touch her. Soon he was up to the hilt inside of her and boy she felt so warm inside it almost made him cum inside of her without any movement. He put his hands on her hips and began to move slowly but gently making her contract around his throbbing member.

He began to pick up speed as Hinata's soft moans were reaching levels that could be heard outside. He could feel her about to cum all over himself, there it was she exploded all over him. Naruto took the cue to cum and were panting heavily and Hinata was in a uncomfortable position, feeling her uneasiness, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her in such a loving manner. Still inside of her she kissed him softly and whispered, _'I love you so much.'_

And he whispered back, _'and I you, dearest.'_

* * *

After their "session" both came out of the room, one in boxers and the other in a frog towel. 

"Gods woman, you are loud." Replied a smartass fox. Sori pushed the door open and was laying on his part of the divided bed with his name embroidered (Sori of course) on it. Both had blushes on their faces with a very amused fox staring at them almost naked wasn't very nice.

"Shut up, Sori! She liked it." Belted a surprised shinobi.

Hinata hit Naruto on the arm and blushed harder, Naruto could only smile wider. "Where's your clothes stashed at?" Asked a curious fox-like Naruto. Hinata walked over to an old looking arm wall and opened it. It was full of training outfits and formal kimonos.

"Is this formal or casual?"

"I would think formal since you've been named Rokudaime." Hinata said.

Nodding his head he went for his closet and pulled out his Father's yukata and began putting it on. Hinata went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of boy short panties and some bandaging. As she pulled her panties on she said,

"Babe, can you help bound my breasts?" As soon as his clothes were all on he wanted to take them off again and take this illustrious beauty before him in just panties.

"Yes, dearest." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and began to bind her breasts, careful not to touch those wonderful peaks that he wanted in his mouth. As soon as he was finished, she pulled out a light purple kimono with a dark blue obi to match.

"I think I can manage with these." She said.

After waiting for five minutes, Hinata came out of the bedroom all dressed up, a vision of beauty was all Naruto saw. She matched Naruto in every way, her sweet nature with his boisterous sense of humor. Like yin and yang. Like two turtle doves.

"Let's get this show on the road, Sori you coming?" The fox just snorted and transformed into the size of a medium sized dog so he could walk along side his Master. His appearance was a bit altered, there were tips of black on his ears and tails like before, but his eyes were the same endless blue as Naruto's.

Putting on their traditional footwear both were out the door and off into the night. They could hear the festival going, Naruto intertwined his fingers with his fiancée's and began the walk down the stairs and into the Market Square.

Seeing both Naruto and Hinata enter the crowd, everyone began to cheer and clap as they saw the new generation to reign over the village.

* * *

There were stands stood up everywhere, children playing in the streets with barking dogs following them. Walking up to a large table, Naruto could see all his friends and family seated waiting on him to join them. As soon as Hinata and Naruto were seated, Sori were given a place at the table on the other side of Naruto as honored guests. Everyone was all dressed formally and looking their best while at the head of the table Tsunade-baba was seated. 

"Bout time you got here, Brat." Bellowed the busty Hokage.

Clanking her tiny fork against a wine glass she got everyone's attention, "In honor of our up and coming Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. May you be blessed in everything you do and don't screw up, Brat." Tsunade knew how to say it plain and simple.

Standing up, everyone began clapping, he cleared his throat, "I am honored Hokage-sama, as Rokudaime Hokage, I will do my best to make our home prosperous and peaceful."

* * *

"Yes, we have him in our sights, Orochimaru-sama would be pleased." 

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffy, but I did give you the goods eh, eh?

R & R if you wish.

Crimsonails


	10. Resurrection! Naruto's Choice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**ShinobiFighter101:** I know, don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! Even though it pisses me off a lot, but I love 'em. Another round of schoolwork is about to commence so I'll work in between as much as I can. muah

**Madnarutofan: **Hmm, Loyal Sound Nin left from the explosion sounds like a good plot twist, but I've been brainstorming and I think I have something better. Maybe.

**Krows Scared:** Yeah, I kind of let it all out, huh. Life waterfalls, eh? But if you see that I need any improvement, let me know. That was my very first smut fiction, I was a virgin. Ahhhh! Thanks for the review.

**KunochiDreamer: **Why thank you, I thought it was interesting to write myself.

**Anonymous: **Thank you, I didn't know I was good twice. blushes

**Snow Ariman:** Yes! Yes! Thank you! Finally someone notices how cool & smooth I made Kakashi. Thank you!

**Warning:** Some fluff (Yay cotton stuffs) and maybe a lime, no I lied it's a lemon. And yes I'm sorry I keep lying, but it just goes with the story and well you'll see. And yes another fight scene, with Naruto in a yukata. Hottie!

**A/N:** And for all of those who read but didn't comment, I thank you. Like I said before, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Hyuu

**Chapter 10:** Resurrection? Naruto's Life Staking Choice.

Standing up, everyone began clapping, he cleared his throat, "I am honored Hokage-sama, as Rokudaime Hokage, I will do my best to make our home prosperous and peaceful."

* * *

"Yes, we have him in our sights; Orochimaru-sama would be pleased."

* * *

As he sat back down everyone began to cheer, clap and holler as loud as they could. Naruto could feel a small blush coming onto his face as everyone recognized him for the first time. A booming voice could be heard over applause, "Naruto, you will be stationed at Anbu and train with them, Kakashi, and of course Sasuke."

Naruto gave his signature foxy grin; he was going to beat that bastard blue. Small children could be seen running around the table and laughing heritably. As soon as one came around he grabbed it or her rather. It was a bright emerald-eyed pink haired girl.

"Mika, was it?" Asked the future Rokudaime.

Mika stared in wonder at the man's appearance especially his wondrous blue eyes. That seems like pools after a morning spring. Naruto poked her ribs that earned him a girly giggle. "So, Mika, who do you want to take after, your Kaasan or your Touson?" He asked the little girl as her laughing died down.

"Your Kaasan is very smart and she has a powerful punch, plus she's one of the best Medical Nin, and your Touson is our top Anbu and Sharingan Master." He added. "Do you have the Sharingan yet?"

The little girl concentrated chakra to her eyes to reveal an immature Sharingan like her Father used to have when he was a Genin. "Impressive what about Kyo? Does he have the Sharingan as well?"

Sasuke and Sakura watched as their best friend handled their baby girl. Sakura was smiling largely while Sasuke had a smirk on his lips. "Naruto!" Yelled an Uchiha parent. "Both my children have the Sharingan and are as smart as Sakura, they play and wrestle like we used to. Genius children."

"You arrogant bastard! I was asking this pretty little girl what she could do." Smirked a blonde-haired shinobi. Little did he know that the little girl that was sitting in his lap was concentrating her chakra to her fist as her Mother taught her?

"Wham!" Right into the fox's stomach.

"Oof! Yes, she is your child Sakura-chan. Little more practice and she'll be just like you and Tsunade-baba." Sakura could only smile wider and motion for Mika to come sit next to her and her Father.

"Ne, Naruto-jisan, I have a request." Squeaked a small Uchiha boy. He was a little more shyer than his counterpart. Naruto turned his head to the right and looked down at the charcoal headed child who had a small blush on his face.

"What is it, Kyo?"

"Touson told me, you could do "Rasengan", and can I see you do it, please?" He asked timidly.

Naruto got up and ruffled the boy's hair, "Now be careful and not to get too close, it is dangerous." Nodding silently Naruto took a few steps back and held out his right hand after pulling up his yukata sleeve.

The fox-like shinobi closed his eyes and began to concentrate a small ball of blue appeared in his right hand. It looked like he was grabbing it and letting go as the ball whirled faster. Kyo looked on in amazement, _'I wish someone would teach me something as cool instead of Kawarmi no Jutsu or Bunshin no Jutsu."_ Naruto saw the look of longing in the boy's eyes and stopped the whirling ball of destruction.

"You have Sharingan, right?" Kyo nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke's smirk disappeared at what he thought Naruto was about to do, corrupt his children. Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered, _'can you check and see how much chakra this kid has, if he's anything like his Father, he could rival me.'_

Nodding at his request, Hinata went through her Clan's seals and whispered, _"Byukuugan." _She took a look at the Uchiha child and saw he had a large chakra reserve waiting to be tapped. She pulled her husband to be aside and nodded towards him.

"Ne, Sasuke, can I teach your boy a few tricks, nothing serious though. Just some things I learned as a Genin." He said with a foxy grin. Sasuke hmphed and waved his hand in the air for the okay. Kyo was so happy he jumped up onto Naruto and squeezed his midsection so hard he was almost out of breathe. _'He is strong like Sakura-chan, I'm just glad he doesn't have her or his temperament.'_

"I want you up and ready at the crack of dawn with all your ninja gear in the morning in Section 7 Training field. It should be easy to copy what I'm going to teach you. Remember to be careful, okay?"

With a nod Kyo went into the direction of his Father and was talking animatedly about his training with the future Rokudaime. He jumped onto his Father's lap and hugged his neck hard. "Arigato Touson."

Naruto sat back down and began to fill his plate up so he could eat his fill, Hinata giggled amusedly as she sat and watched him eat mounds of onigiri and tempura, rice and other goodies. She put one of her hands under the table and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, _'you will make us all proud, Naruto-kun.'_ Naruto turned to look at Hinata with a bit of rice stuck to his face and smiled. With her free hand, she reached over and picked off the rice and ate it herself.

Naruto blushed 2 shades redder at her actions and smiled as his eyes went into crescent moons. He decided to leave his hair down, all spiky in all directions but was tamed with the hair products Ino produced for him. He was beautiful; every woman in town wanted him; but knew the Hyuuga Heiress had dib on him first.

Hearing a very loud drunken voice, "Brat, after your training with your tutors, guesses what you get to do." Naruto looked up at a red faced Godaime and shrugged his shoulders. "You get a Genin team of your own, how about that? Naruto leading a Genin team?" Tsunade was laughing a bit as she gulped down another round of sake Jiriaya was handing her.

Naruto swallowed hard and began to sweat bullets, he didn't know how to lead a Genin team led alone protect the little munchinkins. He began to go back to his Genin and Chuunin days when he was younger, by the time his training would end; all his friend's kids would be ready for graduation.

The protect side of his grew as he knew he would die before those kids would. All too precious, he also knew after Ino had her birth, he knew her child would be an outright loudmouthed genius who was lazy but fashionable. He laughed to himself at the picture of Ino and Shika's new family.

So he or she would be on his team, being a genius and all. Plus probably at least one of the Uchiha children if not both, and some of Tenten and Lee's children. He couldn't wait to be a Jounin Instructor; he would go with tradition of course, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin's teachings.

He still had a wedding to plan with Hinata, oh how lovely and beautiful it would be. He wanted it to be held outside in the spring, where the Cherry blossoms would litter the ground as she walks over them barefoot. Then he started thinking about he next thing that comes after marriage, children. He wondered what his kids would look and act like. Shy like Hinata or boisterous like himself. If they would carry his signature whisker marks, he always thought they were cute on him, and even cuter on a kid. With his mind made up, he decided to go ahead and start planning the wedding.

Naruto tugged on Hinata's kimono and said, "Let's get married now, in the spring, while the cherry blossoms are still about." Hinata smiled and nodded. Now it was Hinata's turn to pull on his sleeve and pull him down to her level, _'besides, Father says he wants grandchildren immediately, so don't let him down now.'_ She said with a wink.

After a few more words the feast ended and everyone got up to leave the table except for the current Hokage and Naruto, Hinata began to backtrack to some unknown trail he'd never noticed before.

"Brat, here's the keys to your Father's house and you better hurry up and catch Hinata, she knows the way. By the way, I had Raido and Aoba move your affects into the house so your Apartment is pretty empty."

* * *

Naruto gave his foxy grin and hugged the old lady who represented an evil Aunt of some sorts, but Tsunade hugged tighter letting a few teardrops fall onto the cursed necklace she once possessed. "You would make Arashi so proud, brat, now get going. I don't know how long Hinata will wait on you."

Naruto brushed his baba's tears away and kissed her on the cheek and then turned into a dead run after he took off his formal wooden shoes. As soon as he was out of sight, Tsunade sat back down and took another drink; Jiriaya took her hand in his and squeezed it out of sympathy. "He'll be the best of us all, Tsunade. Arashi did the right thing and now look where he is; he has by far surpassed the both of us and killed the other Sannin."

"He'll become a great leader just like his Father, a hero, from the day he was born."

Running faster Naruto could feel Sori at his feet trying to catch up with Hinata. As soon as he caught up he tried to hug her but she poofed into a piece of wood. _'Kawarmi no Jutsu?'_

"Hinata, babe, where are you?" He could here her giggle in the trees and then she jumped down from her position, "Just keeping you on your toes, sweetie." Sori started to growl and with a burst of the fox's chakra he attained from Naruto he began growling at her. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and put a kunai to her neck as he always kept one stashed on him at **ALL** times.

"Who are you, and what's your purpose? You know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Naruto grounded out. The Hinata imposter let out a cackle and poofed into her true self. From where the imposter stood, Naruto couldn't believe who or what he saw.

A girl with long black hair tied at the end with the standard Sound uniform on with some modifications. The blonde-haired shinobi could see the very same eyes he saw on a Legendary Sannin he killed personally.

She had on black tube top with a black camouflage Chuunin vest. She had on a low-rise long black skirt that stopped at the bottom her knees with two slits going up both sides; up to the hip, and the required black shinobi sandals. She had scrolls in the vest pouches and a kunai holster on her left leg. A shuriken pouch on her hip along with a long black leather whip strapped to her side as well. To the average Joe, she was hot, except for those creepy eyes, same as Orochimaru.

"Who the fucks are you? And what the fuck do you want?" Screamed an enraged blonde shinobi.

Laughing evilly she said, "Oro-Touson never told you about me, did he? While waiting on the Uchiha heir he found something amusing to do, of course he had a harem but most of which were sterile, because he didn't want any children. Made up of some of the best kunoichi from each country.

Except for one individual woman who withstood Kabuto's injections and overcame all his serums, Oro-Touson didn't know one night until he took her into his bed chambers, well you know what happens after that."

Naruto was getting furious; he wanted to kill this woman for even being the spawn of his natural enemy. Little by little Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out and towards Sori at an alarming rate.

Sori could feel its power growing within him; he could feel the finally approaching Stage 2 coming. In all his life, he only reached stage 1 and that was because of Naruto and the Kyuubi chakra, and that happened by chance.

Sori warped into stage one _(large dog)_, then as he felt the power over come him, in a burst of red chakra he grew to the size of a camel, but with no humps. Same black tips on his ears, tail and paws, but with some new additions. His second tail had grown along with some black stripes going throughout his fur. Crimson red eyes, canines even larger, giving off a howl he alerted his Master.

'_No need to fear, Naruto, I've got my second tail. Lets take her down.' _From an inside pocket Naruto pulled out a hair tie and tied his length back as not to get in the way. Part of his yukata was open and showing off a nicely well toned chest as he began to call onto Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Be careful of this one, kit. Dangerous, she is."** Bellowed through Naruto's thoughts.

An ominous wind blew by Naruto as his yukata flapped in the breeze. Both standing 5 feet apart looking at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

A lone cherry blossom fell to the ground as the words came out, "Senei Jyashu!" A snake's head and long body shot out of the girl's mouth, with lighting fast reflexes, Naruto caught it with his left hand.

"Don't be so impatient, I've been waiting to have a real fight in a long time."

Out of nowhere, Naruto's sword was dropped from the trees as he caught it with his right hand. He could feel the power of the sword radiating from its sheath.

He looked up to find Hinata sitting in the tree smiling at him serenely. With one hand movement, he had the sword pulled from the sheath that was radiating the red chakra that was the Kyuubi's.

"**That sword is an Uzumaki heirloom and the pact with the fox demons." **Bellowed the caged beast. **"Sealed with the rawest of my chakra, you will tear down your enemy wherever you may be, kit."**

Still having the struggling snake girl's tongue in his left hand, he whipped her forward and gripped his sword so that it would come down as a downward strike. The girl side-stepped quickly and kicked him in the gut, once again releasing the illustrious Sound Nin.

"I didn't get your name, what is it?"

"I didn't throw it, so maybe, its none of your fucking business!" Screamed a very angry Sound Nin. "Since you asked nicely and you'll be the last person to hear it when you die I'll tell you, it's Kei. I have no equal."

"But I need you alive for awhile before I kill you, I **WILL** have Oro-Touson back. And to do that, I need you." She went in for a punch with her right hand as Naruto guarded with his sword sheath. As if on impact, you could hear a smoldering sound.

"Ahhhh! You and that damn Kyuubi, I will rid you of the world and resurrect my Father." Pulling her arm back with a very harsh burn on it. It seemed the very essence of Kyuubi harms his child. Maybe something went wrong with the Filter jutsu he tried to accomplish. Sori was all ready to fight he begun to growl and snarl at the snake girl.

'_Hold on, she may be no threat, but Kyuubi says she is, be on the defensive for now.'_

Taking a few practice swings, Naruto fueled it with more chakra and watched the sword grow longer and take on a double-edge shape, so he could slash in both directions. Kei jumped back 3 feet and went through 3 hand seals, the last one only known to the Shodaime Hokage.

"Nipou: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!"

Everything went dark around Naruto and Sori. Naruto could feel quick strikes from nowhere as he was in the darkness.

'_Sori, find me!'_

Was all that screamed into the little or not so little fox's brain. With a burst of chakra for guidance, Sori found Naruto and he leapt onto the back of the fox's neck.

Having chakra going throughout his legs as not to fall off. Naruto put the sheath into the string around his yukata as he concentrated his Chakra to his hand on the sword and one on the fox he was sitting on.

Sori could feel the power grow inside of him; he felt the mental connection through Naruto as he readied both his tails as he felt the Sound Nin come close. Naruto opened his eyes and swung hard as he felt flesh rip and the beginning of Sori's jutsu.

"Hijutsu: Combi Beast Kamaitachi no Jutsu."

Both tails began to radiate with chakra and with one swing of both tails emitted the same slicing winds Temari could do with her fan; they knocked the Sound Nin into a nearby tree where they heard a crack. The jutsu was dispelled and Kei got away with a piece of her life hanging in the balance.

Feeling her escape, Naruto sheathed his sword and jumped off his enlarged fox as he transformed back into the medium sized dog he was before. Naruto's yukata was all clinging to his body from the sweat and almost half off of him from the loosening of his tie.

"That was a well-deserved workout, eh Sori?" The fox could only nod, but wasn't sure about something, it didn't feel quite right about this Kei. It was like she was just testing them. Smelling the familiar lavender and vanilla he felt Hinata jump down from the tree, she felt she didn't need to step in because she knew her beloved could handle it.

"So, that was Kei, huh?" Mumbled Hinata.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Were you worried I couldn't take her on or something?"

"No, its not that. We've heard about her from our Anbu spy reports. There is a little activity going on in the dismantled Sound Village, you destroyed five years ago. She was rumored to be the only child of Orochimaru. It has also been said that she is trying to rebuild what her Father had. She has access to all his jutsu's and kinjutsu's. But most were destroyed in the blast. Let's hope she doesn't come across her Father's Filter jutsu, she could reverse what he has done and give it a second try. But that would be impossible, because five years ago she was only 12 with hardly any power and she was even neglected by him."

* * *

Taking in all what Hinata said, _'she was ignored just like I was, and maybe if she succeeds, maybe he would acknowledge her.'_ Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders and asked her to lead the way home, his Father's home, now his home.

Hinata wrapped her arm around his waist and began to guide him through the foliage that developed over the years. Coming to a clearing was a quaint white 2 story house with shrubbery surrounding the lower level and some flower garden beds on each side of the stone walkway. It was the ideal home for a family. Naruto always wanted children, actually lots of them, so he could have a family to come home to and love endlessly.

Hinata reached into her sleeve and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Naruto, "you do the honors, its your home now."

Taking the keys from her delicate fingers he put the keys into the doorknob and turned and opened the door as it made a slight creaking sound. Stepping inside he set down his formal footwear as Hinata shucked off hers and he hit the switch for the lights on the right, just where he thought it would be.

What he saw was like a dream, sheets covered the furniture and paintings on the wall. He immediately went over and pulled the sheet from the painting that was hanging over the fireplace. It was an oil portrait of his Father and this beautiful woman.

She had the same blonde hair, but her eyes were much bluer than his Father's. That's when he figured out he had his Mother's eyes and her nose and mouth, the rest was all Arashi. He looked below the painting and saw a bronze plate attached to the picture; he couldn't read it clearly so he rubbed it a little with the cloth that was covering it.

It said, "Uzumaki Arashi and Sachi, wedding portrait."

"My Mother's name was Sachi? How beautiful." Murmured the fox-like shinobi.

Hinata began taking all of the sheets off the furniture and opening the windows to air out the house. There was a shrine just below the portrait, Naruto held up some incense and lit it and some candles around it. He got on his knees in the praying position to give his thanks to his parents.

Almost to tears, Hinata put her hand on his shoulder motioning to come with her. Naruto wiped what was left and began to follow her. He saw a spiral staircase to right next to a room. He slid open the door and it was a baby's room, decorated in light baby blue. His heart almost stopped, this room was meant for him when he was born. He wandered in to look around as Hinata watched the amazement on her fiancé's face.

The crib was covered, but he took it off and the bed shook a little while the mobile above it swung a little. It made of small animals, like squirrels, birds and the dominant foxes. Over in the corner he saw a rocking chair that wasn't covered, he squatted down and picked up whatever was occupying it. A stuffed cute little red fox. Small tears were coming out of his eyes as he slouched to his knees to the floor as he hugged the small toy to his chest.

In a small voice only Hinata and Sori could hear, "This will be our child's room, it'll need fixing up, but this will be his or her room." Hinata went over and squatted next to the crying Naruto and pulled him into a hug putting her face in the crook of his neck without saying anything and nodded yes.

* * *

Feeling her kimono open a little, knowing she wasn't doing it she let it happen. Naruto put the stuffed fox aside and unwrapped Hinata like a Christmas present. Pulling out the kunai he had stashed he cut through her bindings and underwear. Hinata's brow rose, _'your getting me another pair of both of those'_ kind of look.

Since Naruto's clothes were almost off of him anyway, he threw those onto the floor with Hinata's kimono and wriggled out of his boxers. Then he put the kunai under the crib as he began his trek down towards between Hinata's legs. He left a wet trail from her navel to her clitoris.

Naruto began to concentrate some of his chakra to his tongue as he licked it slowly in small circles. _'This time I will do it.'_ Hinata felt the same jolt as earlier that day but now more defined. She wrapped his head with her thighs and ran her fingers through his spiked locks. Naruto knew he was doing something right if she wanted him to stay in that one spot. _'Time to kick it up a notch.'_

He began to drag his tongue down her clitoris down to her very warm and sticky middle, he stuck his tongue up in her a few times as she mewled and squirmed. Taking it back out he licked slowly back up and took in that tiny bundle of nerves and roved his tongue over it a few times as she convulsed under him.

He took his arms and pulled her thighs and pulled them apart further since they weren't confined into a small area anymore. He could pleasure her the way he'd like to. Spreading her lips even further he pulled up to see his beloved's body flushed and panting as she stroked through his hair to keep doing what he was.

He looked down at the female anatomy and thought how beautiful it was and began his ministrations again only this time, he stuck his middle finger inside of her and pulled out and stuck it into his mouth. _'Like honey.'_ He spread her even further and scooted her closer to himself; he took in that tiny bundle of nerves and began roving his tongue over it again and again, then stuck the same middle finger inside of her as he began to pump in rhythm with his tongue.

He could feel her about to climax so he stuck in another finger and began to pump faster as he began to nibble on her clitoris. Hinata was almost to her peak when she felt his third finger she could no longer hold it in. She came twice as much as she did last time, but this time she wanted to be the one to torture her kitsune. As soon as she rode out her orgasm, she felt him climb on top of her as if trying to take her, but Hinata was having none of that. She had acquired enough physical strength to put Sakura to shame, as soon as he was between her legs; she flipped him over and began kissing him passionately.

Naruto didn't know what to think, of course he'd never been on the receiving end of oral, but he bet it was just as good as the real thing. But after, then he'd accomplish his goal. After her last kiss, she began to gently bite and suckle her way down to the junction of his shoulder and neck. He could only shudder when she did this.

Her breasts were just in reach were Naruto could massage them so he could get her going again after this. He reached up and had a breast in each hand, they fit perfectly, he began massaging and rubbing her nipples making her shudders, taking her mind off of her task. She left a wet trail all the way down to his abs, well defined abs and licked in-between each one, earning her a throated moan every time.

She put her face into his soft pubic hairs and nestled it, earning her a twitch from his rock hard member. Spreading his legs a bit, Naruto got up on his elbows to watch what she's about to do, after all he'd never had a blowjob before and was curious to how it would feel. Firstly, Hinata took his member and pumped it a few times, before she knew it, she felt something sticky come out of the hold on top. Precum. She pumped a few more times and moved her thumb over it coating his head, Naruto moaned loudly this time.

Her left hand proceeded under the large sac and began to gently massage it, earning her another throated groan. _'Now's the time.'_ Hinata leaned over and took his head into her mouth and suck gently while moving her tongue around humming softly. Naruto gasped and put his fingers into her hair to massage her scalp. While her right hand was slowly pumping him into her mouth, her left was busy underneath the sac where it grew hard every time he moaned harder and gripped her head harder.

Hinata decided to try to deep throat him. He was large, larger than her mouth, but she was taught how to, in her kunoichi survival classes. Taking the head out of her mouth, she moved to run her tongue up and down the underside of his member, there was a large vein sticking out. She's stop right under the head and begins her ministrations again. Taking his head into her, and then going down to the very hilt, Naruto almost cum in her mouth. It was so warm and her tongue was very talented.

Taking him all the way in a few more times, Naruto gripped her hair as his body shuddered until he came into her mouth which she swallowed all of it. After that, she cleaned his member off and got tackled by a very horny Naruto, (again)

"You're amazing, Hinata-chan." Naruto said huskily as he began to play with her large mounds. "I love you so much, so I'm going to give you something we can both treasure." And right there on the floor of the baby's room, Naruto set Hinata up on a pillow while he got between her legs ready to go at it again.

Hinata's hands wandered down his scarred chest to his abdomen and up again to his hard muscularly shoulders. Naruto got upon his knees and picked up each of Hinata's legs and put them around his waist. Hinata gripped his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his down to her. He put his head in the crook of her neck and began nipping gently as his hands went up and down her sides to relax her. Hinata took one of her hands and put it between them as she reached for that tiny bundle of nerves and began slow strokes.

Making herself wet enough; Naruto shoved himself in with one thrust making her gasp. Licking and nipping at the junction of her shoulder, Hinata began to rub faster. Naruto called forth a little of Kyuubi's chakra and concentrated it to his member knowing the consequences. Their children will be special anyhow but he wanted them to be strong, like the both of them. Hinata could feel the warmth from in-between her legs and began to convulse a little.

Naruto was having a hard time just not giving in; he wanted to pleasure her first before anything, because he loved her the most and would do anything for her. Hinata moved her hand and put the finger she was using to pleasure herself into her lover's mouth as he sucked gently. Naruto made his way up in front of her face; he wanted to see the look of pure ecstasy.

Hinata removed her finger and Naruto came down and delve into her mouth exploring her caverns with his own tongue as she did him. He started to speed up, so he picked her up while he was on his knees pumping her up and down on his hard member. Both were glistening with sweat as her breasts heaved and bounced up and down. Hinata could feel that warm feeling in her belly building up pressure as she took him in and out at a very fast pace. Naruto was sweating bullets and panting as he was surely nearing his end.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her ass and kept up the pace for at least five more minutes.

With very loud moans, both fell to the floor, having orgasm at the same time. Hinata's back was facing Naruto, so he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair that was sticking to their face.

'_She's pregnant, I can feel it. I think a small nap wouldn't hurt, I'm exhausted anyway.'_

* * *

Sori had transformed back into his small cute-like fox state because of chakra exhaustion and he saw his food bowl on the floor with his name embroidered on it filled with fresh venison and rabbit (his favorite). He figured the new couple were exploring. With a full belly he decided to go up stairs and see what this house is all about. Hopping upstairs, he saw so many doors; he didn't know where to begin. He knew the baby's room was downstairs from the smell.

Most of the rooms were empty, it looked like it was just built and not even lived in. He could feel the sadness radiate throughout the house. But now that people are here, it will be alright. Hell, he might even start a family himself if he finds the right mate. Not very many foxes in Konoha due to the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack. Oh how he wished his Master didn't get confused liked that, it was embarrassing.

They were like royalty, not monsters. Sori were actually related to Kyuubi in a long line of descendants. Smart as they come but just a little small, while all the other foxes were as big as houses and powerful. But with Naruto's help, Sori would like to restore their royalty and be once again apart of the waking world.

Walking down the hall to the last door on the left, he pawed it open and saw such a vast bedroom. It was a King size canopy bed, but the mattress was wrapped up from the moths getting to it. _'This must be his Parents room.'_ He thought to himself. Sori jumped onto the chest and pawed open the shudders to the evening sky to let some air into the room, no doubt Naruto and Hinata would be up shortly to fix it up to sleep in.

Next, he jumped over to the closet that was cracked just a bit; he pawed at the paper sliding door and opened the closet. He could see plastic covered clothes and boxes of stuff. Mostly scrolls and old notebooks of his Father's. _'I'll have to tell him about this later.'_

After looking in the closet he saw a vanity mirror to the left with one single picture frame, it was very dusty, so Sori pawed it gently so he could see who was in the picture. He could see a man who looked just like Naruto and that beautiful lady _'must be his Mother'_ both were dressed casually and holding a wrapped bundle of something.

Sori blew as the dust went everywhere; he opened his eyes to see it was Naruto they were holding. Both trying to smile, it looked like the lady was almost in tears and in bad shape whiles the man had his arm around her trying his best to smile, but knew trouble lay ahead. _'Kyuubi and his Mother died in childbirth. Their last picture, I'm sure Naruto will treasure this one.'_

After taking one last look at the room he got up and went downstairs to see how the new couple was doing. He saw both of them lying on the floor sleeping in the baby's room almost naked if Hinata's Kimono didn't cover their bottom halves. He thought about waking them, but he'd thought better about it. He was sure it was overwhelming for the poor boy as it is. Sori went to one of the uncovered couches and curled on a nice pillow, _'I'm sure he'll pick me up when its time for bed when they go upstairs. I smelled 3 or 4 people in that room, I think he impregnated her. Good for them.'_

* * *

It was like waking up from a dream, Hinata-chan and I made love in our new house. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Now, he was hungry, after exerting all that whatever it was was tiring it made him pass out. But when he woke up he didn't see Hinata-chan sleeping in the same spot, he could hear someone hurling in the bathroom next to the baby's room.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" He asked timidly.

"I don't know babe, I feel funny and I feel sick and hungry at the same time."

"Let me check you out," he said getting on one knee in front of a very naked Hinata. He picked up a couple of things from Tsunade-baba especially to tell if a woman is pregnant or not. He went through a few simple medical seals and one of his hands was glowing bright green. He put his fingers on points of her stomach and released chakra into them relieving the nausea while checking to see if the baby was alright and developing at stable rate.

He let out a sigh of relief and brought Hinata down to her knees and hugged her gently while a small tear escaped out of the corner of his eye, as it fell onto her shoulder.

Alarmed that her fiancé was crying she pulled him away and looked him in the face, he was smiling. "Hinata-chan, I have some good news. If you'd like to call it that." Hinata searched his face for the answer but could find none. For being an excellent Medical Nin you'd think she figured it out somehow.

"Your pregnant with my child."

Hinata was overwhelmed, she started to cry too, both clutching each other the stood up and he kissed her softly as he led her to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

After coming out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and she had one wrapped around breasts to hide everything, even though Sori has seen everything anyway.

"Now where is that little rascal?"

"So did you tell her, Naruto?" Asked a curious fox who perked his head from a sofa pillow. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and both of them nodded yes. "Ah, so we're to have a family, I better get on the ball, eh?" Sori winked at the both of them and proceeded to tell them what he found out about the house. He told them about his Parent's old bedroom and asked if he wanted that one. Naruto looked at Hinata who looked right back at him, then squeezed his hand.

"It's the Master bedroom, right? So yeah, its mine. You can either pick a room or you can stay with us, doesn't make a difference, right Hinata-can?" She nodded. Sori didn't want to get separated from his Master and Mistress so he decided to move his small little pedestal bed with his name on it and put it in one of the corners of Naruto's new room.

Naruto put on his froggie boxers and began putting on his weights, pulling out some more wide legged khaki's and his weighted belt he put on his signature black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral and an orange zip up jacket that has a holster for his katana on his back. He strapped on his kunai holster and pouch, but added some double-sided kunai and new curved shuriken in his pouch along with the rest of his weaponry. After doing all that he tied his hair back in low ponytail.

Hinata pulled out a pair of thongs that almost gave Naruto a nosebleed and bound her breasts. She put on her tight fitting mesh shirt, and then put on her black tube top to hide the binding. After that she slid on her black boy shorts with her short Hyuuga mini-skirt. Small drips of blood were still falling out of her boyfriend's nose until she shoved him against the wall and kissed him.

"You're making a mess, clean it up." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto went to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe up the blood. He was already whipped and he just asked her to marry her this morning then just got her pregnant, damn she's good. Who would ever thought someone would have that much power over a future Hokage.

"Babe, I have a question to ask. And please don't hit me, okay?" Naruto asked timidly. Hinata looked up and "Hmm?"

"How did you keep all those guys off of you—I mean how did you manage to stay single until my return, no offense, but you are some piece of work and any man with half a brain would have married you on the spot."

Hinata sighed, "You see, I would threaten them or kick their ass or do something to make them change their mind about me. I was holding out for you, after all, you did make me a promise and you never go back on your words for "It is your ninja way." Naruto chuckled a bit and walked up to her and rubbed her belly, "Yes, yes I did." Then he kissed her softly.

"You will Mother my children and I will be here no matter what, even though I don't know the first thing about parenting, but I'm sure you'll help me, right?" Hinata squeezed tighter, "of course I will, that's what parents do."

"First things, first, we need to report this to Tsunade-baba. Maybe get a team of Anbu together and scout things out; she wasn't very happy when she left." Stated Naruto. "And also, I want to ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Babe, I want to keep you safe, so could you not take any missions for lets say the next 9 months?" Hinata gave a thoughtful look.

"I've been helping in the hospital lately, its very rare that I get called for Anbu missions, unless we are completely out of available Medical Nin. So I don't think that should be a problem, plus I'll tell or we'll tell her what's going on."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her in for a hug, taking in her familiar scent of lavender and vanilla, _'if this is a dream I hope I never wake up.'_

* * *

Sori were all ready to go when the two came out of the bedroom dressed in their usual ninja attire. He leapt upon his Master's shoulders and they walked out into the sunset. Jumping from rooftop to the next both were matched in speed. Both of their hair whipping in the wind as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

As Naruto scaled the wall with Hinata beside him, they climbed through an open window to find Aoba and Raido guarding Tsunade-baba's door. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you," one piped up as Naruto was reaching for the handle. "And why not?" Asked a curious shinobi.

"She's asleep and when she's woken up, she usually comes up swinging, Aoba here has been on the receiving end a few times already."

"I can wake her up easy, just watch, and she won't be able to hit me even if she tried." With that said, Naruto went through 4 hand seals as he radiated chakra he reached for the door handle and instantly vanished. He appeared 2 inches from head and screamed, "WAKE UP, BABA!" Then flickered to the couch before she swung and missed whoever woke her up.

"BRAT! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Yelled an enraged Hokage. "Damn that Shunshin no Jutsu, your as quick as ever and getting better, just as I expected.

"You shouldn't be asleep on the job and drinking at that. Tsk, tsk." Mocked a blonde shinobi.

"Well, what do you want anyway, you don't usually wake me up unless something has happened," her eyes widened, "don't tell me, the Sound. Fuck."

"No, not just any Sound, it's Orochimaru's daughter, Kei. She has confronted me and has plans to resurrect her Father." Rattled Naruto. "She plans to use Sori and me as some kind of sacrifices for her jutsu, I think she found her Father's Filter scroll and plans to reverse what it did, but that would make her 12 and defenseless. Or it would screw up and make her powerful like I am right now. Whichever way, she needs to be put an end."

"Raido, Genma," both show up down on one knee and head bent down, "Gather a team of Anbu best at gathering information and spying; send them to the Sound Village for any suspicious activity, yes Hokage-sama."

"Also, I'd like to make a request."

The Godaime looked up at Naruto, "What?"

"I would like to request that Hinata-chan not be put on any missions whatsoever, and for her to stay at the hospital (work)."

"And why would you request that, Naruto?" He blushed 2 shades red as Hinata did, so Sori told her the new. "Naruto knocked Hinata up and he doesn't want her to be in any danger." A dumbfounded look could be seen on the 5th's face as she processed the information.

"So, you 2 finally got it on about to get married and she is already with child, correct?" Both nodded. Sori just rolled his eyes. "This is great, I'm really going to be a baba this time and you're going to be a Father." The Hokage got up and hugged him softly and whispered in his ear, _'better tell Hiashi soon before the whole town knows before him.'_ Naruto nodded and took Hinata by the hand and flickered outside the building, then went bounding on rooftops.

**Inside the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Your daughter and son are here to see you, Hyuuga-sama." A branch family member stated softly. "Let them in and serve some tea." Nodding silently he bowed and shut the door.

Naruto and Hinata arrive at her Father's room and opened the door to see Hiashi reading over some Clan material and looked up, "Ah, it's you two, come in, sit."

"Hy-I mean Father, we have something to tell you." Naruto said timidly. He looked over at Hinata and she nodded.

"What is it?"

"We planned on getting married this spring and still are its just something extra came along with it," Naruto was sweating bullets, he hated taking on Hyuuga's, "See Hinata and I are going to have a child very soon, like 9 mos. from now."

Naruto closed his eyes and sat very still. When he didn't feel anything he opened them to see a very happy Hyuuga. "Come here boy." Naruto got up and the Hyuuga head hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "I'll expect the baby to be treated right and all that good stuff, Hinata, you make me proud," then she went in for a hug.

* * *

"Daisuke, I found part of my Father's Filter scroll, now all we have to do is figure out the rest. Easy enough."

* * *

Sorry another cliffy (love 'em eh?)

R & R if you wish

Crimsonails


	11. A Marriage to Plan! Tutors for Naruto!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Warnings:** Small Lemon/lime.

**Bboo:** _"I hope you know it takes at least a couple of weeks for morning sickness and other symptoms to present themselves in a pregnant woman, second, conception doesn't happen in an instant and if it did there is no way a bunch of little cells smells like a grown up out of womb human.. No organs no nothing yet.. No human smell.."_

I believe that was your entire review quote and unquote. Well for one, Naruto is no ordinary human, he has a demon resident inside of his belly, maybe even have a sixth sense. Besides it's fiction. But I do thank you for your review, even though you're reading my story at (fan fiction), now doesn't that make sense?

**Anonymous:** Thank you, thank you and I will keep it coming, I plan on drawing out this for at least 10 more chapters.

**PanchoPistolas**I thought it was nice also, esp. the baby's room scene, shows his more human side than anything, almost brought myself to tears. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**KunochiDreamer:** Thanks for the review.

****

****

**Chapter 11:** A Marriage to Plan? Tutors for Naruto!

Naruto closed his eyes and sat very still. When he didn't feel anything he opened them to see a very happy Hyuuga. "Come here boy." Naruto got up and the Hyuuga head hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "I'll expect the baby to be treated right and all that good stuff, Hinata, you make me proud," then she went in for a hug.

* * *

"Daisuke, I found part of my Father's Filter scroll, now all we have to do is figure out the rest. Easy enough. It's mainly in tatters, but I think I can decipher it, but it looks like someone or something has ripped it into."

Daisuke was sweating bullets, when he found the Filter scroll before Kei he knew all Hell and the balance of both times would be switched again and this time evil would reign over again. He had once been a prisoner in Orochimaru's experiments and now after his death he escaped and took Kei with him to rise as his daughter. He tried to teach her the good ways of life and be happy with what one had, but Orochimaru's blood pumped in her veins and she was evil from the start.

Somehow it slipped who her real Father was and it was like Christmas in July, she was bouncing off the walls, went searching through his old articles at the abandoned Sound Village. If she had his blood, that meant she had talent, like genius of sorts. She was a hell of a lot smarter than the Rice Village people, but they were afraid of her. She looked just like him in almost everyway. Then came the day when she asked why everyone hated her and of course he told her everything he knew, even the fact, her Father was kept for experiments.

She immediately enrolled into the nearest ninja academy and started her training since her adopted Father (now a Rice Farmer, and happy) wouldn't do it. Actually he refused to do it, he wasn't a ninja anymore nor was he about to go back to it.

She would make straight A's in school; he was proud and also fearful of her. He had a very powerful daughter that could crack at any moment. Sometimes at dinner, she would go on and on about how she would re-establish her Father's glory and take the love and admiration he once had gotten when he was once one of the Legendary Sannin. Daisuke never told her about the break up of the Sannin and her Father going mad with power over a loan avenging Uchiha.

She would have to find that all on her own. After she graduated from her academy she was chosen for Genin team for 2 years then promoted to Chuunin. The Jounin exams were around the corner so she decided on a whim to try-out to see where her power leveled looked like she was able to pass. It was then she started going through her Father's old jutsu's and kinjutsu's where she found the one that could bring her Father back to her and possibly give her great power.

She has heard of an "Uzumaki Naruto", and about how he killed her Father and his right hand, him and his pet fox. How she loathed a man she never meant was beyond her Stepfather. He heard so many good things about him and how he was going to change the ninja world for good. Reminded him of one other man he heard of, "Yondaime Hokage." He was only a boy when he saw the man pass through town as the people were acknowledging him. He would try to push his way to the front to see this mystery man. He looked like such a strong but gentle shinobi, lethal, but fair. Daisuke wanted to be just like that man. But that was before Orochimaru used his good fame and stole him from his home and family for brutal human experimentation for kinjutsu.

"We'll find it honey, don't worry, it couldn't go far." Squeaked a scared Stepfather, who was crumbling the other half of the Filter jutsu and stuck it in his kunai holster.

* * *

**Four months later**

"Just a little to the left, Kiba-kun."

"Just how long are you going to have me move your furniture; I know many a kunoichi who are still on active duty in their 4th month of pregnancy."

Hinata sat down with Kiba on the couch he just moved, "I know, I know but Tsunade-sensei said this was a special case and I have to be careful, me being a Medical Nin I still don't know what it means," as she was saying this, she stood up to go to the kitchen to fetch some tea that was boiling and ready to serve on a tray along with some treats for Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hyuuga women who carry children having children are dangerous in it," she yelled from the kitchen. As she came from the kitchen she saw Kiba stretched out on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, as soon as she set the tray down she swatted his feet and motioned for the tea and goodies.

"How is it dangerous?" Asked a dog boy with a mouth-full of jelly donuts.

"Knowing a Hyuuga can perform Jyuuken it can be quite painful and with the situation with Naruto it makes it a little worse. Sometimes when the baby kicks, they are chakra filled and burn my tenketsu, it hurts like no other. Naruto would heal me when he was around or whomever else. Otherwise I call Sakura-chan or a Medical Nin to come to the house."

"Sometimes a red glow would engulf my body and give me such ultimate power and sometimes I'd hear voices."

"Because of the fox, right." Kiba said as he drank down his tea.

Hinata nodded, "I don't know what to do, I love and want this baby so badly, but I don't know how much longer I can take of all of this. Naruto sometimes uses the red chakra on me when I'm half asleep and that helps a lot. I'm becoming more dependants on it at nighttime to calm the baby down; it's like…. doesn't know what I'm talking about sorry. Sorry." She said as she put her head in her hands as some drops fell onto her hands.

Kiba looked up at a very disturbed Hinata, "Maybe the Godaime can help with something, she is after all the Legendary Medical Specialist. And she personally looks after Naruto since he's a special case and so will your child. Have you found out the sex yet?"

Hinata perked up and looked towards her teammate and nodded, "we're having a baby boy. We've decided on Kanaye. I think he picked it so he could remember it better. Ano, baka. Ha, ha."

"He's due July 10th and the nursery is all ready for him, we even put an extra bed down here just incase something happens. Naruto-kun thinks he'll be a genius like me and a hard-worker like him, so he'll be unstoppable. I wonder what he'd look like, either of us or like his Father or like Neji, there are so many possibilities."

"I hope he'll have those cute whisker marks his Father has, he'd be so cute." Hinata blushed as she rambled on as Kiba just watched her smiling largely. Kiba pulled her in for a hug as her blush grew darker and Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back and licked her face showing his affection.

"I have faith in both you and Naruto that you will raise this child the right way."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her large friend and squeezed him for good measure as he let got for her. Kiba had a litter of his own, so he knew what it felt like, what his best friend and ex-teammate was going through. Shino was just known starting to date, so he was in no hurry to get married and have kiddies.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto's marriage was the turn-out of the town that year. She was in her formal white kimono, while Naruto wore his Father's formal yukata (black). They were married by the Hokage herself and held in her own personal garden full of cherry blossom trees. A large banquet was prepared by the Hyuuga household with Sasuke being Naruto's Best Man and Hanabi being the Maid of honor followed by the rest of the kunoichi's from their generation. Hinata went barefoot as she walked down the aisle while the crowd was throwing cherry blossoms and flower petals at her feet with an occasional cry of happiness from the Branch house. Neji was at the end standing along side with the train of shinobi leading from Naruto. Hiashi walked his eldest daughter down the aisle and he put her hand into Naruto's and gripped it and smiled. Giving his nod, Godaime began the marriage nuptials. Hinata had a small blush on her face as she looked up to Naruto who was looking down smiling at her, she saw the cursed necklace the 5th gave him sticking out of his yukata, the legacy of Shodaime Hokage.

She heard all about "the bet" they made when he won the rights to be the next Hokage and learned one of his Father's legendary jutsu's in one week's time. Even being a few weeks pregnant she got tired easily, after all the formal greetings and gift baring, cutting of the cake, she was very tired. Naruto could see and told the 5th he was going home with Hinata so she could rest some, he believed it was the baby; he hoped and prayed that nothing would happen to his wife and child during childbirth, unlike his fate.

Hinata was by far stronger and so was the baby so he would stake his chances on this one. He told his closest friends to lead the rest of the party as he took Hinata in his arms bridal style as he leapt out of the 5th's garden and on the way home, rooftop to rooftop. Sori stayed for the roast beef and barbeque, he would be home later to give them the details. As they walked down the cobblestone walkway, the wilted flower's that were there were replaced due to Hinata's gardening; Naruto kicked the door open and shut it with his foot. He walked upstairs with her still in his arms and falling asleep.

She fingered his cursed necklace lovingly, walking to the back bedroom he nudged open the door with his foot and walked over to the bed to lay her down. His yukata was falling off anyway so he undid it and slid it off, everything (as in naked). Then he walked over to Hinata and started to undress her carefully as she was breathing shallowly, he could tell she was turned on by what she saw, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He pulled the covers back as she got under in just panties as he walked around and got in on the other side. He wrapped his arm underneath her breasts and pulled her closer to himself to the middle of the bed; he nuzzled her hair as her breathe quickened.

With a very naked Naruto and a panting Hinata wasn't a good combination. Hinata turned over in his grip and looked him in the face, face flushed, and her hormones were raging. Naruto stroked the left side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata decided if he wouldn't give her what she wanted, she'd take it. Wriggling out of his grip, Naruto followed Hinata as she got up to straddle him. She was wet enough so it didn't take much time to prepare her; she gave Naruto a few strokes to make sure he was hard enough.

She leaned up and took him in up to the hilt, she watched him make the "O" face and grip her hips. Deciding to take it slower this time, she kept her pace pretty steady as both started to glisten with sweat and her breasts bounced and heaved every time she came down on him. Naruto ran his left hand between breasts and tweaked the left nipple in hopes of her gaining speed. Hinata wasn't having it, she would take it nice and slow, plus it didn't make her sick when she was with him.

That's when Naruto decided to be an ass and enhance it, he concentrated chakra all over his body and up into Hinata's making her moan softly. And for that she leaned down and put her breast by his head as she sped up making him gasp as he held onto her thighs. She was beginning to feel that fire down in her belly as she rode him faster waiting for him to first. Naruto didn't have any self-control when it came to anything and soon he gripped her hips and shuddered, then she let loose what felt like a water fall all over him.

"Made you do it first this time, gotcha." As she leaned down and kissed him softly.

* * *

That October before the year, there was a large celebration, one of birth and one's birthday. Naruto finally got the birthday he always wanted and Shika got the earful of what he didn't want while he waited outside for Ino finish birthing. They had a baby girl, Mao, which was a fitting name considering how Ino's natural nature things were. She had Shika's dark hair and Ino's bright eyes; she's going to be so beautiful when she's old enough to realize it.

Naruto and Hinata shared their own small party before going to the big one everyone had planned for him. Which consisted of her bringing him a small cupcake heavily decorated with one candle lit for him to blow out. It wasn't much, but Naruto treasured the little things she always did. After that, was when they went to see the new family and old friends?

Naruto's training tripled since his marriage to Hinata and into the Hyuuga family. He would work on a schedule, Ero-Sannin in the morning for political discussions 101, then off to the Hokage office to be trained on how she did things for the village for the hiring ninja to the occasional complaint, then off to learn jutsu's from the illustrious Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi and his subordinate Uchiha Sasuke.

He had to learn over 1,000 jutsu's to become Hokage, sometimes they would work with Sori, sometimes not, because Naruto believed he had a nest somewhere and was trying to keep it secret. He could tell Sori were keeping something from him, but he could wait, if it was that important. He would soon bring his family home with him. After Sori reached Stage 2 of his metamorphosis, he began immediately rising up with the training he had with his Master and ex-sensei.

Naruto even asked Kiba on some of family's kinjutsu so he could do some kind of Human Beast Clone with Sori, because the two had more of a mental connection, this kind of transformation was ideal. They could communicate with one another through mental telepathy and make their strikes, unlike Kiba and Akamaru, where their mental telepathy wasn't as strong and only did what his Master said. So, Kiba taught him some of his family's kinjutsu with the Head of the Inuzuka's Clan's permission and worked on that for while.

It almost got to the point to wear Naruto didn't have to form seals for the Human Beast Clone to work and worked on his own with Naruto's okay. It was like, they were one and much more powerful than any other shinobi in any of the surrounding countries.

Even Gaara came down to check up on the fox-like shinobi and learned he was training for his dream. Even though he was already acknowledged throughout his village, now he would go through with his word and protect it with his life. The current Hokage didn't want Gaara and Naruto/Sori to spar anywhere within a 50 mile radius of the village because it would be demolished, but before the words came out of her mouth a large crashing sound could be heard and she was off to flick foreheads (again). Gaara gave her an evil look and then turned to look at the blonde-haired shinobi who was rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. Sori transformed from Stage 4 (house size) back to his cuddly self and gave the Godaime those large cute eyes that watered a little.

"How's Hinata?" Asked a Sand Kazekage getting up dusting himself off.

"Oh, Hinata-chan? She's fine and so is the baby or at least I hope so. I have to use Kyuubi's chakra to calm the baby down every night. She hears his voice inside of her head because of me but insists on staying with me no matter what happens, because she loves the both of us." He said with a mouthful.

Gaara was nodding his head, "you should keep with the fox demon treatments until he is born and then Hinata will be out of the clear."

"I understand, Gaara, I'll stay with the treatments. Keep dibs on the Sound, okay?"

* * *

"Kyuubi is at its weakest point, be mindful, Kisame."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but I'll have another longer one later on. I'm catching up on homework. And yes, Ahhhh, another cliffy, I love 'em. Thanks to all my readers who comment and those who don't. Makes me smile.

R & R if you wish

Crimsonails


	12. Fox Style Fight! And the Joys of Birth!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei, Hashi, Kawa, Hana, Saki and Ayame are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**ShinobiFighter101:** I know, wouldn't it be nice if they did have twins (still in the decision stage. It does seem like Kei is like Kin and Tayuya mixed together, but she is Orochimaru's spawn, so I think that's what I'd get, and get this, there's a twist to who the Mother is. Hehe.

**Bboo:** I'm sorry if it isn't making sense to you and I'm sorry I did a little skipping around. The other day was kind of off for me for writing. But I thank you for your criticism/review, I'll try my best in the future if you happen to continue reading my story.

**Anonymous (Naruto):** Thanks a lot. And I will, thank you for your review.

**KunochiDreamer:** Thanks a lot. And for the review, much appreciative.

**A/N:** Sorry folks but there will be another time skip as we near Hinata's due date in this chapter, we shall see what's brewin' in her belly. Muahahaha. And thanks to all the readers who don't like to leave comments and just ready anyway, I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Fox StyleFight! And the Joys ofBirthing!

"Kyuubi is at its weakest point, be mindful, Kisame." Jumping through the trees Kisame was leading a new squad of Akatsuki to capture the Kyuubi, it had been almost a year since the last time he and Itachi tried. This time they would use force and they had plenty of it.

* * *

"Hold it!" Kisame pushed down his comrades as they looked over Konoha around the midnight hours, they could see three shinobi's still practicing their jutsu's. One looked like Itachi's little brother, the other a silver-haired, masked faced Nin, Hatake Kakashi; the other was in some weird robes as they did their swordplay with jutsu's in-between.

As Kakashi watched both his subordinates go at it, he could smell the stench of fish and of curiosity. To the naked eye, it appeared as if he didn't move at all but he did a summoning one closely to the one he did to find Zabzua in the Mist. Lighting fast reflexes, as not to alert his crowd, he pulled a scroll from one of his flak jack pockets and sliced his finger to splay blood across it.

As it danced rapidly around his head to dry, he folded it back up and pushed it into the ground cracking it open saying, "Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu."

One of the members of the Akatsuki was looking about as the tree rumbled with the spell scroll he just used. Kakashi knew where they were the whole time, he just didn't want Sasuke and Naruto's swordplay to end while he would go and investigate their guests. As soon as Sasuke and Naruto started to go through a kata, he told them he had to use the restroom and keep at it until he got back or they were to do Gai-sensei's training for a week. And they dreaded Gai-sensei's training.

Large and small dogs began to break out of the bark of the tree to grab the young Akatsuki members, one particularly large dog got a hold of Kisame while Pakkun grabbed his right hand so he couldn't use his Samehada and dispels the jutsu.

Wire began to wrap around the 4 man team and bunch their backs against the tree, "Hmm, now in a 4 man team I see, I thought you guys only traveled in pairs, Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame looked away in defeat and tried to break the wires with brute force.

"Useless, sharkman, made from the hair of ninja women. Even you should know that." Spouted the Copy Nin.

A smoke bomb from the left caught the Copy Nin's eye as it went right in front of his captures. "Uchiha Itachi." Mumbled Sharingan Kakashi. He looked over to the guys were once under his finger were now gone and scattered.

'_A diversion, I'm getting old in my age.'_

"So, what do I owe the pleasure for the massacre of the Uchiha to grace his presence with me?" Kakashi said nonchalantly. He knew both his subordinates were in for a fight, and a nasty one at that. Naruto and Sasuke had considerably grown into formidable shinobi and the stars of Konoha themselves.

* * *

'_Four of them closing in,' _said a medium grown fox practicing with his Master. _'I understand.'_ Naruto gave a nod to Sasuke who was taking in his surrounding, he could see, sensing four chakra signatures himself. He knew they were after Naruto and his pet fox.

He sensed his brother trying to distract Kakashi from them, but he knew better than to go head on without his sensei's words, he worked long and hard to kill his bastard of a brother, but he would not screw up here and let his best friend best him at killing Akatsuki bastards.

"Clash!" A rogue Sand Nin tried to take on Sasuke with a katana fight. The Uchiha bastard had more raw power and overpowered him and slid his blade over the Sand Nin's finger's injuring them. Next a kunai from a different direction, but Sori intercepted it as a blast of chakra deflecting the blow. With his left hand, the Sand Nin pulled out a double-sided kunai so he could keep the Uchiha at bay while he started one-handed seals. Going through them, he smirked at the Uchiha and whispered, "Kaze no Yaiba," out of nowhere gusts of winds were like blades and flew around the Uchiha. But what was funny was, Sasuke had his Sharingan lit and copied his movement after he pulled pressure away from the double-sided kunai and performed the one-handed seals and each canceled out their own jutsu's.

An ex-Rain Nin and ex-Earth (?) Nin both tried to take out Naruto, both didn't know it was impossible. After his tutoring started with the 4 teachers he grew faster than no other, he learned his Father's kata's from the old tattered jutsu scrolls and practiced them daily.

* * *

Hinata would bring tea and cakes to just sit and watch him with her swollen belly. She'd rub her belly as it gave off a red and blue chakra, she could sense the two beings. Even though she and Naruto had chosen the boy's name, but not the girl's name yet. They would as soon as she was born to see what she looked like.

* * *

As soon as he saw both Nins charge him he stood up straight into position with his sword unsheathed up next to his face. He began concentrating the fox's chakra as it began to lengthen and go double-edged. Images of the Uzumaki spiral that were even engraved onto the blade as they both glowed with life, as if, awakening the demon beast inside. Both Missing Nins threw shurikens at each end, one from behind and one from the front, eyes closed, he spun around to deflect the Earth-Nin's attack and spun back around and deflected the ex-Rain Nin's attack. As he concentrated, eyes still closed, he begun to go through his Father's kata.

* * *

"Your two buddies are about to dead as soon as he starts to go through his kata's," said an Uchiha bastard to the struggling ex-Sand Nin.

"He's using the Uzumaki Fox Style, same as the Yondaime. They will be dead before they know it. You know, Konoha's "Yellow Flash", that's his legacy, his son."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal red slits and a killing intention felt like no other. He closed his eyes again and activated "Shunshin no Jutsu" as he appeared behind the awaiting ex-Rain Nin who turned around in time to deflect his attack. Then he disappeared again to reappear behind the ex-Earth Nin, coming with a downward swipe he landed his shoulder then turned his blade to the right as he cut off his head. The head rolled a few feet from the body as blood oozed from the spot, splaying all over his cape. The ex-Rain Nin watched his friend and comrade die by the Yondaime's legacy, his rage grew as he went through a series of seals. He would get him with Genjutsu if anything.

Sasuke could see the Genjutsu being cast over their field as Naruto just stood there calmly and concentrated hard. He was never really good with Genjutsu, but with a little help from Sakura-chan, he'd be able to break it. Naruto could feel the ex-Rain Nin trying to invade his head with his foreign chakra, but Naruto did nothing, for he would let his resident scare him out.

Immediately the ex-Rain Nin was sucked into Naruto's head where he stood in front of large cage where there was a seal attached to the bars. _'Genjutsu counter?'_

"**You dare enter Kyuubi no Kitsune's lair without invitation, ma, I'll show you the true power of illusion of dismantlement." **

As soon as Kyuubi was finished with the ex-Rain Nin, he came out screaming from behind a bush clutching his head. Never have he experienced what he just now. Naruto's eyes opened, "Now you know what I deal with on a daily basis, sad isn't it that you will have to die before you tell anyone what you saw."

Using "Shunshin no Jutsu", he appeared before the ex-Rain Nin and with a downward swipe he stabbed him through until it went through the body and hit the soil underneath it. Blood pooled from underneath the ex-Rain Nin as he spit up blood mumbling incoherently.

* * *

"Are you finished playing, Sasuke, both of mine are dead already!"

Sasuke smirked as he was in a gridlock, then he jumped back as he started throwing shurikens then wrapped it around the ex-Sand Nin.

"You know this won't hold me, imbecile." Screamed an enraged ex-Sand Nin.

"It's not meant to hold," as he pulled it tighter, the wires pulled the un-expecting Nin tightly against the nearest rock, "it's meant to hold you in place as I do this." Taking all the chakra to his chest he could must he screamed, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." The fire-like dragon went down the wires burning the ex-Sand Nin to a crisp. There was nothing left except for the melting hiti-ate.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, you're the only one left out of this rag-tag team of Akatsuki you put together. Time to put an end to another "7 Swordsman of the Mist."

* * *

The sharkman stepped out of bushes he was hiding in, watching his underlings getting annihilated by Konoha's pride. He pulled off his cloak and pulled his Samehada off its holster as he got into a defensive stance. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

Sori jumped to the side and decided to do a chakra blast to burn off his shark-like skin. He took the hit full force as his skin began to burn and itch. Even that time, Sori didn't use Kyuubi's chakra he built up his own reserves and blasted him with his own.

"Something like this will not hinder me, Kyuubi brat."

Naruto and Sasuke separated one going to left and right side as they began their dance of kata's that Kakashi had taught them. It was partner training, in all. Sori would get an occasional hit in just to even the odds.

Breathing heavily, Kisame, went on the defensive again as he took on Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, he knew he was no match for the two. Sasuke attacked again as Kisame blocked with his Samehada and Naruto went through his footwork making slicing patterns on Kisame's tattered rags he called clothes. Sasuke knocked away the sword as Sori morphed into Stage 2 (camel w/o the humps) and clobbered the bloody ex-Mist Nin.

Taking in slow deep breaths he looked up at the 3 who beat him to bits, which were until, there was a chakra laden punch to the ground that cracked underneath them all. Looking to the side, there was Sakura and a team of Medical Nin behind her.

'_Ma, taka, those two boys could annihilate anyone if given the chance._

"Hoshigaki Kisame is to be taken in and interrogated for the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, so don't kill him until then." Sakura went over and pulled the boys back as she went through a set of hand seals and bound him with the strongest chakra rope, then strapped him onto medical cot to be taken to the hospital then to Morino Ibiki for interrogation.

Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged and went back to their kata's while the Medical Nin gathered up the dead bodies to be cremated.

* * *

"Your forces have been annihilated along with the capture of your partner, Kisame." Said the illustrious Copy Nin.

"His mind has been wiped clean and you won't get anything out of him, this was just a demonstration of Kyuubi and his fox, he's almost ready to be taken back our lair." With that said, he used a teleportation jutsu and vanished just as quickly as he came.

'_Just when I thought we were getting into the clear with those assholes.'_ As he thought and whipped out the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise and teleported beside his subordinates.

"Good job, guys, but still, you need to work harder if you want to be the head of Konoha's forces." As he said flipping through his pages for the place he left off at.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, but I need to get home to Hinata, you know she's due any day now, I can feel it." With that he teleported in whirl of leaves.

"I'm going home too, Kyo has been bugging me about the Uchiha Katon jutsu's and I think he's ready." Turning on his heal he sheathed his sword and walked home.

'_Great, more reading time!'_ He also started to walk home, as a pair of red eyes watched all three disappear.

* * *

"We're home!" Screamed a dirty and bloody Naruto and fox.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Hinata was finished setting the table, as she noticed how bloody both her husband and fox were she pointed upstairs, "no dinner until both of you are washed up."

Naruto made a face as Sori followed him upstairs, he dumped his blood stained clothes into the hamper and began to turn the water on. Sori had his own bathroom, he finally slipped that he had found a mate and made a nest out in the woods, but asked Naruto if he could move his family home with him.

He couldn't bare to leave them outdoors knowing hunters were after their pelts, especially after the Kyuubi incident. They had a swell of kits, 3 of them, and all of them took after their Father.

Both Sori and Naruto had a feeling that some of those pups would take to his children and be like he and Sori. Sori fathered 2 boys and girl all with different markings. The two boys were like twins and looked like Sori (red and black, less prominent), while the little girl looked like her Mother red and white with a black streak on the two sides of her face.

The two boy's names are Hashi and Kawa; while the girl's name was Saki. The two boys' were rambunctious and were always picking fights with each other while Saki just watched and snickered at their actions. The baby kits could talk like Sori, but the Mother Hana couldn't, but she was learning. She too a descendent of the Kyuubi, but her powers were more laden and had not come out just yet.

Hana already had the water running and waiting for her mate to enter and be bathed, "You know how much I hate baths."

"You know how much I hate sleeping with a dirty fox of a mate." Spat Hana. Sori could see his little kits running from each room pouncing on each other and laughing.

"I wonder if they will take up a Master like I have, Hana." She nodded and began to rinse all the shampoo off his blood coated fur.

"Maybe they will, but I plan on becoming Hinata's subordinate one day, after I've achieved Stage 2 and her in working condition. We will unite the humans and fox together again." Sori nodded as he jumped out and shook him clean after Hana towel dried him.

"Until then, we will have to look after her kits, until our children choose which one they will take as a Master." Sori nodded again and nuzzled her behind the ear.

"Or maybe the boys will take on Naruto's boy, he will become powerful like your Master." Sori nipped her and nudged her along to follow and round up his children.

* * *

As soon as Naruto was out of shower he was dressed in some pajamas and a T-shirt with his hair all brushed and combed and tied back. He and Sori began to trek back downstairs with an awaiting family.

There were more pictures on the wall this time, some of Hinata and Naruto, some of Sori and his family. And a shrine built better to his Mother and Father. Also an oil wedding portrait of Hinata and Naruto right next to his Father's, the resemblance was uncanny. Some Hyuuga portraits, of Hinata's family and some of him and Iruka and of course Team 7 and 8. Some of the furniture had to be replaced as the kits were growing up, because they were cutting teeth.

Naruto could feel the baby's chakra's both combining and twisting as they sat down for dinner. She had made a feast as always because Naruto eats a lot, especially when he's training. She finally got him off the daily ramen and into the regular meals. Tonight it was tempura with some fish and onigiri along with some side dishes. The Man of the House was wolfing down her food making her blush a bit, he'd never been THAT hungry before, _'something must have happened, I'll ask him later.'_

* * *

After dinner and the clean up, the entire family (the fox family) was in the family room watching T.V. Naruto pulled Hinata inside the family's dojo for his evening workout and to work on her. He sat down on the tatami square and motioned for her to sit between his legs. Hinata complied, because she knew what was coming.

He grabbed her underneath her large breasts (now milking? some help here?) and put his hands on her bulging belly and began his treatment of radiating the mix of his chakra and the fox's into her belly. He figured out some medical seals so he could it easily, so he wouldn't scorch her chakra pathways. Naruto could feel the kicking of the twins as he calmed them down. He hadn't had sex in awhile and was getting a little ancy for it, so he decided at that moment to pleasure his beloved to see if he could get a reaction out of her.

Rubbing her belly with chakra filled hands, he lifted her up and closed his legs with her back towards him, both of her legs went on each side of his, opening herself for him. She was only wearing a pair loosely fitting shorts, so he could get easy access if he wanted, and he wanted to. He got to the underside of her belly and enhanced the chakra ration by 25 percent to make her feel really good.

Hinata on the other hand was panting lightly, as her breasts heaved, feeling her husbands hands go lower on the underside of her belly which she hadn't seen for months now.

Hana had a question for Hinata, until she came upon the family dojo and decided to close the door quietly, even she could smell the pheromones coming from that room

Hinata held her arms up and around Naruto's shoulder's, she turned her head in towards his neck and ear breathing heavily now. She licked the side of his neck up to his earlobe as he continued his ministrations.

It was giving him a hard-on, but he'd endure, for her sake. He slowly slipped two of his fingers into her panties and began to search for that tiny bundle of nerves he loved so much. Feeling around for less than a minute, he found it, and began to rub slow circles around it. Hinata gasped into his and gripped his shoulders harder.

She couldn't take it any longer and got up on all fours as if inviting him to take her doggy style. Naruto got up and pulled down his boxers and pajamas still rubbing that tiny bundle of nerves. Hinata was convulsing and moaning softly turning him on even more. Naruto decided to make it a little better and got on his back and extended her legs bringing her goodies down onto his face as he licked quicker and quicker and stuck two fingers in.

Naruto was almost to his limit as Hinata, as he scooted back, he pulled her closer and pushed her front side down and back up so he could see both openings clearly. He jerked himself a few times to make sure he wouldn't bend inside her. He got between her legs and was rubbing soothing circles on her lower back and told her to wrap her calves around his knees.

He had a perfect shot so he took it, Hinata was still moaning and panting softly, making him harder. He was sure the tatami mats were soaked with her juices. He'd need the maid to come early this week. He readied her hips as he plunged himself into her depths as he sped up and her moaning kept getting louder and louder. Soon she couldn't take it anymore after he started back to rubbing her clitoris as he sped even faster she came hard and fast. After a couple more thrusts, Naruto came inside of her as it was leaking down her thighs, he quickly took off his shirt and started to clean them off.

Hinata had a dark blush on her face as she took off her soaking panties and shorts, Naruto yelled, "Yo Hana, could you grab Hinata some panties and some shorts?"

"We'll put these in the dojo hamper, okay?" Naruto had grown leaner and slender despite how much he eats, she was still shy around him naked even though she'd overcome her shyness.

"Babe, we just did it in the dojo. Isn't that bad luck or something?" Hana nudged the door opened and was hit with the scent of pheromones galore and bowed and nudged the door closed. Naruto scratched a whiskered cheek while putting on his thinking face (it was so cute) and shrugged.

"Did you like it?" Asked a blonde-haired shinobi?

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded her head, her right hand went to her stomach, "the twins seem a little feisty though, and here come feel."

Naruto tied his pajamas and went and sat between Hinata's legs and put both hands on her enormous belly, "Wow, they are feisty, must take after me then." He grinned ear to ear and pulled Hinata in for a big hug, "I love you, you know that right, and you know I want this just as much as you."

"Yes, babe, I know." She grabbed her belly again as pain shot through and some liquid splashed onto the floor. Naruto looked grossed out, but then he remembered what the Godaime said about this situation, "If she experiences pain and her water breaks, that means its time."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Was all that was heard from the expecting Father, he was literally freaking out.

"Babe, its time, tells Hana to get my things, take me to the hospital." Squeaked an expecting Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto ran out of the dojo and grabbed a shirt and a blanket to cover his beloved.

"Sori, I'll be at the hospital, Hinata is in labor I'll come by and tell you when it's through, watch the house for me, and Hana will be accompanying us as well." Sori nods and sends his kits to bed for the night.

Naruto came back with a blanket and got Hinata to stand as he wrapped her up and begun to run out of the house and through the streets to the hospital. Hana kept up the entire way with Hinata's things strapped to her back. "It was a few hours until July 4th, the babies were early, but that's okay, I hope they're okay in there." Naruto hoped.

* * *

Godaime and Sakura-chan herself were in the operating room themselves as they tended to Hinata. Naruto kept pacing back and forth and his friends started to appear one by one. Word got around fast, especially about babies being born. Sasuke was first to appear and they knocked fists then he sat down and tried to calm down his fox-like friend. When concerning twins sometimes it's complicating. "Naruto, calm down and quit pacing," as he grabbed his friend and planted him into his seat. Next to arrive was some of the Hyuuga family.

"Touson, Hanabi and Neji." Naruto bowed in respect.

Hiashi knocked him on the head as they headed for a seat in the waiting room. "No use in working yourself up over it; it won't do you any good."

"Naruto, Hinata-sama (he will never loose that honorific) will be fine, she is a strong kunoichi. Neji stated.

Next to arrive was Shika and Chouji, he was eating as usual and Shika had both arms behind his head, "I hate hospitals."

"You're telling me." Naruto agreed.

* * *

After 5 or 6 hours into July 4th, Godaime herself came out and opened the door for the family members to head inside, with a large smile on her face. "She's in room 103, be careful, she's very tired."

Naruto bolted followed by the Hyuuga family and Sasuke. Sasuke was considered family by any standards, he was the brother he never had. Rounding the corner he could see Hana guarding the door to Hinata's room. "Go on in. She's fine and so are the babies." Naruto sighed so loudly everyone heard him.

Naruto cracked opened the sterile room door to see an exhausted Hinata holding a bundle, he walked up slowly and bit the inside of his cheek just to make sure this wasn't some twisted Genjutsu. Blood streamed inside of his mouth, that copper taste, and illusion in front of him didn't waver. He was almost to tears they were all alright, with slow steps he stopped at Hinata's side of the bed.

She was in tears as he kissed her forehead, "Kanaye and Ayame meet your Father." The little boy was blonde-headed and had the signature Hyuuga eyes (Byukuugan) and the little girl had a little sprout of dark blue-black hair with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She'd be the one girl at the academy who all the boys would woo and chase. She had the whisker marks. Both children tried to open their eyes to see the bluest eyes they ever saw staring at them lovingly.

"Let me see them, Hinata-chan."

"Be careful, babe."

He picked up Kanaye then Ayame and held them so close, he had small tears coming out of the corners of his eyes and he held them to his chest lovingly. "My children, our children, they will make Konoha proud like us, Hinata-chan."

'_Hinata had streams of tears down her face as she lay back down on her pillow, this is great, and my family have grown all because of us.'_

Next came in the current Hyuuga Head, her younger sister and her first cousin who had all smiles on their faces. Hiashi tapped Naruto on the shoulder motioning that he wanted to see his Grandchildren. Naruto could only nod and give him Kanaye, next he gave Hanabi Ayame.

Hiashi smiled largely and kissed his eldest daughter on the forehead, "As expected of my child, he will be a genius like Neji and all of my children." Hinata could only cry as he wiped her tears away and smiled warmly with a wriggling baby boy in his arms. He could tell right away who would have what traits. Kanaye would be just like his Father and Ayame would be just like his Mother.

Hanabi was having no trouble with Ayame she would just sit and stare at that pupil-less eyes hypnotized and remain quiet. Now it was time to pass the twins to the next suspecting duo, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Hanabi handed Ayame to Sasuke while Hiashi handed Kanaye to Neji both stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the both of them. Then both at the same time, both children grabbed their hair for a good pull while everyone in the room laughed very hard.

Hiashi took a seat and asked, "Will you be training them in the family's kinjutsu and enrolling them in the early program like the others?" Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and with brows raised.

"Since Kanaye has the Byukuugan I'll be teaching him our family's taijutsu and I'm sure Naruto will teach Ayame his Father's teachings and jutsu, after that we switch and see if we can awaken both of their dormant traits. I know they have the ability to do it, I can see it." Hinata said as a matter of factly.

Neji handed Kanaye back to Naruto and Ayame back to Hinata and said, "They are your children." In unison. Both _'hmphed'_ and went to put a back to each corresponding wall.

"Sasuke, Neji, you know they love you, Jisan." Naruto said sneakily. Naruto went prancing around with his new baby boy to show Shika and Chouji while Ayame chose to sleep in her Mother's arms.

"They are so beautiful." Hanabi said.

Hiashi spoke up, "neither of these children are to be marked with the Juinjutsu." Both Hyuuga's nodded. "Let's give Hinata some rest, she needs it, after all I here twins are twice the trouble."

Getting up, Hanabi and Neji said their goodbyes and Sasuke came closer and put a chair next to Hinata's bed, "here let me hold her for you, while you get a nap." Hinata put Ayame into Sasuke's arms and cradled her against his chest, it's been a long time since he's done this with his twins. It's kind of funny how best friends both have twins.

Kanaye was a handful alright, he didn't like anyone particularly except for his parents and their respect families. When he came back towards the doorway, Hana blocked it and spoke in a hushed tone, "Hinata is napping while Sasuke is looking over your daughter, you should see him. It's quite cute."

Nodding at her reply, he stepped over the guard fox and walked quietly into the room, Kanaye was beginning to calm down and go sleep. He stepped back over to Hana to tell her to bring Sori so she could get some rest, with that she leapt out through a window and back to the residence they shared.

"I didn't know you liked children that well." Naruto said in a hushed voice. He pulled an extra chair closer to his best friend so he could sit down with him.

"Yeah, I've got two of my own, and let me tell you, it isn't easy, especially raising twins. Especially one of yours times two. But they will grow fast and I can't wait to see what these little critters can do especially this little girl, she'll have your power, and he'll have Hinata's. Both hard-working geniuses." Sasuke smiled a little as he said this.

A lone tear streamed down the kitsune's face as Sasuke said those last words, he knew he acknowledged him, but to verbally say it was worth all the misery in the world. Sasuke patted his shoulder and gave him an actual warm smile and taught him how to "properly" hold a newborn while the babies slept.

They devised a trick somehow as they began to nod off and sleep as everyone else did. When Sori arrived he went to fetch Sakura to take the babies to the nursery so the men could sleep better. Sakura knew better to take the children without telling them, so she put a post-it on each of their forehead's telling them they took the children as they slept in the chairs. As morning came, Naruto still in his pajamas and Sasuke in his training clothes they saw a curtain pulled around Hinata with a green glow being performed on her.

"She had them natural and they are healing her, right." He looked at Sasuke's arms then his own and went into panic mode as a post-it note fell from his forehead telling him where the babies were. He almost had a baby himself. "Are you doing okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked curiously. There was a stir of people being moved and switched.

Sakura came out and saw Naruto standing in his wife's room looking confused. "We're speeding up the healing process since she had them natural so she'll be able to go home today."

"What about the babies, them too, right?"

"Of course, of course now wake up Sasuke-kun and go get something to eat from the cafeteria and bring Hinata some fruit, she says she's a little hungry."

Naruto went over to a curled up Sasuke and begins to kick his leg, "Let's get something to eat from the cafeteria." Sasuke yawned, scratched and nodded. Sasuke got up and stretched and so did Naruto as they slouched out the door in the direction of food. "Hinata-chan wants some fruit too." Sasuke nodded as they grabbed a tray to get in line for breakfast. Apples were Hinata's favorite fruit, next to peaches. So, he got her both. He and Sasuke got their breakfast and sat down to eat it.

* * *

"Are you doing okay Hinata." Asked Sakura. She had two Medical Nin staff members both trusted that were doing the healing. Hinata nodded as the pain started to melt away.

"I feel like I could go back on duty, but I can't yet, the first couple of months are crucial for the twins." Sakura nodded too. She knew what it felt like to have a family and tries to work at the same time; even her children being their age, they could fend for themselves at home while they were away.

Besides, she knew Naruto and Hinata will need some help the most, with their special twins. Her twins were genius's but theirs were different, both infused with Kyuubi's chakra and Byukuugan qualities, they were going to be lethal and elite just like their parents.

During the birthing process, the Godaime herself had to use the, "Goguoufuuin", on both babies to seal Kyuubi's chakra, they had another Hyuuga in the room to take a look at their systems to see both had vast amounts of stamina and chakra reserves as it is, but they would undo it when they became Genin.

With Kei lurking about and the Akatsuki, they would need it to protect themselves. Their parents wouldn't be around forever. But since Naruto was about to end his training he was about to become a Jounin Instructor and take a team, maybe Hinata would take one as well. Those will even the odds.

* * *

Talking quietly to each other, Naruto and Sasuke entered the room to see Hinata sitting up smiling with both children in their beds on each side of her. Naruto raced up and gave Hinata a deep kiss and gave her the apple and peach. Sasuke walked up to Ayame's side and looked down at the sleeping newborn.

He put his hand in the bed and watched her little fingers curled around his large pointer finger in her sleep. There was a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was just like Naruto in everyway. But so timid and shy like Hinata, they made such a wonderful family.

Naruto hugged Hinata gently and told her how beautiful she was and to have his children. _'That dobe spouts everything, but not like me.'_ Sasuke thought.

While Hinata was eating her fruit, both shinobi went to each child and squatted to their level. Naruto was amazed by Kanaye while Sasuke was entranced by Ayame. _'It'll be good to get home today.'_ Thought Hinata. Just then an army of foxes came barreling in (the children), Saki went to Kanaye's side, while the other two went to Ayame's.

'_I think they already picked their Masters.'_ Hana entered with Sori looking at their large family. _'We'll have a long ways to go with this family.'_ Sori shuddered. Hana looked at her mate and nuzzled his nose.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys here's the time skip

**8 years later**

****

* * *

****

"MOM! We're going to be late for the exit ceremony for the academy where we choose teams!" Hinata was rushing around making bento's for her two children who were getting very irritable.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, you know you're Father and I will also be Jounin Instructors as well." She said as she was packing their lunches. "Here Ayame." She nodded and took hers as the white-eyed boy grabbed his and began rushing through the town. "I swear he is your Father in every way, especially since he was Genin." Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Father was a loudmouthed know-it-all like, Kanaye?" Asked the timid kunoichi.

Hinata laughed hard and shook her head, "but he was a hard worker, just like the two of you and looks how great of a shinobi he has begun. This is his last year as a Jounin, and then he will take Tsunade-sensei's place as Rokudaime. The best ninja in the village."

Ayame nodded and skipped a long ahead of her Mother with a warm smile on her face, _'she's just like me, but with more confidence, that she got from her Father.'_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ayame arrived a little before her Mother and watched her converse with her best friends, Mika and Mao. How she ever put up with those two demons she could never understand. Kanaye was doing tricks in front of Kyo and one of Chouji's son's Nami. Mika and Mao had the biggest crush on Kanaye and were giggling with Ayame and asking her all kinds of questions about them.

"Girls, girls calm down, it's just my brother, taka." Ayame was frustrated. But what she secretly wanted to know about was Kyo, Mika's twin. She thought he was so cute and such a genius. She was a sort of genius, but she had to work at it bit, she never got anything right on the first try, but from what she learned from her parents, was "To never give up and do your best."

That was her motto from the beginning. But she'd never have the guts to walk up to Kyo and ask him out or anything, they were only just 8-9 years old and all early starters. There was an exception for this class because they were all born from Konoha's pride and were expected to do good things. Even though Kyo was just as shy as she was, she still wouldn't do anything about it. Unless Kanaye found out about it (blabbermouth) and Kanaye was his best friend.

After Iruka gathered all the kids in the followed suit one by one until they were in a different classroom for a lecture on being a ninja.

The Uchiha children were dressed in what Sasuke and Sakura wore when they were Genin except having the Uchiha crest where the Haruno crest used to be on Mika's dress. The Uzumaki children sat by Mika and Kyo because they were more familiar with them than any other child their own age. Kanaye wore his Father's black shirt with the Uzumaki crest in silver along with some khaki carpenter pants for his weapons. Saki was resting on her Master's shoulder, slumbering through the boring lecture.

Ayame was dressed a little different than how Hinata used to dressed; she wore a black T-shirt made out of mesh with an orange tank top over it with some matching orange running shorts complete with shinobi sandals; also with the Uzumaki crest in the corners of her shirt and shorts. Both Hashi and Kawa were resting on top of herhead and wrapped around herneck as their tail's were hooked into her hiti-ate.

Kiba's children all had small dogs sitting on their heads and conversing amongst themselves dressed like all Inuzuka's.

Mao was wearing a variation of her Mother's and Father's clothes combined, even though she liked the mesh her Father's side wore, but she loved the bandaging her Mother used to wear. Her long dark hair was tied up with a long piece of bang hanging down, instead of wearing arm warmers, she used bandaging for both her biceps then she would wrap her forearms and hands, leaving her elbow to move about freely during taijutsu practice. She wore her low rise boot cut pants baggy so she could move freely and bound her chest as she wore a purple tube top with a tight black mesh over it; sleeveless and tucked in. She had the Nara clan symbol on the lower right side of tube top and at the hip of her pants.

* * *

**A/N:** No cliffhangers this time, but it will be Genin selection! Let's see who's on whose team.

* * *

Thanks for all the hits and reviews guys; I'll keep writing as always.

R & R if you wish.

Crimsonails


	13. Oh the Joy of Training! Is Filter Back!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei, Hashi, Kawa, Hana, Saki and Ayame and Kayane are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**KunochiDreamer:** Thanks for the comments.

**Chapter 13:** The Joy's of Training! Is Filter Back!

"Congratulations on graduating!" As he said yelling over his now ex-students talking. "Today, we will be dividing you all into 3 man teams with a Jounin Instructor. After the break, come back to the classroom and your teachers will be awaiting your presence."

One of the fox cubs leapt over to the lone Uchiha boy, Hashi the more mischievous of the two, and started whispering thing things into his ear. Kyo's blush darkened a bit then he jumped back to his Master, Ayame.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that wicked gleam in his eye, "what did you do to Kyo, Hashi?" Hashi looked away and nodded his head, "I told him the truth and he blushed 2 shades redder."

"Hashi, I'll have Saki kick your ass if you mess with him, he's different than us. Sometimes I wish I could be like him." Her expression fallen as her head sunk downward. She felt a tap on her shoulder and knew it wasn't because of her foxes but of a human hand. It was Kyo's.

"Ano, would you like to have lunch with me? My Mother's not much of a cook, but we can share?" He asked timidly. Ayame's face brightened and took his hand as they ran out of the class together.

"My Mother is a great cook, we can share mine instead." She squeaked.

"Ne Ayame, what are you doing with Kyo, I thought he was supposed to eat with us guys?" Asked a curious Kanaye. "He asked me to lunch, so I said yes, is that a crime?" She asked. All the while Kyo's blush kept getting darker and darker as he watched the siblings fight over him.

"Alright, he can eat with you, from what I hear Sakura-obasan can't cook at all. I hear Sasuke-jisan cooks for you all, but he's on an Anbu mission or something." Kyo nodded at those words and squeezed Ayame's hand to let her know he was ready to go find a shady spot somewhere, before his fan club would find him.

Both foxes jumped off with Saki and went to their respective places to find something to eat (i.e. wild game). Underneath the farthest Cherry Tree the two sat in silence eating their food, each taking glances towards each other. "I hope we're on the same team." Said a fox-like Ayame. Her hair was down today and as she whipped her head around she saw Kyo with his head with a small blush.

"Me too. I'd like that." Kyo pulled from behind him a sunflower he'd been keeping in his bento for her. "I'd like to give this to you, it reminds me of all your good qualities and also I thought it was pretty, like you.

Ayame had to pinch herself that she wasn't dreaming, she'd been waiting on the moment Kyo would give her a chance and a flower at that, Mao and Lee's girls won't be too happy with their news. She gently took it from his hand and pulled him into a hug. By this time poor Kyo's face was blood-shot red as he almost pass out from the sheer contact of this beauty.

* * *

From up in the treetops all 3 foxes were looking down upon them with a very concerned Father, namely Naruto.

"Ne, ne Naruto, do you think Kyo likes Ayame that much?" Asked Hashi?

"Looks like it, and I'm going to have to break up their party right about now. We have to start separating the teams." Stated Naruto. Naruto was dressed in the standard Jounin uniform except for his cape which housed his katana. He jumped down from the tree startling the two kids and put his hands on his hips.

"Time to get moving guys, we're picking teams in five minutes."

"Yes, Touson." Squeaked Ayame as she put her head down in defeat.

Kyo just nodded and started to get everything packed up so they could leave together. Naruto transported in a whirlwind of leaves after saying that, Ayame looked up and made a face at thin air. Hashi and Kawa jumped down off the tree, one on each kid. Hashi decided to stay in good graces with his Master and stick with her while Kyo took Kawa.

* * *

It seemed everyone was walking back at the same time, as soon as Mao saw Kyo with Ayame a vein popped on her forehead and was about to go off on her until she was clobbered by Mika who shushed her, telling her she had other chances to woo her kid brother. Making a grunt of acknowledgment, she turned around and headed into the Academy after the two sets of twins.

Kanaye got close enough to Ayame's ear and teased her about Kyo, but she ignored him, knowing it would only fuel his need for attention, be it good or bad. No matter how hard Naruto and Hinata tried, they could never break him of Naruto's old bad habits. Hinata figured he would grow out of it enough so he could function as a shinobi when he was older.

"Everyone, I'll start with the 1st three man cell." Yelled Iruka-sensei. Nobody was really listening until he got to Team 7, "Uzumaki Ayame, Uchiha Kyo and Hyuuga Rai." Hyuuga Rai was Neji's son who was another one that was picked for the early class of new-formed team of Genin. He was just like Neji mysterious, stoic, and didn't show his emotions, like how Sasuke used to be. Both Kyo and Ayame blushed a little as they knew they would be working together as team along with her relative Rai, they would be unstoppable, or would they?

"Next, Team 8, Nara Mao, Uzumaki Kanaye and Uchiha Mika." Kanaye grew more fearful of his life once his team was announced, he was stuck with two fan girls AND he had to work with them until one or all of them became Chuunin, but he'll do his best to get these freak girls off his back and into training like his Mother and Father did to him. Mika and Mao were staring one another down vying rights for the Uzumaki, almost like; you could sense the killing intention.

Another team was announced and that was the end of the Genin. "Please wait here until your Jounin Instructors will be here to escort you to your destination. The groups all sat together to play the waiting game.

* * *

"Sweetie, you know how Kanaye hates it to make him wait any longer, besides, I think making out is hardly the excuse." Perched up in a Sakura tree both lovers were making out trying to get out of their clothes, "come on babe, just a quickie, they can wait five more minutes."

Hinata wriggled out of her pants to her knees as she straddled Naruto while he pulled out his throbbing member. Quick thrusts and passionate kissing, five minutes go by and both are back in their perspective clothing.

"Sori, Hana, ready?" Asked both shinobis? Both nodded and all 4 teleported into the room occupied by the remaining team members and a very angry Kanaye. As soon as he saw his parents dressed in full Jounin uniform he figured they were his Instructors.

"Naruto-sensei is to lead team 8, while I am to lead team 7." Stated the heiress. Hinata had her team lead out before Naruto would lead his out to the bridge where the old team 7 used to meet. Naruto already knew both girls had a crush on his son, but he ignored it. He would whip this team into Chuunin in no time. Especially with his rigorous training schedule he planned out, he got help from Lee and Sasuke.

As soon as they made to the bridge, the future Rokudaime leapt onto the highest beam like his ex-sensei and began his lecture, "I'm sure you all know who I am, but I want to know a little more about you. Let's start with Pink-hair, tell me likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, that sort of thing."

Little Mika grew a blush and looked over at Kyo who was looking murderously at his Father for sticking him with two fan girls who probably couldn't throw a kunai to save their life. She couldn't tell him anything from all of the giggling and blushing, looking starry-eyed at Kyo. Naruto thought, _'so this is what Kakashi-sensei thought of us as Genin, how amusing.'_

"Next, you dark-hair, same questions."

Mao blinked twice, she wasn't shy on what she was to say, "I like to go shopping, play Go with my Father, I dislike bad fashion sense, I collect various types of rare weapons and my dream for the future is to be a great kunoichi."

Naruto nodded and then took a look at his son who was looking at Mao amazedly, _'they must have something in common then, Kanaye loves rare weapons.'_

"Alright, you in the middle white-eyed boy, care to share anything?" Asked Naruto?

Saki perked her ears and began babbling on the things she liked the most in place of Kanaye's reply that was busy looking over Mao. She was busy looking at the clouds; she learned this pastime from her lazy ass but genius Father Shika. She would make a fine match for Kanaye. Mika sighed heavily and yet she lost again to her best friend and rival, Mao. As soon as Saki stopped talking, Sori gave his daughter a look that made her ears lay back and curl inside of her Master's shirt.

"Yosh! Now that we have all that settled we're going to have our first mission starting tomorrow." Yelled an excited Naruto, he was going to show them the meaning of teamwork and hope this team will be the one.

"What will it be? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Asked an excited Kanaye. It was a good thing his Father never told him about Kakashi-sensei's bell test otherwise they'd have the upper hand and actually beat him.

"Something only we four can do together, survival training." Each Genin repeated it to them and looked at each quizzically then they turned to look at their Instructor for details, because quite frankly, they were confused.

Naruto started to chuckle and looked down at the medium sized Sori and winked, "you see this is the real test, only 66 percent pass out of graduating class. Meet at Team 7 training grounds at 5 a.m., oh and one more thing, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Then he vanished into thin air.

Kanaye looked at the spot where his Father flickered out, it was true, he was their Jounin Instructor and he wasn't going to give anyone special treatment, not even his own blood. If not, he'd work them harder, so he'd become stronger. He clenched his fists and began to run home to start training and with Saki, he'd need her stronger as well. Both Mao and Mika shrugged and started to walk off talking amongst themselves until they parted ways to go home to prepare.

* * *

Hinata decided with her team to run them through the more experienced Genin courses to see how they faired, for she knew Naruto was doing what he was taught to do, hand down the tradition from Hokage no Jichan and from him to Ero-Sannin then to Yondaime (his Father) then to his former sensei.

She saw how well her team fit together, it was good to cross train both children, both dormant traits were activated after much training. So Naruto shouldn't have much trouble with Kanaye. Even though Kanaye's Byukuugan was better developed and he was a natural, Ayame could still activate hers as well but not as strong. Kyuubi's chakra was more dormant in Kanaye than in Ayame, she was definitely her Father's daughter. Now is the time to undo the seal they did at birth 8 years ago.

* * *

"Why do we have to go see baba now? I must train for our mission tomorrow!" Screamed a Kanaye.

"Because we must do this or it will throw off your chakra when we start to teach you things, especially controlling and maintaining it." Naruto rattled off. Kanaye rolled his eyes and began to run ahead to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade awaited the twin's arrival along with her counterpart Jiraiya.

Each child was taken to a separate room, Jiraiya went into Kanaye's with Naruto and Tsunade went into Ayame's with Hinata in tow. The fox family waited outside anticipating the unsealing. Almost at the same time, in unison, "Goguoukaiin!" A burst of the fox's chakra could be felt throughout the Hokage tower, they had more than expected.

Both Kanaye and Ayame came running out of the rooms out of breathe and collapsed onto one another. Both knocked out by the immense power, their parents went over and each picked up a twin and thanked the Sannin for their time and teleported home. Hinata went upstairs to Ayame's room and put her onto the bed and began undressing her, _'I hope she'll be okay to do the test tomorrow.' _

Naruto did the same with Kanaye downstairs in the old baby's room; he wanted Kanaye to have it, since it was meant for him as a baby, so naturally the older boy should get their old room. Saki's tail curled around his shoulder and began to go to sleep along with the Byukuugan boy. It was the same for the fox twins also they were both sleeping on pillows on opposite sides of Ayame's head while she slept peacefully. Both parents shut the door and met in the family room with Sori and Hana.

"I didn't think they had that much of Kyuubi's chakra passed down to them, I only thought a little, and they will be powerful. So that means we will have to up their training schedules twice as hard so the twins can control their powers." Stated a very nervous Naruto that pacing back and forth.

"Naruto-kun, the twins will be fine once they get used to it, there is nothing they can or can't do, and you know that." She pulled down her pacing husband and let him lay his head in her lap while she played with his wild spiky hair.

"They will be powerful, that's for sure. Maybe we can make them into the two types of teams we need in one? The Nara girl can use the Yamanaka kinjutsu as well as her Father's Kage Mane. We have both Sharingan users, and an up and coming Medical Nin when she's old enough to train, Sakura-chan told me, "she keeps going on and on about the human anatomy and how she wants to help people as well as have her Mommy's Monster strength. They can gather information and track with the Byukuugan."

"Ultimate 2 three man cells, they will be the Pride of Konoha." Hinata explained in great detail. Naruto nodded into Hinata's lap and sighed, this is way too late to be talking about this sort of thing.

"Let's go to bed, I have to be up early so I can run the bell test on these critters, I'm sure you have yours to look after." He said while stretching. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp just the way he liked it. Naruto growled as he tried to turn over in her lap, but she wasn't letting him. She kept his head in place as she tortured him over and over again. Hinata knew it gave him a major hard-on that needed to remedied quick or he'd explode in his boxers.

Naruto undid his pants as Hinata looked at him puzzled, wondering what his next move was. Next he undid his Jounin vest and wiggled out of it exposing his nicely toned chest and abs as a light blush grew on the kunoichi's face, _'she asked for it.'_ Then he undid her Jounin vest as well as her pants and made her wiggle out of them.

Using brute force, he lifted her up over him, stark naked and moved his head a little to the left so her knees would have room, once he laid her on top of him he began to rub that little nub that was swollen from misuse. Hinata could only gasp as the tip of his member rubbed her lips begging to be let in. She spread her legs even further and got down on her elbows as she figured out what her elusive husband wanted.

Naruto slipped his forearms and held her up and opened her more so he would have more access, already salivating he began to lick spirals on her swollen nub making her shudder even more.

Hinata slid her fingers underneath his sac and began massaging while nuzzling the tip of his member leaking of Precum. Darting a tongue out her cleaned it off, earning her a throated groan. Naruto sped up and inserted his middle finger into her slippery entrance making her take him up all the way to the hilt.

Every time she went up and down his shaft she gently pushed on that one spot underneath his sac, making him shove 2 fingers in, sliding in and out at rapid speeds. Hinata was keeping a fast pace as well, the better he made her feel the better he would feel. Don't ya love 69?

Taking out his throbbing member she left a wet trail on the large vein on the underside of his member and down to his sac. Just taking one of those in her mouth and roving her tongue over it almost sent him over the edge, but he maintained his orgasm, he was bound and determined to make her go first.

Lowering her back to the couch, he wraps his arms around her backside and shoves her goods in his face. He took that really large swollen nub into his mouth and began to stroke over it intensely making her shudder uncontrollably. After about 1 minute of his torture treatment, one of Naruto's balls fell out of her mouth as she moaned softly and came.

"Damnit Naruto, you always has to cheat, don't you?" Hinata whispered softly. She heard him snickering quietly as she was lifted and planted into his lap. She felt his hard-on rubbing her still over-sensitive clitoris as he began to leave a wet trail from the nape of her neck to her right breast as he readied to entry.

As if treating it like a delicate flower he began to rub her clitoris as she was seated on his throbbing member, sucking on pink mound and he rubbing her goods, she leaned back with his right arm as support as she began to ride him slowly at first, until that shock took over and off she went.

She leaned up and took her lover's lips into a heated kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she was banging him for all she's worth. Naruto smiled sneakily into her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her down onto her back and pulled her left leg around his waist while the other was resting on top of the couch as he began to finish himself off. After a few more strokes, he lay down upon his lover and shuddered as he came.

* * *

"Naruto-sensei is late, again." Mika whined for the 3rd time in a row. Mao was lying on her back looking for the patterns in the clouds as it was a nice day for cloud watching, she just wished it was with her Father, he always had something wise to say.

Kanaye and Saki were sitting on a stump looking spaced out; he was still a little out of it when he awoke this morning with questions out the ass. His parents told him, "we'll explain after your test, now get going before you're late."

Flickering out of nowhere, Naruto and Sori appeared before his troops an hour and half late. He got bombarded with whining and that he should be more tactful and responsible, he's Jounin for Christ's sakes. Kanaye just looked at his old man and already knew what was about to happen, he pulled the girls together to whisper to one another and they scattered. Only leaving Saki behind, she would be his eyes and ears in this plan.

Naruto and Sori just looked at each other and shrugged and began to wander around aimlessly, trying to figure out their motive. Saki took in what she could and fazed next to Kanaye to give him the details she could figure out. He had 2 bells and 3 logs with 2 bentos. The Byukuugan boy figured it out along with Mao's help. Mika pointed out that Naruto-sensei was trying to break his team up with the 2 bells so one of them would fail and be sent back to the academy.

Waltzing around with Sori he said out loud, "They're smarter than I thought. Saw right through my test, but lets see if they pass or not."

* * *

Out of nowhere, there was a chakra laden punch to the ground near to where Naruto was standing; he looked over to Mika who was smiling largely at her sensei. While on the other side, Mao was hidden in the bushes and whispered, "Kage Mane no Jutsu" and hit Sori and Naruto with her Clan's signature jutsu. Caught in the trap, Naruto or Sori couldn't move, he underestimated these three Genin and with a yellow and red flash both bells were torn from his belt by his son.

Kanaye tossed a bell to each kunoichi who stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you giving us these, you earned them, you keep them." Screamed Mika who was on her knees about to cry.

Mao tried to give hers back, but Saki deflected the bell with her tail as her Master commanded her too. Dispelling her jutsu, Mao looked at Kanaye in amazement; he really was noble like Naruto-sensei.

"You know I don't deserve this either." Mao spat.

Kanaye crossed his arms and said, "You two should go ahead and be Genin, I should go back to the academy and work on to better my skills. Besides, we're a team, right? So we should help each other out as much as possible, right?" He smiled largely and helped Mika up and walked over to his Father.

"I'll be the one to go back, make sure they stay safe, Naruto-sensei." As he turned on his heel, he was grabbed from behind on the shoulder by a large gloved hand.

"You all three pass. Congratulations, we'll be ready for real missions starting tomorrow." Kanaye gave the girls a thumb up and followed his sensei to the nearest Ramen stand in hopes his Mother wouldn't catch him or his Father there. She didn't like it when they ate it.

* * *

"Good job guys, far better than I expected!" Said an excited Hinata. All three members were panting on the ground after the training course they went through. They displayed all the talents of teamwork and it looks like they were meant to be a team. She was happy but dreaded to ask if her husband passed his Genin team.

Kyo and Ayame were sitting with their backs towards each other to hold one another up, while Rai was holding himself up against a tree. Sweat was pouring down their faces and both foxes were on the ground rolling around in the grass panting as well. Ayame put her right hand beside her, behind her as did Kyo with his left as they locked fingers and squeezed gently.

* * *

"After their first mission is when we strike. He will be unsuspecting and too busy guarding his children. Even though I had to kill my other Father, but I've found it. Filter."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry… got another cliffhanger. Should be getting good if I don't get my mind out of the gutter soon. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews and those who don't.

R & R if you wish.

Crimsonails


	14. Rumble in Konoha! The Twins Arrive!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei, Hashi, Kawa, Hana, Saki and Ayame and Kanaye are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**Sage561:** Thanks for the encouraging words, it's not over yet, still have a few more Chapters.

**KunochiDreamer:** Thank you so much (bows).

**Warprince2000:** Thank you for the kind words. Updating now. XD

**Chapter 14**: Rumble in Konoha! The Uzumaki Twins Arrive!

"After their first mission is when we strike. He will be unsuspecting and too busy guarding his children. Even though I had to kill my other Father, but I've found it. Filter."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Naruto carelessly shucked off his footwear and hung his cape and katana on a nearby stand as he wandered into his home. Hinata was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the rest of the family.

"So, how'd it go? Did they do as expected, Naruto?" Asked Hinata without looking over her shoulder.

Naruto followed the voice and stopped in the doorway and leaned against it, "I was beaten within 15 min. into the test. My own team out smarted me before I had any chance to set up a battle plan."

Hinata laughed softly and turned her head to look out of the corner of her eye to see her husband smiling warmly at her. He came up and hugged her from behind as he towered over her.

"So I take it, your team passed as well?"

The Hyuuga Heiress only nodded while continuing to stir the miso soup in the pot.

"They work quite well with each other, especially Ayame and Kyo, they compliment each other so well, in looks and in skills. Where she lacks he makes up for and vice versa."

Naruto nodded and placed his chin on top of Hinata's head as he watched her.

"That's good, my team was quick to assess the situation and was smart enough to use Saki to gather information before going in half cocked like I would have when I was young."

Hinata nodded and motioned for Naruto to start gathering the dishes and set the table for all of them and their children who would no doubt be in shortly, starving and tired.

* * *

"Ne, Kanaye, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Asked a blushing Mika?

Kanaye looked up from the ground he'd been staring at since the training was over and turned his neck beside him to look at the person in question.

"I'm sorry Mika, but I have training with my Father that day." As he shrugged a look of concern etched across his face as Mika looked crestfallen (again). Mao had her hands in her pockets and was kicking the small stones that were on the dirt road leading from the training grounds absentmindedly.

"Oi Mika. Let's go shopping, I'm bored and could use some more weapons and some training gear." Mao stated not looking up, she knew her best friend had been shot down again by Kanaye, it just seemed like he wasn't interested into girls yet.

Mika's expression brightened a little, "yeah, I need to go to the library and pick up a few anatomy books for my Kaasan and I need some scrolls on Genjutsu to practice on."

Kanaye stopped in his tracks as the two girls kept walking talking amongst them selves, _'maybe they won't be a burden after all.'_

All the while, Saki took in all her surroundings in her new team with her Master and came to a conclusion, _'he's going to have a hard time choosing which one he wants.'_

_

* * *

_

"That was so much fun!" Jumping into the air and doing a weird dance, Ayame was thrilled her Genin team passed the test and are worthy of wearing their hiti-ates.

Kyo sweat dropped and cocked his head to the side.

Rai looked up from the tree he'd been leaning on and smirked as he watched his older cousin act like an idiot. "I think we should go, Ayame. Obasan and Jisan would be mad if you were late for lunch." Smirking as he said this.

Ayame paused in her triumph and sweat dropped. She turned around and had a small blush across her nose and put her arm behind her head and rubbed it. "You're right, I should."

Ayame looked down at Kyo and saw him looking the other way trying to hide his darkened blush. He was so cute when he did that.

"Ne, Kyo, want to eat with us?"

Kyo's mother was at the hospital and wasn't going to be home until that evening and his Father was on an Anbu mission for a few more days, so why not.

He nodded his head and got up off the grass and began to follow Ayame as they took the trail leading towards her house. He's been there so many times, he and Kanaye used to have sleepovers, still do actually. They would sneak into Ayame's room and try to play tricks on her, he hated doing it, but he couldn't let on he had a secret crush on his best friend's sister. Ayame always pounded Kanaye but she'd leave Kyo out of it, he never could figure it out, well not until now.

As they were walking side by side, shoulders touching every now and then, Ayame brushed the backs of their hands and took the initiative and hooked their fingers together as they walked through the village. This made Kyo blush harder, Ayame just smiled. The wind blew her hair occasionally to the side as it whipped around her face, framing it perfectly. Kyo would steal glances at the way the sun would shine on her dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. The small Uchiha's bangs whipped around and tangled into her hair as they kept walking, stray cherry blossom's left over from the spring would occasionally blow past in between them.

* * *

Naruto had shucked off his Jounin vest and changed into some lounging pants with just a T-shirt as he shuffled around the large dining room table setting places. Hinata wore a pair of sweat pants with a tank top as she began putting the food together with the dishes she pulled out.

"I'm home!"

Kanaye and Saki came barreling in through the door in record time as he pulled his shoes off, Saki jumped off his shoulders and onto the top of the couch where she was usually perched and watched her Master run into his room to change. He came out in some loungewear and looked over to the table where his mouth began to water.

"Welcome home, dear. Where's your sister?" Asked Hinata?

"I think she's on her way home, but you might want to set an extra place Touson, I think Kyo's with her. I thought I smelled him on a breeze just before coming inside."

Naruto curiously raised his brow and looked over at his wife who was looking at him surprisingly.

"Is that so? So, how do you feel after what happened last night?"

Kanaye scratched his head in contemplation and replied with, "I don't know, it feels kind of weird, I can smell things and hear a lot better, plus I feel like I can do anything and not get tired at all!"

Naruto cracked a smile and rubbed his son's head and pushed him towards the table, for he could smell his daughter and the Uchiha boy approaching fast.

The door cracked open and Ayame appeared with Hashi and Kawa with a shy Uchiha in tow. Her family was just getting settled in, when she noticed there was an extra place set for Kyo, she raised one brow and looked at her Father. Naruto motioned the children to sit and eat. He was starving, even though he had 6 bowels of Ramen. Hinata's cooking was the best after all.

The three kits all convened on the top of the couch and jumped out of a nearby window to find some wild game. Kyo and Ayame both took their shoes off and proceeded to the table where her family was already seated waiting on them.

* * *

After lunch Kanaye got up and padded his way into the family dojo and spoke, "Ayame, want to practice your Jyuuken with me?" Ayame looked up and nodded, she knew she needed to practice it, she wasn't as fluent with it as her brother, and he always did help his little sister. Kyo looked up at Ayame and she motioned him to follow leaving her parents with the dishes.

Taking off their kunai holsters and shuriken pouches, Kyo and Ayame followed her brother. Inside, Kanaye was already into his stance ready for his sister. Kyo sat down to watch the two trains in their family's taijutsu.

Going through her seals she said aloud, "Byukuugan" and got into her fighting stance. They circled each other for a few moments before Kanaye went in for a hit to her solar plexus. She leaned back so he would miss and went down for a swipe of his feet which he avoided by jumping up. The two kept going back and forth dodging punches as they were picking up speed.

Kyo activated his Sharingan to see how their chakra was being expelled from their hands as they batted each other away. His eyes grew wide as he saw not only the usual blue chakra, but red as well in both twins. He reasoned there must be some sort of explanation on why both of them have red chakra, but he would ask Kanaye later. Shaking him self from his thoughts he heard Kanaye call out to him, "want to spar with me?"

Kyo nodded and got up off the wooden border surrounding the dojo and walked over to a sweating Kanaye and assumed the fighting stance his Father taught him. It was one that was the Uchiha used but it had Lee's moves incorporated into it as well, especially his speed. Ayame backed away and sat down where Kyo was to watch her brother fight his best friend. She smiled as they danced fluidly to the rhythm of the blood coursing through her veins.

Both boys took off their hiti-ates as sweat poured from every orifice of their bodies. Kyo blocked dodged and missed all of Kanaye's advances as he was getting the hang of the Jyuuken style. He was taking notes so he could spar with Ayame and Rai one day in the future, he was trying to copy it, but he would have to get his chakra control up to par with theirs so he could do the same thing. Even though he can't see the tenketsu like them, but he could deal fatal blows and practice like they do.

Ayame sat back on her hands and watched Kyo try to copy their family's taijutsu. _'Might as well be versed in all aspects.'_ She thought. Looking over to the young Uchiha, sweaty hair clinging to his brow and heavy breathing she could see the tomoe of the Sharingan spinning wildly. 'Till this very day, she was amazed by the Sharingan user, she having the more powerful Byukuugan.

Hearing the dojo door slide open, Ayame looked over her shoulders to see both her parents in the doorway watching the fight. Both smiling serenely, Naruto placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder's and pulled her closer as they walked in closing the door behind them.

"Touson, Kaasan, is something wrong?"

Both of her parents looked down and shook their head and told her they were just investigating the entire racket from with inside the dojo.

"They are powerful, huh Touson." Ayame stated as she watched the fight.

"Yes they are. And they will make formidable opponents one day, and so will you if you work hard enough." Naruto said with an all-knowing look. Ayame nodded and pulled a piece of ribbon out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Taking off her jacket, she began towards the middle where the two boys were fighting. She decided to try and take on Kyo.

"BAM, BAM, BAM!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. Naruto immediately went for the door and out into the living room to the front door where someone was banging on it. Pulling out his katana for good measure he got up beside the door frame and slowly opened the door. As soon as he saw a hand shoot out, his blade went right for the neck, blood pumping in his ears he couldn't hear Hinata screaming at him to stop.

There stood Sakura stunned beyond all belief as one of her best friends held his sword to her neck. "Naruto, it's me, Sakura." She said with a waver of uneasiness in her voice. There stood behind her was Sasuke still in Anbu uniform and boy was he dirty.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I thought you were someone else," sheathing his sword and fully opening the door letting in his old teammates, "we were watching the kids spar." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved through to get to his son.

Kyo came running out and leapt onto his Father, Sasuke smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Mika came out from behind Sakura and blushed as she saw Kanaye back in the dojo opening.

"Anyway, I got some time off from the Hospital and Sasuke got home early, so we just came by to pick up Kyo." Naruto nodded still a little unsettled about the abrupt entrance of his two best friends. Normally he could sense them a mile away, but he couldn't even detect these two.

"Thanks for looking after him we have to get going," saying this as she turned on her heel only to be stopped by Naruto's hand wrapped around her bicep. The three fox cubs jumped through the window settling on top of the couch and immediately started to growl.

Meanwhile, Byukuugan still activated, Kanaye looked at his Jisan and Obasan and saw that their chakra flows were irregular. Only two of them were real while Mika barely had any chakra.

Saki jumped into the air and immediately began to thrash at Mika only to have her poof out of existence. Hashi and Kawa nodded to each other and began their assault on Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto knew it wasn't them, imposters. Quickly unsheathing his sword he put it up to Sakura's neck, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The imposter Sakura struggled in his grip then smiled wickedly and let go of the illusion, revealing Kei. She reached for her kunai as another kunai sailed through the air and impaled from the doorway courtesy of Ayame who had a feral look upon her face.

The Sasuke imposter clutched Kyo making him scream aloud letting go of his illusion as well revealing a Sound Nin.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't want Jiro here to squeeze this precious Uchiha to death, do you?" Naruto's brow drawn downward lips pressed in a firm line as he stared down Kei not saying anything.

"Put him down and back away slowly or Kei here will be missing her head." Little did everyone know Sori and Hana were outside waiting for the illustrious Sound Nins to make their escape? Metal link activated, _'if you can't take them down, we will.'_ Both Sori and Hana were transformed into one of Hinata's flowers next to the house. _'We'll see what they try to do; I'm going to leave it up to my kids.'_

Both foxes sweat dropped.

Ayame was ready to rip out this snake-eyed bitch's hair for what they did to Kyo. Letting her emotions get to her a familiar red chakra was engulfing her body as her blue eyes turned red and slit; canines in place as well as her claws. She had no clue what was going on, but whatever it was, made her feel invincible.

Kyo went through a different transformation. His now blonde hair had wild red streaks and 2 black marks appeared on each side of his face similar to his counterpart, Saki. Growing claws and canines also. The fox cubs all jumped besides their Master growling madly at the Sound Nins.

With all of the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of the twin's every orifice, the fox cubs became exposed and also transformed into the sizes of large wolves. Saki's second tail emerged while Hashi and Kawa were still larger than her in terms of size. All their markings more pronounced as their fangs grew considerably.

Seemingly unnerved by all the kinetic energy these two twins were emitted she crouched into the defensive and begun to formulate a plan. _'I can't take on Naruto, let alone two of his brats. Got to think of some way to get out of here without being skived. Jiro has the Uchiha for bait, but for how long can we keep him before we get killed.'_

Coming to a conclusion she nodded at her comrade, throwing a kunai with an explosive note into the middle of the room; Jiro hurled Kyo through the air into Hinata's arms. After the explosion she kicked down the door and began to run as fast as they could.

Both twins bolted after them, but Kanaye was caught by his Father giving him an all-knowing look saying, _'let her do it, your chance will come.'_

Both foxes went on ahead as commanded by their Master in attempt to corner them. The adrenaline rush the Kyuubi chakra gave her was exhilarating. She would have to sit down and talk to her Father on how to control this newfound power, but for now, she had two Sound Nins to pound.

Hashi and Kawa made several Kage Bunshins to fool the enemy. One hundred yards later, her foxes had them cornered, growling and snapping at the two until the arrival of Ayame. She abruptly stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips. Knowing she had little to no weapons, but that wouldn't stop her from using her taijutsu.

Speeds that rivaled her brother's she vanished from plain site and reappeared next to Jiro landing a punch to the back of his head knocking him out, also closing two tenketsu in the process.

Kei could only watch her take down one of her best man with one hit and a couple of strikes of whatever ninjutsu she used. She never read up on the Hyuuga family or their bloodline limit. Ayame got into her stance as she watched a stupefied Kei.

"You are in Range of my Hakke." Getting into the stance her Mother taught her she concentrated the rawest of Kyuubi's chakra for the attacks and yelled, "ShugoHakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

Red beams of chakra shot out through her fingers and into Kei at the specific vital 64 points. Scorching her opponent's chakra pathway Kei could only slump to the ground panting heavily as she looked up at her attacker. "You're pretty good."

"Yeah, but I don't need to hear it from shitbags like you." Ayame snarled. She nodded to her foxes and they took action next. All of the fox Kage Bunshins extinguished themselves, both foxes jumped down and began to gather chakra from their mouths, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A giant fireball emerged from the combined Katon, after a few seconds the let up only to see a shell of a person.

Ayame's eyes widened, _'Kawarmi no Jutsu?' _She looked up and down only to see Kei and Jiro gone, not being able to sense anyone she decided to go back and see how the family was and to tend to Kyo.

A pair of snake-like eyes and blood red ones followed their move from the shadows.

* * *

Hinata hugged Kyo tight on the floor as he was trembling and on the verge of tears. He'd been duped, he wasn't strong at all. Kyo looked up at his Father and gave him an awkward smile and went to sit next to his Mother and his best friend. As he was sitting down, he laid a hand onto Kyo's shoulder startling the above mentioned. Kyo looked franticly at the hand but followed it to the person who laid it there. Kanaye gave Kyo broad smile telling him it was okay to be scared, those people were sneaky and underhanded. But he was proud of him nonetheless.

Ayame arrived back at home with both foxes in tow, they had transformed back into their original states before coming in the front door. Hana and Sori dropped the illusions and followed the family back inside.

Naruto looked down at his little girl and winked at her making her blush. He'd get her for details later, but thought it would be better to console Kyo.

Ayame strolled over to where her Mother was sitting and sat down beside Kyo. She pulled him away from her Mother and hugged him tightly. He shivered a little but stopped shaking and began to calm down. Kyo took in the scent of her hair, _'smells like peaches.'_ His blush darkened, Ayame pulled him away from her neck so she could look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

Kyo nodded and dove into her one more time and squeezed her hard to let her know how much she meant to him. Ayame smiled at his lack of words but more for his actions, they are getting rather bold here lately. Kyo sat up on his knees so he could let Ayame into sitting position, vaguely they could hear someone snickering in the background, rather "someones".

Both shinobi's turned to see Kanaye red in the face ready to burst laughing while Hashi was rolling on his back literally wailing and mumbling incoherently between breaths. Ayame and Kyo looked in each opposite direction and blushed furiously.

The twin's parents smiled at their children and sat down on the couch, they would have to replace the floor tomorrow, for nobody wanted to fool with it today.

* * *

Naruto immediately leapt off the couch opened his door to have Sakura fly in a hurry with a flushed look upon her face. Looking around the room she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Hinata! Quick we have an Emergency at the hospital! It's Sasuke-kun! Keep an eye on the kids, Naruto." She said quickly. Both nodding, Hinata got up and ran out the door with Hinata jumping from rooftops. No one was prepared for the up coming.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and the Cliffhanger, I've had finals to study for. The next chapter will be out much quicker. Enjoy! More action and fluff! Yay the cotton!

R & R if you wish.

Crimsonails


	15. Treachery afoot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em. Gimpy (Sori)? And Sora and Kei, Hashi, Kawa, Hana, Saki and Ayame and Kanaye are mine… hehe

**Summary**: Takes place four years after the rescue for Sasuke. Of course he gets rescued. Everyone is at least Chuunin and Anbu rank/training. Naruto is sent to the future with a jutsu mess up… Created by Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **Now the rating is M for Mature, so for those who don't want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** Hinata/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura…. More pairings to come! Everyone will be a little OOC… Sorry.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**A/N:** As promised some Sasu/Saku smut. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy the cotton! XD

Chapter 15: Treachery afoot

Naruto immediately leapt off the couch opened his door to have Sakura fly in a hurry with a flushed look upon her face. Looking around the room she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Hinata! Quick we have an Emergency at the hospital! It's Sasuke-kun! Keep an eye on the kids, Naruto." She said quickly. Both nodding, Hinata got up and ran out the door with Sakura jumping from rooftops. No one was prepared for the up coming.

* * *

Kyo's lip quivered as he heard the bad news fall from his Mother's mouth. He felt weak and crippled with all the emotions, hell he felt like he was the woman. (**A/N: **No pun intended) Ayame was looking expectantly at him as if waiting for the damn to break open. Kanaye glanced at his Father whom was contemplating the situation at hand.

Naruto trusted his kids, but he didn't trust them by themselves at the moment. Kei just attacked and if left them alone, they would no doubt be left vulnerable. Weighing his decisions carefully he knew Kyo was going in an emotional state of shock while his kids looked worriedly at him. All the foxes were present. He didn't want to further damage the poor Uchiha boy by taking him to the hospital.

Ayame scooted closer to Kyo and put her arm around his shoulder while Kawa curled in his lap purring softly. Said boy laid his head into her shoulder and stifled a sob, she began to stroke the rooster tail haircut and spoke in a low voice trying to comfort him. Naruto could only look at his only daughters try to comfort his best friend's son. It was then he decided that he would do what he was told and stayed with the kids despite being worried.

* * *

As the chakra was flowing through their leg muscles, Sakura and Hinata bounded from rooftop to the next at ungodly speeds trying to get to the hospital. Hinata stole a sidelong glance at Sakura, worry was etched across her graceful features as her brow was furrowed willing her self to go faster. Hinata didn't know the extent of Sasuke's damage, but she was betting it wasn't good.

Willing her voice to stay calm Sakura began her analysis on the situation before arriving at the hospital.

"He's hurt really badly, Hinata. We need some of our best Medic-Nin to make this work or he will die." She choked back a sob.

The grim reality finally caught up to Hinata as her face paled; there were only a few scenarios where the Medic-Nin would be round up into one operation. Trying to stay instep with her best friend they rode over the rooftops. Upon nearing the hospital next to the Hokage Tower, both Sakura and Hinata sped up even faster. Landing with a soft thud, they ran inside the double doors, weaving through mass corridors they came to operating room 4. The two girls pulled on two lab coats and proceeded inside. What they saw before them was breathtaking.

There on the floor with intricately painted seals all over his body was Sasuke with half his abdomen missing along with a number of fractured bones. Hinata cringed at the sight. _'It's a good thing Naruto isn't here to see this.'_ Above the head of Sasuke, Tsunade was seated with her hands clasped in front of her as she concentrated on knitting his flesh back together. Five Medic-Nin plus Shizune were placed in intervals around the unconscious Uchiha. Sakura gave a nod to the exhausted Nin so she and Hinata could swap places. Seeing Sakura's cue, Hinata went through her seals and activated her bloodline limit; she swiped over Sasuke's broken body and could see all the foreign chakra going in and out.

Taking a seat next to Sakura she put her hands clasped in front of her as she began to channel her chakra to Sasuke's body. With precise control she began to stitch his intestines back together while Sakura was working on his liver sweating profusely.

Even though Sasuke had all these Medic-Nin working diligently on him he was still hooked up to a heart monitor. It was a good thing the attack wasn't focused on his chest region. But one could only go so long with the function of their other organs. The lone Uchiha was still in Anbu uniform blood soaked to the bone.

He'd been on a stealth mission gathering information in the Rock country; it is suspected that they were plotting war against the Fire country. He didn't have time to fill his report when he got back, but his comrades were in awe of what did actually transpire in said Rock country.

Tsunade looked up from her meditating stance and gave a brief look around; as soon as she had everyone's attention she began the next step in the procedure. A burst of green chakra could be seen charging the seal in which Sasuke lays upon, Tsunade made the tiger seal and then proceeded to go through a complex medical procedure jutsu. Clasping her hands at the end she pulled them apart again and laid her hands upon the seal and pumped chakra as hard and as fast as she could to jump starts the regeneration of his organs.

Hinata was awestruck as she watched Sasuke's insides began to knit it self back together faster than before, Sakura started her own set of seals as she was crawling on her knees up to Sasuke's body. Tears in her eyes she clapped her hands together and put one hand on his forehead and one on his heart. A pale pink chakra radiated from her hands as her tears dropped onto his cheek. Pumping the pink chakra she suddenly felt someone's hand wipe away some of her tears.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked into those obsidian orbs she loved so much; she bent over his healed body and grasped his neck and hugged him firmly.

"Sakura, you're heavy." Sasuke strangled out.

"Ano baka! Do you understand how you've worried me and the kids?" Sakura sobbed. "What in the Hell were you doing?" Sasuke refused to meet her eyes and chose to remain silent as he usually did when concerned about missions. It's what he's trained to do.

Hinata walked over the couple and put her hand on Sakura's head making her look up, "I'm glad your safe, Sasuke. Go easy on him Sakura he's still wounded." Sakura hmphed and Hinata cracked a small smile, she was exhausted. Sasuke looked up to Hinata and gave her a nod. One simple nod could have conveyed many things for one Uchiha. This one meant, _'I'm alright, but I don't think Sakura is' nod.'_

Hearing Sakura berate her husband and him giving her one syllable word answers thus infuriating her further were always amusing to see. Walking towards Tsunade, Hinata nodded toward her direction and exited the room. Upon seeing the fluorescent lighting, Hinata looked toward the ground and saw Hana looking up to her with expectant eyes.

"He's alright, a little banged up, but for no worse the wear." Hana's tail swished to and fro happily.

'_Now I have to convince Naruto that Sasuke doesn't need a babysitter.'_ Hinata sweat dropped. Forgetting to take off the lab coat, the Hyuuga heiress walked out of the hospital with fox in tow trekking their way home.

* * *

"I wonder if Touson is okay." Kyo wondered aloud for the thousandth time. Kanaye having been bored of the conversation already decided to take up his time channel surfing until his Mother came back home. Ayame was busy playing with Kyo's hair and the foxes were watching the amusing exchange in their Master.

Hearing a click of the door signaled the homecoming of Hinata turned some heads. She sweat dropped again.

"Kyo, your Touson is fine. But he'll be in the hospital for a few days so he recovers nicely. Your welcome to stay here, your sister is staying with Mao for the time being."

Kyo sighed in relief and almost went limp in Ayame's arms causing a questionable look on her face. She pulled on him and hugged him. _'That's great.'_

Naruto was sitting at the table sipping some tea and beckoned his wife over, as soon as she got near him; he pulled her into his lap and hugged her for all he's worth. Hinata smiled sweetly and stoke his whiskered face.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade was seated behind her oak desk looking grimly over the mission status report. Her head resting upon her elbows, fingers locked, she sighs heavily.

The two Anbu in front of her, standing erect giving her tidbits of information; on why she has one Uchiha in pieces while the other two officers barely received a scratch. It appears they were trapped in a very strong genjutsu, so they claim. Uchiha Sasuke had yet to give his mission report.

Tsunade was starting to question the two newly appointed Anbu's allegiances. They were very close comrades of Mizuki's. Tsunade was always looking the underneath so this would be treated as any situation, but until she could prove their loyalty she dismissed them just as quickly they come.

Reaching into her desk she pulled out a bottle of sake, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke had trouble falling asleep that night; he was plagued by nightmares of his Clan's murder and of blood red eyes constantly seeking him out. _'To measure my capacity.'_ The world of the Tsukyomi still fresh in his mind, his head ached all over. He never got rid of the chronic migraine pain that damned jutsu caused. Another throbbing took hold; he held his head and rolled to his left side to look out at the darkened sky. _'A new moon.'_

Trying for hundredth time that night to go to sleep, he shut his eyes and began thinking about his family; his son and daughter, his wife of 8 years. Sakura was as beautiful as ever no longer the child he knew. He still remembered the first night he fell in love with her.

"_HE WHAT!" Screamed an enraged Uchiha heir. Digging her pinky around her ear, "you heard what I said; he went to the Sound village as per mission." Blinking owlishly, Sasuke's expression frowned and instead of using the way he comes in he chose to leap out the window._

_Sakura came barreling in the door as Sasuke made his exit. Looking around she saw some Anbu in her mentor's office as if trying to question all she heard was, "he went that way, and you better catch him before he hurts himself further." Nodding she set off on Sasuke's path following the destruction._

_Sasuke had taken out his sadness, frustration and downright anger on everything in the family dojo; was including the streets on his way home. His house was in pieces as he struggled to move upstairs to his room to shower; only he didn't feel like showering. Breathing raggedly, he made it to his room and plopped himself on his bed. _

_Lying down on his back he put one arm under his head and laid one on his forehead where his hiti-ate once was. Black hair splayed across the dark blue comforter he grimaced, small tears slid down his cheekbone and into his ear. He hated being so weak to cry like he was, he hadn't cried since his brother destroyed what he held dear. One other person besides his brother could invoke feelings like this and that was Naruto whom he held dear as a brother._

_Stifling a sob he rolled onto his side to look at his night stand, which housed a small intricately decorated Uchiha lamp and a framed picture of Team 7 when they were Genin. He reached out to it and slammed it down breaking the glass. He thought to himself, 'Usuratonkatchi'. The tears were coming out at fewer intervals. Holding him tighter, he withdrew himself into a ball making him appear as small as possible. He whimpered and the tears sprang forth soaking his arm and the bed beneath his head. _

_Sakura followed destroyed trees and cracked pavements until she reached the old Uchiha sector. She could remember being here occasionally to pick up Sasuke for team missions when they were younger, but she wouldn't dare go in there without anyone else, a ghost town. Walking into the complex she saw all the Uchiha fans that littered the streets it truly was a beautiful site. One day she hoped that Sasuke would procure his Clan and Konoha would be filled with Uchiha children._

_Following the destruction path to a stop she looked up to the building. It was an oak two-story addition with two small gardens on each side of the walkway. 'Sasuke must keep it up.' Seeing the door slightly open she cracked it, to see the disaster area reach her eyes as she blinked in disbelief. The furniture was overturned as kunai and shuriken were littered everywhere. 'Naruto has this effect on anyone, especially Sasuke.' Casually walking upstairs, they creaked as they gave way to her weight, which wasn't much. Her hand glided over the cherry wood railing as she made her ascension. _

_Hearing stifled sobs; she pushes the door open and sees Sasuke curled in a ball sobbing. He was facing the wall and didn't even hear her step in._

_Sasuke being too busy feeling so empty, he feels the bed dip and immediately he stills. Sakura walks on her knees over to the saddened Uchiha. She lies down and pulls his back flush against the front of her. Blushing lightly, Sakura began to smooth down his hair as she spoke in hushed tones. Feeling the warm body against him he relaxes and slowly rolls over to see who it is that is comforting him._

_Looking into beautiful green orbs with unshed tears he buried his head into her neck as his tears dripped onto her collarbone. Sasuke was shaking slightly but he managed to raise his arm and drape it over the kunoichi's waist and pull her against him. For a moment, Sakura's eyes went large and she gasped as she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. "I don't think Naruto would want us to cry for him." Sasuke spoke into her neck._

_Sakura shuddered as a fresh layer of Goosebumps splayed across her skin. "No, he wouldn't, and he'd probably laugh at you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke pulled his head from the crook of her neck and looked up at her with a small smile twitched at his corners. "Yes, he would." _

_The Uchiha heir moved his right arm underneath the pink-haired kunoichi and moved his left hand up to her face. He gently guided her face down to his and gave her a chaste kiss before opening his mouth to nibble at her bottom lip begging for whatever is to come. _

_She wrapped her arm around his neck and delved into his mouth with much fervor. Moving his hand down to her zippered front, he slowly pulled it down revealing a fishnet shirt with nothing under it. Two perfect palm sized orbs shone back at him. In lazy circles, the Uchiha genius began to palm her erected buds slowly earning throated moans from said kunoichi._

_Sakura, wanting to feel more, shoved the shoulders of her top back just leaving the fishnet in view. Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned back to pull off his shirt revealing muscled alabaster skin; Sakura took the cue and sat up to pull her fishnet off. Sasuke was mesmerized by the sheer flawless naked flesh Sakura exhibited. _

_Pulling off her hiti-ate, pink hair cascaded down her shoulders framing her chest beautifully. Sasuke sat up and pulled Sakura into his lap forcefully. Latching onto her neck he began to bite and lick the juncture. _

_Sakura wrapped her lithe arms around his shoulders as she began to move her neck to the right giving him free roam. Sasuke's breath ghosted over her heated skin, all she could feel were little pin pricks here and there as he bit down harder. His hard on was dangerously tight in his white shorts itching to get free. Freeing her neck from Sasuke's wrath, she bent down to undo his buttons and zipper freeing his aching member._

_Sasuke reached around Sakura to cup her ass as he slowly grasped the top of her shorts under her skirt. He pulled them back over as far as he could without moving her. Her shorts were precariously perched on her knees, locking them together as Sasuke further positioned her over his member. Watching a flush sweep across her body he inserted one finger earning him a purr._

_Sakura leaned back out of his lap freeing her legs. Sasuke got the hint and pulled off the offending shorts, laying her back further, Sasuke pulled himself to his knees as he hovered over her prone body. Left in nothing but a skirt, Sakura looked up at the Uchiha genius with hooded eyes. Taking hold of his longer hair, she pulled him down to her and began to ravage his mouth. Pulling her legs around his waist, he spread them further. _

_Breath coming in pants, "Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked in a deep voice._

_Sakura looked up at him, "for a long time now, Sasuke-kun." He thought, 'honorific still in place.' Then he smirked. Positioning himself for entry, he eased himself in until he was up to the hilt. Watching the kunoichi's face go through a myriad of emotions, especially when he met with some resistance upon entry. He could see small unshed tears in her eyes; he then leaned down to give her a warm kiss._

_Taking the initiative, he began to pump shallow thrusts until she got used to it. For being their first time he was being surprisingly gentle. The pain was still there but it was being ebbed away as time passed. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing, of course a lot of people in his position would have done the exact same thing. But he had an agenda to fulfill in a certain order. '1. Kill my brother. 2. Procure my clan. I guess going a little out of order won't be so bad.'_

_Sakura was giving Kami-sama high fives in her head. Deciding to get a little bolder, she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arms and threw her body weight to the side effectively switching their positions. Sasuke's brow rose, 'she's brave. Well this isn't so bad.' Putting his arms under his head, watching Sakura work, 'I could get used to this' he thought. _

_Meanwhile Sakura's body was flushed and a light sheen of sweat could be seen dusting her entire body, looking down at Sasuke watching her she began to pump faster watching the way his face contorted in pure pleasure._

_Through hooded eyes, Sasuke felt the killing intention, but couldn't discern where it was coming from. Before it was too late, one hand went under his pillow grabbing a kunai he always had stashed and gripped it firmly._

_The house darkened and Sasuke looked around the room trying to sense what was in his room. "Foolish little brother, where's your hate?" Sakura oblivious to her surroundings she kept on going. Sasuke couldn't move, paralyzed with fear, he hears the slicing of flesh as Sakura is impaled with the same katana used in killing his Clan._

* * *

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

Sitting up in his hospital bed, drenched in sweat, he pulled his hair back. An eye adjusting to the darkness he realizes he's still in the hospital and it was all a bad dream. Putting his face in his hands, Sasuke tried to calm his still rapidly beating heart. It was so real. Not knowing what to do, he swung his legs over the hospital bed and reached for the glass of water on the nearest table.

Going over the worst possible scenarios, he could sum it all up to be one hell of a nightmare or he could analyze it over and over again. Or he could do something about it. Somehow, the last time they met had an effect on him, which in his current state his brother did put him in. He didn't want anything to come of his family so he would again seek out his brother and kill him. He wouldn't fail a second time.

More to come!

Crimsonails (Sorry it took so long to update. XD)


	16. Lost Visions and Lone Uchihas pt1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'em. However, all OC are mine.

**Summary**: Four-year time skip involving our favorite fox boy, courtesy of our resident bad guys, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Rating: **The rating is M for Mature, so for those who do not want their minds warped, please I encourage you not to read any further.

**Pairings:** You know the drill. See previous chapters for pairings.

' ' _Are inner thoughts _

" " Spoken

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. My inspiration is nil at this point. However, this one will be fruitful! Maybe a hint of yaoi? Upcoming filler about how Itachi lost the "ultimate doujitusu." Part one to be exact. XD

Chapter 16: Lost Visions and Lone Uchihas part 1

* * *

Somewhere in between the Rock and Fire Country, Itachi is pacing back and forth in a nearby valley. Sure, he was usually the calm and collected of the two Uchiha.

Now, as he recapped his last run in with his foolish little brother. It was not going quite as well as he planned. For one, Sasuke actually got some hits in. Moreover, they hurt too. Two, he was becoming stronger and his hate was not lacking.

He stopped his pacing and seated himself on a fallen branch that happened to be near by. Unfastening his cloak and pulling off his hiti-ate, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sighing outwardly, he hunched over his knees and closed his eyes. Just how was he going to get the Kyuubi? If it is not one thing, it is another. Leaning back on his hands, with a peaceful expression marring his features, Itachi tilted his face skyward and sighed again.

'_I have lost the ultimate doujitusu, "Mangekyou Sharingan," what left is there? Ever since that day, 8 years ago. How could I forget?'_

_

* * *

_

----Flashback----

"Deidara! Where the fucks are you?"

Sasori was pacing angrily about in the room he and Deidara shared at the Akatsuki hideout. The artist had scampered off before Sasori could bitch him out. Apparently, Leader had assigned both partners to a mission, a very important one. Sasori was fuming.

Unarmed with his puppet, Sasori stopped pacing long enough to throw on his red-clouded robe and step out the door. The hallway is illuminated with gas-like torches, casting haunting like shadows across the stone mortar. The layout of the Akatsuki hideout was relatively simple, many winding hallways, and damp, dark, and far underground as to not arouse suspicion.

Hearing hushed voices, he began to step quickly toward the mess hall.

One would think being a member of one of the most notorious organizations of S-ranked criminals that they would be angst-ridden bastards; with nothing but murder and destruction on the mind. It was true for most of its members, except for Deidara.

Sasori swore he was teamed up with a half-wit. Despite his blood lust and insane obsession with all things clay, he was a pretty down bastard. Nevertheless, like all people, he had his "quirks." He irks the hell out of Sasori.

Rounding the corner of the mess hall, Sasori was met with a remarkable sight.

There was Deidara in all his bad guy glory, clad in nothing but boxers and his opened Akatsuki robe, break dancing on top of one of the tables with his mp3 player plugged in his ears.

Surrounded by other members yelling, clapping, and egging him on. One of them was a very amused Kisame. Itachi was away from the group watching with red eyes taking in the spectacle.

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his shaggy red locks. Clearing his throat, startling the cheering fans, he began his trek over to retrieve his partner. Deidara, oblivious to everyone, kept on break dancing. The group cleared a path for Sasori as he walked over to the dancing moron.

"Deidara." Sasori said a little forcefully.

The ex-Stone Nin kept on going, not missing a beat. Kisame was sniggering quietly off to the side next to Itachi. The lone Uchiha kept watching impassively.

Finally, being fed up with Deidara's "lack of response," Sasori unfolded his arms from within his oversized coat and with his precision chakra control, he attached chakra strings to one of Deidara's feet.

Pulling his middle finger, ring finger and thumb, he pulled Deidara's foot right out from underneath him, causing him to fall off the table in a tangled mess. Blinking rapidly, Deidara got to his feet unceremoniously and turned around.

Sasori was tapping his foot impatiently as his half-wit partner recognized him. Deidara's face split into a grin and glomped his partner, "Sasori-dana, yeah!"

Pushing him away from his person, "Get off me you idiot." Still smiling he unlatched himself from Sasori and began to follow him back to the room; no doubt to get dressed and leave for the mission assigned.

Itachi watched the display until both parties left the room and the crowd that was watching dispersed just as quickly. Kisame was still laughing commenting on how pissed Sasori looked. It was very amusing how well those other two got along, Itachi thought to him self.

"Come Kisame," Itachi rose to his feet, "we have worked to do."

Stifling his laughs, Kisame nodded to the other man and shouldered his Samehada. Walking down the many hallways, Kisame and Itachi walked silently not saying anything to each other.

Despite Kisame's appearance, he was not a half-bad guy; sure, he smelled a little fishy and had a face of a shark. He was loyal to Itachi, having been partners for the better part of two years. It was hard to find people to trust in the organization, especially consisting of hardened criminals. Itachi did not fully trust anyone, no offense to the shark man, but that was common sense in the ninja world. Well, it seemed obvious to the clan-murdering Uchiha.

"We're supposed to meet up with Sasori and Deidara for the joint mission. Think he's dressed now?" Stifling another laugh, Kisame glanced over at Itachi. Itachi unclasped the top of his robe and looked over at his partner, face remaining expressionless. Kisame cleared his throat and began to walk a little quicker.

Coming to their intended partner's door, some disturbing noises were being emitted by the duo. It caused Kisame to pause in mid-air knock; instead, he leaned in towards the door to listen better.

"I told you NO, Deidara!" Then it sounded like some shuffling.

"Sasori-dana, come on! Touch it, it feels so good! Yeah."

"I told you NO, that is the most creepy looking thing I've ever seen."

"Che. It will not hurt you, I think it likes you, look its smiling! Yeah."

Both Itachi and Kisame looked at each other wide-eyed.

In unison, _'smiling?'_

Then heard some rustling noises, then a pop. Kisame looked back at the door and decided to go ahead and open it. He turned the doorknob and let the door swing open swiftly.

Both Itachi and Kisame sweat dropped.

Deidara was still in his boxers shoving a defective clay creation into Sasori's face, in turn; Sasori had his hand on Deidara's head holding him back. When the door swung open, both stopped immediately and looked at their guests. Sasori sweat dropped and Deidara blinked audibly.

"Yeah. Hi Itachi, Kisame. Yeah." Deidara turned on his heel and proceeded to go into the bathroom and put on the rest of his clothes. Sasori watched him go, then sat himself down on the closest chair and sighed audibly.

"Freak." The puppet master mumbled under his breath.

"Look who's talking, Sasori." Kisame smiled showing his mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Can it, tuna man." He shot the blue man a glare. The ex-Mist Nin snorted and smiled even wider. He could take a joke. Kisame has been the butt-end of many fish jokes; he just let it roll off his back.

Meanwhile, Itachi just watched expressionless, shifting his weight onto his right foot. He would learn to tolerate the other Akatsuki member's behavior. Knowing they were an "odd" bunch to begin with, he knew he was probably the one that people looked oddly at also.

Being an emotionless bastard, Itachi is. Cold and calculated, the perfect killing machine. Priceless.

Finally, Deidara emerged from the bathroom in a hurried rush. Blonde hair pulled up messily and his robe still open, he straightened his fishnet shirt and pulled at his pants. Itachi's brow rose at the ex-Stone Nin.

"Quite finished Deidara?" Grunted Sasori.

"Ah, yeah, Sasori-dana. Yeah, let me get my music, yeah." It annoyed Sasori to no end when Deidara said "yeah" too much. Another bothersome quirk.

Picking up his mp3 player, he plugged his ears, looked up at his comrades, and blinked owlishly. Sasori shook his head, picked up his scorpion-like puppet, and climbed inside, sealing him self off from the rest of the world.

"Let's go." Itachi said motionlessly.

* * *

Everyone gathered their gear together and set off leaving the hideout at once. Walking past rock structures. It was obvious they were near the Earth country, on the edge to be exact.

They were on a very important mission, though it did escape them why they needed two extra Akatsuki agents. As far as they knew, they were going to gather information on the jinchuurikis'.

The one-tail, Shukaku, currently sealed in the late Kazekage's son, Gaara of the Desert. Then the nine-tail, the most powerful of all the tailed beasts, also currently trapped in the Yondaime's legacy, Uzumaki Naruto. Who is currently being looked over by one of the Sannin, Jiraiya-sama.

During their first run-in with the Sannin, Itachi and Kisame were not very successful in capturing the Kyuubi vessel. Furthermore, Itachi was exhausted after the ordeal, seemingly have to use Tsukyomi and Amaterasu. Tsukyomi, courtesy of Itachi's foolish little brother, and Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya's frog stomach entrapment.

Since then, with much training, Itachi has unlocked the other skill of the Sharingan. With much deliberation, he now has Susanowo, the ultimate doujitusu, in conjunction with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Those who oppose him will meet their demise.

Only very, few of the Uchiha could unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, but would eventually go mad with psychosis. Not many would go beyond that and retain their sanity. However, in the beginning of Konoha, when it was first built, some of the clan went to great lengths to expand their power. Many obtained Amaterasu and some eventually unlocked Susanowo.

Susanowo had the power to open a dimensional rift in time and space. In theory, it was possible, but the founders of the Uchiha clan had no clue of the immense power they possessed in their grasp. The elders would make reference of it, labeled as a forbidden technique, and locked it away under the temple tatami mats.

Itachi had stumbled onto the secret passageway by accident on day. Indulged in the information and made it a point to become stronger using the forbidden techniques.

Pulling back from the recesses of his mind, Itachi began taking in his surroundings as they just entered the fire country. Kisame gave a hand signal telling them to pick up the pace. Each shinobi took to the trees clearing the distance. Deidara had his eyes closed, head bobbing to the music. How he eluded the hidden tree branches was beyond Itachi. Must be a sixth sense or something, but he could not help thinking it was being wasted on shit-for-brains Deidara.

Sasori was taking the left side while Kisame held point. Deidara stationed off on the right and Itachi in the back to cover them selves. A good strategy for the people they posses, Deidara and Sasori, because they can cover that area in mere seconds. Explosive clay birds for the ex-Stone Nin, and Sasori's puppet ninjutsu. Despite Kisame's appearance, he can sense traps and chakra signatures just as well as any Anbu. In addition, of course Itachi, with his Sharingan, he can cover the sides and back, scanning for chakra signatures.

Traveling at high speeds, the four Akatsuki agents were making excellent time. Almost to Itachi's home village, since it was the closest, might as well, right?

As the group was leading up to the entrance of the village, they stumbled onto a rare sight. It seems as though the Kyuubi vessel is on a mission with a team. With a Hyuuga no less. Itachi could care less who the other two were. Nodding to his team, they all jumped high up into the trees and concealed their chakra signature, as not to alert the upcoming shinobi. With a hand sign, all four Akatsuki members convened on the same branch, facing inward.

"Itachi-san, the Kyuubi vessel is ours for the taking. I'll cut off his legs." Kisame sneered while reaching for his Samehada.

"Hold it, Kisame. We shall follow and see what their objective is." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Sasori and Deidara both nodded and flew off the branch to tail the Leaf Chuunin.

Itachi and Kisame began following the team but at a much slower pace. As to not offset the Konoha shinobi. The Akatsuki group would have Deidara and Sasori spy on them while the other two be backup. Quick and nimble as they were, Kisame was still a liability. Being almost seven feet tall, is likely to be spotted no matter how hard he would try to conceal himself. In addition, there's always the fishy smell.

* * *

Sasori and his partner were flying through the trees at ungodly speeds. Both Akatsuki members concluded something was going down. Moreover, it didn't look good.

It appeared the Konoha team was headed towards the Rice country. Home of the infamous ex-Akatsuki member, Orochimaru. Sure, the Snake Sannin defected from the group of S-ranked criminals, but that doesn't mean they were on good terms.

Leader always thought Orochimaru was a fruitcake with a God complex. In addition, Leader is homophobic, self-explanatory.

Sasori sweat dropped.

Suppressing their chakra even further, they began to pick up speed. Deidara noticed how short Hinata's shorts were and began picking up more speed. A pool of drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as his eyes grew wide. If he looked close enough, he could see the tip of her ass cheeks peeking out of said shorts.

Sasori looked to his right noticing his partner sped up, leaving a trail of drool in the wind as they jumped from treetop to treetop. The ex-Sand Nin rolled his eyes and matched his pace with Deidara's. He wasn't about to comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were taking a slower pace. Itachi noticed that they were heading in the direction of the Rice country. Knowing what lies ahead, Itachi turned his head to the side and caught Kisame's eye. The Uchiha nodded and pumped chakra into his legs, as he sailed into the air ahead of his partner.

* * *

As the trees were getting more scarce by the minute, the trailing group could see the outline of a small village. Rice patty fields littered the landscape, giving it an ethereal look. Itachi had no clue what possessed Orochimaru to take residence in such a remote area. Probably to do his weird human experiments, sick fuck.

Coming to an abrupt stop, both Kisame and Itachi landed in a silent crouch on the forest floor next to Sasori and Deidara. Peering over some random bushes, the Akatsuki group observed the Konoha shinobis resting by a rotted out log.

In a low voice, "Is that a fox with them?" Kisame asked.

Deidara perked up and looked over at Kisame, "Really? How cuuuute! Yeah." Cooed Deidara.

Sasori hit his partner on the head, "shut up will ya," Deidara rubbed his head. Kisame grinned at their display. Itachi looked on impassively. Annoying.

Itachi observed the Kyuubi furiously sharpening his kunai and the Hyuuga girl feeding the fox. The "lazy one" looked bored, they were referring to Shikamaru. In addition, the blonde was fidgeting nervously. You'd think they were sent to kill babies with the way the blonde was acting. Motioning his team closer to together, Itachi began piecing together a plan.

* * *

The Konoha team of Chuunin was making excellent time. Considering they left a day in advance, probably due to Ino's jitters. Still unknown of the dangers ahead of them and the ones lurking behind them. Gimpy sensed something of that caliber, but decided to keep it himself.

The Akatsuki group stopped behind a thicket before trailing after the Chuunin into town. It looked as though a festival was fast approaching. Itachi had planned for all of them to change clothing and ditch their hiti-ates.

Deactivating his Sharingan, Itachi was the first to pull off his shoulder pack and started to rummage through it. It's been awhile since they had to do spying missions. Usually, he didn't even have to change clothes, because no one usually hears about the Akatsuki. However, they were growing ever popular with the other hidden village's ANBU force. The lone Uchiha pulled out a black fishnet shirt, some old jeans, and a belt composed of bondage chains. Going off to the side, he began to strip and fold everything neatly placing the contents into his bag. Taking out a roll of red bandages, he started to wrap his hands and forearms. Taking off his shinobi sandals, he traded them for a black pair of steel-toed Docs.

Deidara, however, was so engrossed in watching Itachi dress himself; he left himself wide open for Sasori's punishment. Deidara didn't discriminate; he was an equal opportunity shinobi. Even if he wasn't, Itachi was always an exception; the man was gorgeous in all rights.

Itachi pulled his hair tie out and ran his fingers through his hair, then he pulled his hiti-ate off. Looking up, he saw Deidara sporting a nice shiner from our resident puppet user. He could still see the vein pop on his brow. The clan-murdering Uchiha's brow rose at the sight.

Kisame came out from behind a tree sporting black trench coat and black leather pants. His jacket was partially closed, so no one could actually tell what he was wearing beneath it. Itachi suspected he did not wear a shirt. He also stashed his Samehada knowing he would receive unwanted attention with it.

Sasori had khaki cargo pants on with a pullover hoodie so he could easily conceal his red hair. It stood out a bit much.

Since the festival was fast approaching, Deidara chose to wear a red hakama and an intricately designed short kimono. The remaining Akatsuki members looked on with amazement. Deidara was officially labeled the "black sheep" of the group.

With a nod of his head, Itachi pulled his group around him and began to go over the plan again making sure no one forgot their part.

* * *

Itachi decided that they should split up into two's. Deidara and Sasori were paired together simply for the fact that they had always been partners and the puppet master could keep Deidara in line. He suspected Sasori secretly had a thing for his partner, but he claimed he was straight. Whatever. They were assigned to follow the Kyuubi and the Hyuuga, because it looked like the Konoha shinobi split them selves up, looking for a hotel room or something. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were to follow the blonde-haired woman and the lazy one. How hard would it be to follow the Kyuubi brat?

Deidara ran his hands through his blonde hair and flipped it to the side. Sasori watched on intently. He would never outright admit his feelings for the moronic ex-Stone Nin. Probably afraid of rejection, he did not get much acceptance when he was younger, having turned his parents into puppets.

Pulling his hood up, Sasori grabbed a hold of Deidara's sleeve and pulled him away from Itachi. Drool was still evident on his chin. The artist dragged roughly towards the village with wide eyes. He knew Sasori was aggressive, but not this much. He was not a complete moron, but there had to be something stuck up the ex-Sand Nin's ass or something.

"Come on before we loose the Kyuubi vessel." Sasori said in a gruff voice.

He let go of his sleeve and jammed his hands into his pockets walking at a leisurely pace. Deidara grinned and jogged to catch up to his partner. Coming up to the red head's side, he looped his arm around Sasori's and looked over at him. Said person stopped abruptly turned his head with a slight blush. Deidara smiled even wider and rubbed his face on Sasori's shoulder for the added effect. The puppet master cleared his throat and started to walk with Deidara at his side.

"Look at those idiots." Kisame snorted.

Itachi looked up from the scroll he was reading and saw the other two Akatsuki slinking off together arm in arm. One of Itachi's brow rose. It was none of his business what they decided to do on their own time. However, he did not swing that way.

"Hmm." The Uchiha murmured.

After reading through some random jutsu scroll, Itachi rolled it up and secured it safely in his pack. Getting up from the squatting position, he repositioned his belts and wiped away invisible dirt from his pants.

"I'm going to gather information. You're on your own, Kisame." Itachi stated.

Kisame shrugged and looked towards the town as Itachi departed from his sight. Itachi was a lone wolf when it came to the company of others. He did not care for people too much actually, he did not care for people period. Growing up a genius in his own right, constantly separated from the other children his age. Rose with many expectations from his Clan. When his brother was born, he then took on the job of a role model for his younger sibling. He loved his little brother so much he took it upon himself to point him in the right direction. Enter—the Uchiha Tragedy. Growing up he did not have many friends. Only Uchiha Shisui and he became closer to him like a brother almost. Ever since finding the hidden scrolls under the temple tatami mats, he became even more eager to obtain this power.

Walking along dirt path, Itachi stuck his hands in his pockets and slowed his pace a bit. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw all the villagers out in their Festival best. The Uchiha murderer looked a bit out of place, but he did not care either way. Until he came across some commotion coming from a near-by alley, Itachi decided to look and see what was going on.

"Stop it, you monster!" A shrilly voice rose above the noise in the crowd.

'_A woman, how convenient.' _Itachi thought to him self.

The elder Uchiha was by no means gay, but he always thought women were troublesome creatures. Always too fragile, dainty, and of course _weak._ Deciding that he could at least do one favor for a stranger, which was not his style by far.

The men that were attacking her ripped her kimono in random places, the sleeves, and a rip up the side that exposed her hipbone. She was a beautiful woman if you looked closely. At a glance, she looked a bit homely. Long red-brown hair pulled into a large bun with intricately carved chopsticks sticking out. Tendrils of curly hair hanging about the sides of head, framing her face delicately. She was a very short person, about 5'1". Her kimono was a satin texture, red and white lilies littered the said garment.

"Oh come on, girly. We want to have some fun!" A burlesque man whispered harshly in her face. The other men were laughing at the way their "leader" was speaking to the girl.

"I said no, go find a whore if you want some fun, asshole!" The girl lunged at him, but was held back by the other thugs.

"This one's feisty, huh boys?" The man said rather roughly. "I like 'em feisty," the thug said as he reached his hand out to touch her face. The girl held hostage snapped at his fingers almost biting one of them off. The man pulled his hand back quickly and backhanded her.

"Bitch, I'll break your spirit!" He got up from his knees and said, "hold her down, I'm gonna teach her a lesson." The girl looked up at the greasy thug, spit blood on his face, and gave him the meanest expression she could muster.

Itachi watched the exchange with one brow raised. The girl has some balls. She might be of some use after all. Walking out from behind the alley wall, he began to walk over to the group of men.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Yelled thug number three.

Itachi just walked past him ignoring everything he said, he had his eyes on the girl that was still staring defiantly back at the Leader. The Leader glanced to the side to see a young man approaching him and his intended victim.

"What do you want, boy?" The man said rather gruffly.

Itachi looked at him impassively, eyes bleeding red while keeping his hands in his pockets. "Let her go." He said evenly. The girl heard a new voice and looked in Itachi's direction. Her eyes went wide, _'Gorgeous.'_ Never had anyone ever stood up for her, surprising as it is.

The leader of the group openly gawked at the young man who had the gall to tell him what to do. "Get out of here before you get hurt, brat."

"Old man, let her go." Itachi's brow furrowed a bit, taking his hands out of his pockets and rest them on his belted chain.

Feeling someone approaching his backside, he ducked under the swing of one of the thugs emitted. He extended his right foot out and tripped him. Another charged his front and with one quick pull, he had his belt out of his loops. He threw a whip like movement and had the person by his neck, breaking it with a sickening crack. Itachi crouched and sprang up doing a back flip over the remaining two thugs. In mid air, he flung some shurikens he had stashed in his many pockets at the rest. Two in each of their necks and forehead effectively killing them.

Landing in a silent crouch, Itachi stood up and rearranged his belts back to its original place. The Leader of the thugs was the only one left. Itachi looked up and began walking back over to the burlesque looking man. Coming within two feet of him Itachi grabbed him by the neck and hoisted the man up into the air. The Uchiha murderer closed his eyes and bowed his head as he readied his signature jutsu.

The girl watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes as the strange man killed all of the common thugs. She could already tell he was a ninja, a very good ninja. She also concluded that he had some special eye doujitusu, because they bled into this beautiful red. A light breeze stirred the tendrils of her hair as her kimono swayed in the wind. Itachi's hair blew over his shoulder.

She picked herself off the ground where she landed and dusted her self off. The woman readjusted her kimono and looked down at the mess the thugs created. Deciding it was not all bad, she tore off the bottom to make it look shorter. She used the access material to wipe off the sweat and blood off her face and threw it on the ground.

Itachi let the man drop to the ground after he mind fucked his ass. Turning around he saw the girl tearing her kimono and trying to make the best with what she had. Raising both brows, he saw as she bent over giving him a free look down her kimono.

Clearing his throat, she stopped immediately what she was doing and looked over at her rescuer with wide eyes.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked unemotionally.

The girl blinked audibly a few times and stood up straighter, "Kaori. What's yours?"

Itachi was not expecting that one. He looked at her with a bored expression, "Itachi."

A small smile appeared on her bloodied lips, "Thank you, Itachi."

Kaori was not the type of person to stick around a murder scene for too long. Story of her life really. She pulled out the chopsticks keeping her hair in place and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. Itachi watched intently. She walked up to the unconscious leader of the thugs and straddled him.

Rearing back, she plunged each chopstick into each eye, permanently blinding him. "That's for touching my ass, bastard." Then she spit on him for a second time. For the third time that night, Itachi raised both brows. This woman is intriguing.

Kaori stood up and dusted her hands off, wiping the pieces of eyeball off her dirty kimono. She turned on her heel and strolled out the alley back to enjoy what was left of the festival. From the rooftop where Kisame was perched, watching the whole exchange. He smiled, _'Itachi-san is smitten so easily.'_ He grinned even wider showing his teeth.

Itachi stood stock still watching her walk away from him; usually any woman would fawn all over him. Another reason why he hated females. However, this one acted as if he did not even exist, it was captivating. Soon he found himself tailing her from afar. He observed her as she went to a booth and bought some cotton candy. It's like seeing someone killed right before her did not bother her in the least. She smiled at the vendor and walked off towards where the fireworks were being set off. After that whole exchange, Itachi lost sight of his original objective and followed the mysterious woman into the crowd.

Kaori walked with a hop in her step, she got the chance to get her revenge on the molester asshole and she met a hot guy. Coming to bench, she sat herself down roughly and continued eating her cotton candy. She tilted her head skyward watching the fireworks, if only her little sister could see this too.

Itachi saw his chance and strolled over to the bench occupied by Kaori. He sat himself down silently and watched the fireworks with her. Itachi is a man of few words; his actions always spoke louder and didn't require any questions. However, idly sitting beside the unique beauty, he stole glances at her appearance. She didn't seem like anything special, or it was the fact that she blatantly ignored him.

A woman of subtle beauty, he lips were thin but not too thin. Her hair was thick, long and wavy. Her complexion wasn't as quite as pale as his. Her almond color eyes lit up with every firework display. She had a small build, but looked like she was more speed than strength, as most kunoichis are. Kaori had small hands and feet, when seated on the bench, her feet were off the ground swaying back and forth. Itachi could see the torn material on her left hipbone exposing soft delicate skin.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't know he was staring, hard. Itachi felt a small hand reach out and touch his chin as his face forced upwards. His eyes focused on her face, a small smile gracing her delicate features, still having a bit of dried blood and dirt on her face.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that staring isn't polite?" She asked in a low voice.

Itachi schooled his features as he always did and said nothing. Kaori pulled her hand away from his chin and gently ran her fingers through his hair. The Uchiha heir watched her play with his hair with a scowl on his face, but he didn't pull away.

"If you keep making that face, it will freeze like that one day." She laughed softly to herself.

"Why are you following me, Itachi?" She asked in a gentle voice. The mysterious woman pulled her hand from his black locks and put her arms around herself.

Itachi couldn't really answer her question, because he really didn't know why himself. So he gave her the only he could, he shrugged. Kaori smiled a little wider and put her arms behind her head stretching; then she scooted closer to dark-haired shinobi. Itachi sat back as she got closer to his personal little bubble. He wasn't used to all the contact, so it startled him a bit.

"Where are you from?" She asked. Itachi craned his head down to look into those brown eyes, "Konoha." She didn't look surprised; Kaori figured he was from a hidden village, just like her.

"Where are you from, Kaori?" Itachi curiously asked. She looked up at him, into his large black eyes.

"It's not important where I come from, I can never go back." She said in a voice so small that Itachi barely heard it. _'Exiled.'_ He nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders as she was shivering from the cold.

Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi thought he saw something small and red zip past them.

To be continued.

Crimsonails


End file.
